


Медвежонок Паддингтон

by Svengaly



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:19:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/pseuds/Svengaly
Summary: Название: «Медвежонок Паддингтон»Автор: SvengalyБета: curly_sueПейринг: Грегори Лестрад/Майкрофт ХолмсНаправленность: слэшРейтинг: NC-17Жанр: детектив, драма, романсРазмер: максиСаммари: Команда инспектора Лестрада занимается расследованием серии убийств, объединяет которые метка преступника — игрушечный медвежонок.Дисклеймер: Могли бы сказать, что владеем всем, но мы — медь звенящая и кимвал бряцающий.Примечание: фик написан для «Большой Игры-2» на Slash World форумеТема задания: перевод или фик по Холмсу-ВВС, кейс-фик (детектив)Предупреждение: фик написан до выхода второго сезона





	Медвежонок Паддингтон

Голос булькал, точно вода в водосточном жёлобе, вливался в правое ухо, выливался через левое и впитывался в подушку. 

— Донован, — сказал я после минуты бесплодных попыток вникнуть в суть, — просто скажи, куда ехать. Всё остальное изложишь на месте. 

— Рановато для убийства, да? 

— Адрес, Донован.

— Меня подняли ещё раньше. 

— Сочувствую. — Я сел на кровати и застонал. 

— Не стоит увлекаться спиртным даже по воскресеньям, сэр.

— Спасибо, Салли. Я тоже дам тебе отеческий совет, если только нам удастся сегодня встретиться. 

Донован засмеялась и назвала адрес. 

Я сполз с постели и представил, что снова в армии: это всегда позволяет мне собраться с силами. Не скажу, что оделся и побрился за минуту, но в четверть часа уложился точно. Крипи слонялся под ногами и постанывал. Я насыпал ему корма, велел охранять границы и отбыл, не забыв ни ключей от машины, ни служебного удостоверения. 

Несмотря на ранний час, «Радио-4» сулило пробку на А5. Я послушно свернул на 507 и, разумеется, попал в затор на пересечении с Карлтон-хилл. Чудесный, чудесный день. 

Пробка тронулась. Впереди неспешно двигался серебристый «бентли», в бампер тыкался «мини», алый, как мулета тореадора, и такой же раздражающий, справа притёрся белый фургон — «Кебабы Азиза». Я уже подумывал постучать соседу в окно и попросить кебаб на завтрак, как пёстрый автомобильный конгломерат окончательно распался, и мои товарищи по несчастью радостно устремились по своим делам. Дальнейший мой путь на Лиссон-Гров омрачали только голодные спазмы. 

Я припарковал «сааб» возле табачной лавки, напротив деревянной фигуры шотландца в килте и с табакеркой в руке. Было градусов двадцать пять *1, лужи покрылись корочкой льда. Я поёжился и поднял воротник. Взглянул на часы. Оказалось, что уже восемь. Из-за облаков казалось, что час более ранний. 

Найти нужный дом было нетрудно — у крыльца стояло несколько полицейских «панд», «эскорт» Донован и микроавтобус криминалистов. Миновав заградительного констебля, я вполз на третий этаж, точно улитка во тьме *2. 

В дверях меня встречал Фаулер. Его обычная дельфинья улыбка отдавала нервозностью.

— Сэр, не знаю, как они сюда попали, но…

— Может, позволите нам войти? 

Не нужно иметь выдающийся ум, чтобы предвидеть неизбежное. Понедельник, промозглый октябрьский Лондон, серийный убийца — разумеется, судьба не смогла удержаться и дополнила комплект лучшим в мире детективом-консультантом, единственным и неподражаемым Шерлоком Холмсом. Его приятель-доктор маячил позади. Против Уотсона я ничего не имел, кроме того, что он шёл в комплекте с гением сыска. 

— Назовите причины, по которым я должен это сделать, мистер Холмс. 

— Первая: у вас на руках убийство. Вторая: до сих пор у вас нет никаких предположений, где искать убийцу…

— Они появятся, как только я войду. 

— Не появятся, если убийца не бросил визитку на тело жертвы. Отсюда третья причина: вам необходима моя помощь. 

В улыбке Фаулера появилось что-то от касатки. Что-то такое белозубое и смертоносное. 

— Криминалисты уже здесь? — спросил я. — Позовите кого-нибудь из них. И Донован. Как вы вообще здесь очутились, мистер Холмс? Вы ведь не перехватываете сообщения на полицейской волне? Это незаконно, вам это известно? Вы в курсе, что такое «незаконно»? 

— Как много вопросов, — сказал Холмс. 

— Их будет меньше, если вы ответите хоть на один. 

— Мы проезжали мимо, увидели полицейские машины и остановились посмотреть. — Уотсон поглядел на меня честными глазами. 

Иногда приходится напоминать себе, что этот парень воевал. Я знаю этот тип людей — они всегда носят с собой пушку и без колебаний пускают её в ход, когда речь идёт о безопасности других людей (собственная безопасность их мало заботит), но сейчас доктор Уотсон выглядел безобидным, как одуванчик. 

— Посмотрели? Можете быть свободны. Кстати, на чём вы проезжали?

— На такси, — сказал Холмс, жадно вглядываясь в тёмную прихожую. 

— А куда вы направлялись в восьмом часу утра? 

— Откуда — так будет вернее.

— Откуда вы направлялись в восьмом часу утра? — подхватила эстафету подоспевшая на помощь Донован. — И отчего бы вам не направиться туда снова? 

— Опять вопросы. — Холмс покачал головой. — Мы будем препираться в дверях или пришло время приступить к расследованию? 

— Для нас — да, для вас — нет, — отрезала Донован. 

— Сэр, вы меня звали? — Андерсон бросил взгляд на Холмса. — Боже, опять этот психопат!

— Я тоже рад вас видеть, — заверил его Холмс. 

— Принеси защитный костюм. 

— Но…

— Принеси. Один, для мистера Холмса.

— А для вас? — спросил Холмс. 

— А мне не нужно. Я здесь главный, мне и решать, кому надевать костюмчик, а кому передничек. 

Донован широко улыбнулась. Андерсон машинально протянул руку и снял с её плеча прилипший волосок. Салли слегка шевельнула бровью. Андерсон спохватился, достал пакетик для вещественных доказательств и поместил туда волосок. 

Все сделали вид, что всё как надо, кроме Шерлока, мать его, Холмса.

— Хорошо, когда работа даёт возможность сочетать приятное с полезным и личное с общественным.

Нечего сказать, уместный комментарий. 

Я покосился на Донован. Она глядела на Холмса, не моргая.

— Скажите Андерсону, чтобы снимал свитер перед тем, как вас обнять. Шерсть легко липнет к одежде.

Донован молчала. На лбу выступили капли пота. 

— А вам следует сменить духи на унисекс, не то за Андерсоном будут бегать все геи Лондона. 

Донован медленно сжала пальцы в кулак. 

— Он не стоит того, чтобы получать взыскание, — сказал я. — Андерсон, костюм. Стойте здесь, мистер Холмс, иначе я постараюсь не заметить того, за что сержант Донован могла бы получить взыскание. 

— В чём, собственно, дело? — спросил Холмс с раздражением. — Я даже в квартиру войти не успел! 

— Испортил людям настроение с утра, а так всё нормально, — буркнул я. 

Холмс уставился на меня, будто не знал, что люди не любят, когда их частную жизнь выкладывают напоказ перед всем миром. Может, и правда не знал. Может, он и не человек вовсе, а рептилия, достигшая высшей ступени развития. 

— Я сказал что-то неприятное? 

— Сами понимаете. Не такой уж вы аутист. 

Холмс недовольно подвигал скулами.

— Я хочу осмотреть место преступления. 

Андерсон молча сунул ему комбинезон.

— А если не надену?

— Я разрешу Донован сломать вам руку. — Я надел перчатки, бахилы и вошёл в квартиру. 

Комната, где обнаружили тело, очевидно, предназначалась для столовой: посередине красовался круглый массивный дубовый стол, единственная добротная вещь в квартирке. Вся остальная мебель была дешёвой и разномастной. 

Жертва — женщина лет шестидесяти — сидела в кресле. Одета она была в старый халат, когда-то розовый, под ним — ночная рубашка. На лице убитой застыло выражение спокойствия, как у человека, не ожидавшего встретить смерть так скоро. Вокруг кресла растеклась лужа крови. 

Под потолком горела лампа. Тусклый свет, пробивавшийся сквозь мутно-белый плафон, придавал и без того унылой обстановке совсем уж похоронный вид. 

Холмс обошёл вокруг кресла и заглянул в лицо убитой. Потом опустился на колени и нырнул под стол. Белый комбинезон не стеснял его движений. Двигался Холмс в точности как ящерица — шнырял по углам, ледяные глаза зыркали во все стороны, руки двигались с нечеловеческой цепкостью. 

Я открыл сумку жертвы. Документы, ключ от машины, дешёвая пудреница. Покойную звали Агнесс Свенсон. 

— Так, начнём с начала, — сказал я. — Ковентри, потом Дрезден.*3 

Донован взглянула на меня с возмущением.

— Знаете, сэр, есть вещи, которыми не шутят. 

— А разве я шучу? Кто обнаружил тело?

— Домовладелица, мисс Стопер. Она живёт здесь же, этажом ниже. Около пяти утра её разбудил звук, похожий на выстрел. Стены в доме не очень толстые, к тому же в такой ранний час слышимость хорошая. Некоторое время мисс Стопер лежала, прислушиваясь. Ей показалось, что в квартире наверху кто-то ходит, и она успокоилась, но тут хлопнула входная дверь. Поскольку ничего больше не произошло, мисс Стопер заснула и проснулась в семь. Она пошла на кухню, попить воды, а когда проходила через гостиную, то увидела, что на потолке проступило красное пятно. Она поднялась к соседке, позвонила. Никто не откликнулся. Тогда она рискнула открыть квартиру своим ключом, увидела труп и набрала три девятки. 

— Стопер воспользовалась телефоном Свенсон?

— Да. Мы уже сняли её отпечатки. 

Холмс наклонился над столом — что-то увидел. Сейчас выстрелит длинным липким языком, подцепит улику и спрячет за щекой — попробуй отними! 

— Ничего не трогать! — рявкнул я и заслонил пепельницу ладонью прежде, чем Холмс её коснулся. 

— «Житан», — сказал он, ничуть не смутившись. — Вы видите где-нибудь пачку сигарет? 

— Курильщики редко ограничиваются одной сигаретой, — заметил я. — Андерсон, мусорное ведро осмотрели?

— Конечно. Окурков нет. Этот я не стал убирать, чтобы вы увидели его своими глазами — он ведь один. Неужели вы думаете, что я его не заметил?!

— Я знаю, что вы не пропустите ничего важного, — успокоил я Андерсона. — Что здесь ещё интересного?

— Вот это. — Андерсон подал мне пакетик с гильзой. — Сорок четвёртый. 

Я взглянул на убитую. Пуля сорок четвёртого калибра должна была оторвать ей голову, однако этого не произошло. 

— Гильза от патрона .44 Remington Magnum, — сказал Холмс, вглядываясь в пакетик. — Видите это отверстие? Похоже, убийца носил гильзу в качестве амулета.

На полке среди дешёвых пыльных сувениров сидел игрушечный медведь в шляпе и синем макинтоше и смотрел на мёртвую хозяйку глазами-пуговицами. 

— Ой, Паддингтон! — Донован улыбнулась. — У меня такой был. 

— Забери его, — сказал я Андерсону.

— Зачем? 

— На нём нет пыли, — сказал Холмс. — А под ним есть. 

Он приподнял одну из керамических собачек. На пыльной полке виднелся чёткий отпечаток контуров статуэтки. 

Судмедэксперты, вооружённые липкой лентой, ножницами и кипой больших полиэтиленовых пакетов, снимали с тела Свенсон образцы волос и волокон. Фаулер стоял рядом, готовый отразить любые покушения Холмса на улики. 

— Кому собираетесь отдать тело на вскрытие? — Холмс глядел на полку, с которой сняли медвежонка, зрачки его двигались, будто он читал невидимые мне надписи. 

Я пожал плечами. 

— Можете сделать так, чтобы оно попало к Молли Хупер из Бартса? — Холмс протянул руку, коснулся полки пальцем. 

— Если это поможет делу. 

— Раз я прошу — поможет. 

Я кивнул. Я готов был сделать что угодно, лишь бы расследование стронулось с мертвой точки. В деле с убийством крайний срок — две недели. Если расследование не продвинется сразу, лишь исключительная удача способна вывести его из тупика. 

За пять лет, прошедших со дня моего знакомства с Шерлоком Холмсом, я усвоил, что его участие в деле может стать такой исключительной удачей. То, что оно станет исключительной головной болью, я знал наверняка.

***  
С тех пор, как я пришёл в Скотленд-ярд, мне приходилось заниматься расследованием многих убийств. Возьмите восемь миллионов человек разных цветов кожи и вероисповеданий, растолкайте их по тесным улицам и домам, добавьте бедности, зависти, взаимной нетерпимости и неизбежного конфликта интересов, и со временем кто-нибудь начнёт убивать. Такова жизнь.

И всё же я не могу относиться к убийствам спокойно, они меня злят. Убийства — это неправильно. Лучшее средство от этого ощущения — поимка преступника, а до тех пор приходится применять лёгкую анестезию в виде выпивки. Если дополнить её сексом, жизнь становится вполне приемлемой. 

«Зомби клуб» не пользуется широкой популярностью и не ищет её, но завсегдатаи считают его удобным. В клубе хорошая охрана (на моей памяти здесь ни разу не случалось драки), ребята из отдела нравов почти никогда сюда не наведываются, а напитки подают в меру отвратительные — лучше, чем в большинстве заведений такого рода. 

Сейчас бармен сооружал коктейль, слои которого составляли шестицветную радугу — фирменный напиток заведения, заодно служивший предупредительным сигналом для случайных посетителей. Сам я предпочитаю «Гордонз» — он наилучшим образом растаможивает мои центры удовольствия, упакованные семьёй и школой в плотные цинковые контейнеры. 

Бармен вручил коктейль женщине-кошке в чёрной коже и принялся смешивать мартини для угловатого рыжего джентльмена в дорогом костюме. Раньше я его здесь не видел. Новый клиент был из тех людей, которые носят с собой зонтики, пользуясь ими вместо трости, говорят, как дикторы ВВС урожая 1965 года и читают «Файнэншл Таймс» за бранчем. Зонтика при рыжем джентльмене не оказалось, — вероятно, он маскировался. 

Это был старший брат нашего вундеркинда, Майкрофт Холмс. Он занимал какой-то высокий пост в правительстве; мне не удалось узнать, какой, даже после того, как его стараниями на меня навесили одно сложное дело — подозреваю, только для того, чтобы младший братец получил возможность в нём поучаствовать. 

— Ну и зверинец! — сказал Холмс, неприятно улыбаясь, повернул голову и увидел меня.

Его веки дрогнули, выдавая замешательство. 

— На задании, инспектор? 

— Нет. — Я отхлебнул джина (забыл, какая порция по счёту) и окинул взглядом раскачивающегося напротив парня. Тыл у него был отменный, а вот фасад подкачал. — Осуждаете? 

— Дорогой мой, — тон Майкрофта недвусмысленно свидетельствовал, что я ему вовсе не дорог и никогда не буду, — человек, ни разу не обернувшийся скотом — святой. Я не люблю святых. Рядом с ними чувствуешь, как черны и несмываемы пятна на твоей душе. 

Будь я трезв, эти слова не произвели бы на меня впечатления, однако трезв я не был. Я был пьян в достаточной мере, чтобы уже не беспокоиться, сумею ли дойти до такси, и лицо Майкрофта, покрытое пятнами света и тени, словно морда леопарда, казалось мне привлекательнее с каждой минутой. 

Всё шло согласно заведённому порядку: выпивка перетекла в желание познакомиться поближе, и вскоре я обнаружил, что рука Майкрофта рассеянно поглаживает меня по бедру: сигнал к тому, что пора переменить обстановку на более уединённую. 

Обычно я выбираю гостиницу на разумном удалении от дома, предпочитая те, где администраторами служат темнокожие джентльмены, слабо владеющие английским, но от джина в моей голове произошло что-то вроде короткого замыкания, и я решил, что Майкрофт Холмс заслуживает лучшей участи. К тому же, мы были почти что старые знакомые — учитывая, сколько моей крови выпил его брат. Вероятно, Майкрофт и не согласился бы поехать в гостиницу, а может, и впрямь не согласился — этот момент сгладился из моей памяти. Я вообще плохо помню, что было после того, как мы вышли из такси на Гидеон-парк: таксист-араб, которому я сую смятые купюры, узкая лестница на второй этаж, захлопнутая ногой дверь, брюки, которые никак не хотели сниматься — а потом «Гордонз» сбил меня с ног, как грузовик на шести осях. 

***  
Утром меня постигло тяжелейшее похмелье. Давно мне не было так худо.

Совершенно больной, я сполз с кровати и, цепляясь за мебель, добрался до ванной. Проблевался, опустился на колени перед раковиной, прижался лбом к холодному фаянсу, задыхаясь от слабости и жалости к себе. 

Мои бёдра были испачканы засохшей спермой. Надел ли я презерватив? А он? А кто это — «он»? Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт! Сколько раз я обещал себе не цеплять кого попало? Опять сдавать анализы и обливаться холодным потом в ожидании результата. Лучше оказаться лицом к лицу с вооружённым террористом, чем с сестричкой, перебирающей медкарты — тут и инфаркт можно получить. Как-то одна из сестёр нашла нужный листок, прочла и поглядела на меня с таким сочувствием… а потом прочла ещё раз, пробормотала: «Ой, это не ваш» и отдала мне мой, чистенький. Богом клянусь, это был самый страшный миг моей жизни. 

В открытую дверь я видел растрёпанную, тоже похмельную постель, разбросанную по полу одежду и что-то маленькое, чёрное, растянувшееся на полу, как мёртвый зверёк. Мужская перчатка. Я застонал и ударился лбом о раковину. Я вспомнил. 

Ничего худшего, чем подставить задницу Холмсу, я придумать не мог. Я провёл пальцем между ягодиц. Нет, кажется, это он мне подставил задницу. На душе немного просветлело. Может, не так уж всё и плохо. И анализы можно не сдавать. Желудок тоже успокоился. Я отлепился от раковины, встал, вернулся в спальню. Поднял перчатку. Из хорошей кожи, ношеная, но не потёртая. Она пахла дождём.

Короткой вспышкой пришло воспоминание: Майкрофт стоит посреди комнаты, в темноте, свет уличного фонаря, разбавленный дождём, падает на его скулы и нос; бледное пятно лба — как мост над провалами глазниц. Он снимает перчатки, роняет их на пол… я обнимаю его… Дальнейшее — затменье.*4. 

Я медленно провёл рукой по телу, пытаясь вспомнить хоть что-то. Как это было? Как это было с ним?

Всё, с сегодняшнего дня — новая жизнь. Бокал пива раз в неделю, субботним вечером, дома, перед телевизором, и больше ничего. 

Я встал под душ, пустил горячую воду, почти кипяток, потом ледяную: процедура достаточно мучительная, чтобы изгладить из памяти неприятные воспоминания. Против приятных я бы не возражал, но они так и не вернулись. 

Закончив бриться, я ополоснул лицо холодной водой. Крипи стоял в дверях, подвывая, как ослабевшая баньши. 

— Не ври, что голодный. Ты просто меня осуждаешь. 

Аспирин, алказельцер, витамины. Постараться удержать всё это внутри. 

Выбор продуктов на завтрак был небогат — хлопья или хлопья. К счастью, у меня оставалось немного молока. 

Я налил воды в нижнее отделение кофеварки, засыпал кофе в среднее. Солидная итальянская посудина досталась мне от Джулии: она покончила с кофе после того, как врач обнаружил в её сердце лёгкие шумы. Я предпочитаю не знать о своих сердце и лёгких ничего, кроме того, что они всё ещё на месте. Что касается других анализов, они больше не потребуются. Неужели я не смогу совладать со своими гормонами? Мне ведь не шестнадцать. Конечно, смогу. 

Проглотив ложку хлопьев, я понял, что это непосильное испытание для моего желудка. Остатки «Витабикс», разбухших в молоке, я вылил в миску Крипи. Кот взглянул на меня вопросительно. 

— Знаю, что тебе нельзя. Но ты ведь и из мусорного бака нет-нет, да перехватишь? 

Крипи тихо фыркнул и принялся лакать молоко. 

Я вызвал такси, надел пальто и вышел. Вернулся, положил перчатку Майкрофта в карман пальто, не думая, впрочем, что представится случай её отдать. Для Майкрофта Холмса я был таким же случайным приключением, как и он для меня. 

Донован читала какой-то документ, запустив пальцы в густые волосы, и едва подняла глаза, чтобы меня поприветствовать. 

— Ну и видок у вас, шеф. Вечер удался?

— Избавь меня от своих умозаключений. Хватит с меня Холмса. — Я прошёл в свой кабинет. Хупер уже прислала материалы по аутопсии. Оперативно работает. Я взял его и вернулся к остальным. — Фаулер, что у нас есть по Свенсон? 

— Шестьдесят три года, на пенсии. Была человеком замкнутым, соседи ничего о ней не знают. Домашних животных не держала. В квартире ни книг, ни компьютера, ни вязанья — не понимаю, чем она занималась целыми днями.

— Телевизор смотрела, — сказала Донован.

— Родственников нет.

— Совсем?

— Совсем. Домовладелица сказала, что к Свенсон приходила работница социальной службы и какой-то молодой человек, дважды. Возможно, он приходил чаще, однако мисс Стопер его не заметила. 

— Грегсон, выясните имя социального работника.

— Уже выясняю. 

Я набрал номер седьмого спецотдела*4 и узнал, что экспертные заключения отправили ещё час назад. 

— Донован, где заключение по делу Свенсон? 

— Вас не было, когда его доставили.

— Что такое с твоим чувством субординации?

— Даже и не знаю, сэр. Кажется, у него мерцательная аритмия. 

«Время: предположительно 05:00—05:30   
Способ убийства: огнестрельное ранение   
Орудие: пистолет тридцать восьмого калибра, предположительно «беретта».

— Гильзу не нашли?

— Нет, — сказал Фаулер. 

Агнесс Свенсон сидела на стуле лицом к двери в прихожую. Выстрел был произведён сзади и сбоку правшой или человеком, одинаково владеющим обеими руками. Пуля вошла в шею справа, вышла над левой ключицей, разорвав сонную артерию, и застряла в дверце шкафа, находившегося у стены комнаты в шести футах восемнадцати дюймах от тела. Убийца вынул пулю — вероятно, ножом. Кроме царапин на дверце шкафа остались смазанные отпечатки и микрочастицы латекса. Также преступник подобрал стреляную гильзу.

В сумочке обнаружено девятнадцать предметов. Я пробежал глазами список, отмечая вещи, на которые не обратил внимания при первичном осмотре. Ничего, что могло бы пролить свет на личность убийцы. 

— Изготовителя игрушки установили?

— Да, — сказала Донован. — «Шэньчэнь Ютянь», Гонконг. Мы нашли оптовика, которому они продают своих мишек, а оптовик предоставил нам список магазинов и сувенирных лавок. Около трёх тысяч торговых точек по всей стране. Безнадёга.

— Потребуется много времени, чтобы проверить их все, — подтвердил Грегсон. 

— И много людей, которых у нас нет, — добавил я и снова взялся за отчёт. 

Отпечатков обуви не обнаружено. На полу возле кресла имеются крошечные частицы полиэтилена синего цвета, возможно, от пластиковых бахил. 

— В крови Свенсон нашли следы бензодиазепина, — сказала Донован. — Конкретно — диазепама, то есть валиума. Содержимое желудка показывает, что за час до смерти она выпила рюмку бренди. 

— В четыре часа ночи?

— Да. 

— Бренди с валиумом?

— Похоже, что так. 

— Почему убийца оставил окурок? — Донован подпёрла щёку рукой. — Надел бахилы, перчатки, забрал гильзу и пулю — зато подарил нам окурок с образцами ДНК и амулет. 

— Если бы преступники всегда были предусмотрительны и благоразумны, нам осталось бы только разойтись по домам, — сказал Фаулер. 

— И Холмс. — Донован прищурилась. — Как он там очутился? Почему его заинтересовало убийство одинокой старушки? 

— Безусловно, он перехватывает переговоры на полицейской волне. А почему заинтересовался — не знаю. Преступление показалось ему перспективным. Почуял что-то необычное. Скучно стало, в конце концов. Меня об этом не спрашивайте. 

Телефон на моём столе издал несколько коротких звонков. Я зашёл в кабинет и поднял трубку. Это была Хэмптон, секретарша суперинтенданта Гилберта. 

— Меня ждёт Гилберт. Фаулер, поезжайте к мисс Стопер. Донован, свяжись с экспертами. Возможно, у них появилось что-то новое. И проверь магазины, торгующими медвежатами, в первую очередь — на Лиссон-Гров. Грегсон, займитесь камерами наружного наблюдения. 

— На три года работы. — Донован вздохнула, подсаживаясь к компьютеру. 

***  
— Проходите, инспектор. — Лиз Хэмптон подняла глаза от клавиатуры и скупо улыбнулась. 

— В каком он настроении? 

— Как обычно. 

Я вздохнул и вошёл. 

— Доброе утро. — Гилберт уставился на меня с мрачным подозрением. 

— Доброе утро, сэр. 

Гилберт повёл своим веллингтоновским носом, приглашая меня садиться. Я пододвинул к себе стул и сел. Суперинтендант продолжал буравить меня взглядом. Я молчал, дожидаясь, пока он начнёт. 

Гилберт никогда не отличался приятными манерами, а после прободения язвы характер у него окончательно испортился. Он постоянно ссорился с коллегами, равными ему по званию (а иногда и вышестоящими), и устраивал бурные выволочки подчинённым. Полгода назад пошли слухи о готовящейся отставке Гилберта, однако после ухода Стивенсона положение суперинтенданта упрочилось. С Хоганом-Хоу*6 они были знакомы с Оксфорда и придерживались одинаковых взглядов на борьбу с преступностью: чем жёстче, тем лучше. Я остался доволен таким исходом. Гилберт — блестящий специалист, к тому же у меня слабость к людям с несносным характером. 

— Что у вас есть по делу Свенсон?

Удивительно, как много людей заинтересовалось этим убийством. Я не мог понять причин: убийство было совершено обыкновенным способом, при обычных обстоятельствах; в деле не были замешаны несовершеннолетние; преступник не отличался особенной жестокостью, а жертва не принадлежала к богатым и знаменитым. Недоумевая, я изложил обстоятельства дела.

Гилберт положил руки на ежедневник и разглядывал своё обручальное кольцо, поблёскивающее в свете настольной лампы. 

— Негусто, — подытожил он, когда я договорил. 

— Мы работаем по этому делу только второй день.

— По-вашему, это оправдание? — Гилберт недовольно засопел. — Вам нужны люди?

Я подумал о трёх тысячах сувенирных лавок.

— Нет, сэр, обойдёмся. 

— Отлично. У меня всё равно их нет, но если понадобятся — обращайтесь. И аккуратнее с журналистами. 

— Я вообще не собирался с ними разговаривать. Пусть отдел по связям с общественностью отрабатывает свой хлеб. 

— Общение с прессой — тоже часть вашей работы, — сухо сказал Гилберт. — Да, и по поводу вашего независимого консультанта.

Я изобразил внимание, размышляя, как оправдать участие в деле Холмса. 

— Не подпускайте к нему прессу. Или его к прессе. Никто не должен знать, что мы пользуемся его услугами.

— Его сосед ведёт блог, в котором описывает подвиги Холмса. Но только после того, как расследование закончено. 

Гилберт скривился. 

— Запретить ему заниматься делом?

О том, что Холмс всё равно не бросит расследование, я говорить не стал. 

— Не надо. Раз от него есть польза, пусть работает. 

Мне показалось, что Гилберт чего-то недоговаривает.

— Меня просили не препятствовать мистеру Холмсу, — процедил Гилберт, бросая на меня сердитый взгляд. — Но если он начнёт вам мешать, гоните его в шею. 

— Он нам и раньше помогал. 

— Ладно, ладно. Не люблю, когда ко мне лезут с всякими… просьбами. Решайте сами, как вам с ним быть. Полностью полагаюсь на ваше мнение.

Суперинтендант Гилберт не доверял ничьему мнению, кроме собственного, но всегда оставлял себе пути к отступлению. Если что-то пойдёт не так, виноват буду только я. 

***  
Дело Свенсон не удостоилось внимания прессы, но второе убийство прозвучало куда громче. 

Поначалу поджог на Милл-Мид-роуд сочли делом рук погромщиков. Ничего удивительного, я бы и сам так подумал. На машине инспектора Салама, встретившего нас с Донован, виднелись красные брызги: ракета, начинённая краской, немного не долетела до цели. 

Улочка, по которой мы проехали, тянулась вдоль железных ворот и крытых навесов для въезда грузовиков, перемежавшихся жёлтыми кирпичными зданиями. 

— Взрыв был несильный, — сказал Салам, — но здание всё равно загорелось. Тут был склад бытовой техники и гаражи, предназначенные для сноса. Шум поднялся, когда нашли оторванную руку. 

Мы свернули в тупик, блеснула серая вода. 

Казалось, здания плывут над землёй, клубы тумана завивались вокруг коробок гаражей. В воздухе стоял запах жжёной резины, горячего металла и обугленной плоти. 

Я ступил в лужу и почувствовал, как сквозь швы ботинок просачивается холодная вода. На заборе устанавливали прожектор. Площадка была заполнена людьми в защитных костюмах: эксперты собирали в мешки фрагменты двигателя и взрывного устройства.

Из микроавтобуса криминалистов вышел Андерсон. 

— Костюм, инспектор?

— Да, пожалуйста. 

Останки и обгоревший мотоцикл были обнаружено в двенадцать десять двумя подростками, прогуливавшими школу. Они выбежали на дорогу и остановили полицейскую машину. Детективы из полицейского участка Тоттенхэма в свою очередь связались с Ярдом.

— Как это Холмса нет? — спросила Донован саркастически.

Андерсон взглянул через моё плечо и тяжело вздохнул. 

Я обернулся. Холмс сосредоточенно осматривал мусорные баки. Доктор Уотсон стоял рядом, засунув руки в карманы, и печально смотрел в небо. Сквозь сетку забора он походил на хомячка в зоомагазине, которого никак не покупают. 

— Вы вообще работаете где-нибудь, доктор Уотсон? — спросил я. 

— Да. Сегодня у меня выходной. 

— Вы бы лучше свою девушку в цирк сводили.

— Я уже сводил. Больше она туда не хочет. 

— Как вы сюда попали? — спросила Донован. — Убирайтесь сию минуту!

— Пусть остаются. 

— Почему вы позволяете им здесь шнырять? — прошептала Донован. 

— У меня нет никаких идей по поводу убийцы. А у тебя? Вот видишь. Я согласен на любую помощь. Голову нашли? 

— Да, — ответил Андерсон. — На крыше гаража. Вроде бы мужская, сейчас трудно сказать наверняка. 

— Мистер Холмс! 

Холмс подошёл к забору. Его пальто промокло насквозь, волосы курчавились, как у молодого барашка, к ботинку прилипла обёртка от «Киткат». 

— А, инспектор. Этот забор — большая для вас удача. Никто не додумался перелезть через него, чтобы и там всё затоптать. 

Андерсон смерил Холмса ледяным взглядом. 

— Хотите сказать, что вы там всё затоптали? 

— Вы нашли что-нибудь? — спросил я. 

— Разумеется. — Холмс протянул мне пакетик. — Окурок от чёрного «Житана», как в квартире Свенсон. 

— Да здесь полно всяких окурков, — буркнул Андерсон. — Этот вот от русского «Петра», а вон там — остатки косяка. 

— Пусть соберут все окурки, — сказал я. — Этот исследуйте в первую очередь.

Андерсон бросил гневный взгляд на Холмса и помахал рукой, подзывая одного из криминалистов. 

— Шерлок. — Уотсон поднял брови.

— Ну да, конечно. — Холмс приложил руку ко лбу. — Убийца снова оставил медвежонка Паддингтона. 

— Погодите, я перелезу к вам. 

Я вскарабкался на забор и перевалился на другую сторону. Донован последовала за мной, с большим изяществом. Андерсон проследил за нами взглядом и пустился в обход. 

Медвежонок сидел на крышке мусорного бака, грустно понурившись под мелким ледяным дождём. 

— Убийца следил за жертвой. Он дождался взрыва, оставил медвежонка и только тогда ушёл. Видите, баки с этой стороны закопчены, а игрушка чистая. — Холмс ткнул в шляпу Паддингтона длинным тонким пальцем. — Думаю, преступник оставляет медвежат для вас. 

— Отвлекающий манёвр? — спросила Донован.

— Или вызов. 

— Он просто сумасшедший, — сказал присоединившийся к нам Андерсон. 

Криминалисты взялись за мусорные баки. Работа им предстояла немалая. 

— В своём он уме или нет, но он хочет схватки с полицией. — Холмс определённо находил новый поворот дела увлекательным. 

С забора что-то упало и зацепилось за шарф Холмса.

— Что это? — спросил Андерсон. 

— Глаз, — сказал я. — Не трогайте его, вы можете повредить улику. 

— Пусть висит, — отозвался Холмс великодушно. — Он мне не мешает. 

Доктор поморщился. 

— Пойдём, осмотрим место преступления, — сказал я Донован. 

На этот раз мы не стали прыгать через забор, а обошли его. 

Рядом с полицейскими машинами пристроился чёрный автомобиль, начищенный, как ботинок Джеймса Бонда, и лоснящийся даже в такую погоду.

— Жертва держала мотоцикл в одном из старых гаражей, — сказал присоединившийся к нам инспектор Салам. — В момент взрыва она находилась примерно в тридцати футах от улицы. 

— Владельца склада уже опросили?

— Пока нет.

— И не нужно, мы пришлём констеблей. 

Из чёрного автомобиля вышел шофёр и открыл заднюю дверцу. 

— Кто это на нас свалился? — Салам прищурился. 

— Важная шишка, — сказал я. — С самой верхушки. 

На то, чтобы преодолеть пятнадцать футов, у Майкрофта ушла добрая минута, так тщательно он обходил каждую лужицу.

Донован чихнула. 

— Похоже, я заболеваю. 

— Отложи до лучших времён. Ты мне нужна. 

Остановившись рядом со мной, Майкрофт с отвращением огляделся. Я дождался, пока Донован отвернётся, и незаметно сунул перчатку ему в руку.

— Кажется, это ваше. 

Майкрофт Холмс взглянул на меня, как на мелкую, но гадкую букашку.

— Благодарю вас, инспектор Лестрад, — процедил он. — Скотленд-ярд превратился в бюро находок? Неудивительно, что без помощи моего брата вам не обойтись. Передайте, что я жду его в машине. 

— Я не собираюсь…

Майкрофт величественно двинулся к автомобилю, не слушая моих возражений. Дождь припустил сильнее, но зонт он так и не открыл. 

— Это брат Холмса? — тихо спросила Донован. — И такой же злобный. Интересно, почему? 

Я пожал плечами.

— Не нравится, что мы не даём его братцу свободы действий. Или, напротив, что даём. Или встал не с той ноги. 

«Или не с того человека», — добавил я мысленно. 

— Он специально приехал в такое место для того, чтобы вы передали его брату, что его ждут? — уточнил Салам. — Позвонить было бы проще и надёжнее. 

— Представители этой семьи не ищут лёгких путей. Вы не читаете блог доктора Уотсона?

— А, тот странный субъект у мусорных баков — Шерлок Холмс! Вы ведь давно его знаете. Он вправду не в курсе, кто нынче президент Соединённых Штатов? 

— Какое отношение к моей работе может иметь президент Соединённых Штатов? — фыркнули сзади. 

Салам вздрогнул. 

— Да и к вашей, если уж на то пошло. Не забивай вы себе голову всякой чепухой, смогли бы и вправду раскрывать преступления. Сосредоточенность и целеустремлённость — вот чего вам всем не хватает. Неудивительно, что лондонские беспорядки нынче в порядке вещей. Полицейским некогда выходить на улицу — они смотрят телевизор. 

Худое смуглое лицо Салама стало жёстким. 

— Если я понадоблюсь, инспектор Лестрад, вы знаете, где меня найти. Что касается вас, мистер Холмс, постарайтесь не появляться на некоторых лондонских улицах в тёмное время суток, а если появились, хотя бы держите язык за зубами. Народ у нас горячий. Не хочу увидеть в утренних новостях репортаж о вашем убийстве. 

Салам повернулся на каблуках и зашагал прочь. 

— Этот тип не принадлежит к твоим поклонникам, Шерлок, — заметил Уотсон.

— Кажется, их становится всё меньше и меньше, — сказал я.

— А они вообще-то были? — поинтересовалась Донован. 

— Все на меня нападают, — фыркнул Холмс. Мне показалось, что он обижен. 

— Без повода, разумеется. Как Германия на Польшу.

— Германия напала на Польшу? — удивился Холмс. — Неужели разногласия Евросоюза зашли так далеко? 

— Я о второй мировой.

Холмс наморщил лоб.

— Разумеется, Шерлок знает, что такое Вторая мировая война, — сказал Уотсон с нажимом. — Его дед воевал, так ведь?

— А, эта война, — вспомнил Холмс. — Там было ещё что-то такое с холокостом, если я не ошибаюсь. 

— Боже, — протянула Донован. — Боже, боже! Доктор, вы уверены, что он землянин? 

— Вскрытие покажет, — отозвался Уотсон, глядя на Холмса с клиническим интересом. 

— Что здесь делает мой брат? — переменил тему Холмс. 

— Дожидается вас, и с большим нетерпением, все глаза проглядел, — сказал я. — Кстати, о глазах: рад, что улика всё ещё при вас. Андерсон, снимите с него шарф. 

Отобрать шарф у Холмса оказалось непросто, успокоился он только после того, как я пообещал зайти вечером на Бейкер-стрит. Ещё труднее оказалось заставить его уйти. К счастью, вмешался доктор Уотсон: он шепнул что-то на ухо Холмсу, и тот — чудо! — заткнулся и покорно сел в автомобиль Майкрофта.

— Вот сколько всего полезного можно узнать на Востоке, — прокомментировала Донован. — Например, как укрощать змей. 

— Нам тоже пора. Пусть криминалисты работают. 

— Я закончил, — сказал Андерсон. — Подбросите меня?

Он уселся рядом с Донован, я устроился на заднем сидении. «Эскот» прошёл юзом между припаркованным машинами, чудом не ободрав лак с их крыльев, лихо промчался по узенькой улочке, пугая грузовики пронзительными воплями, и вывернул за угол. Группка парней, по виду типичных погромщиков, в панике отступила в ближайший магазинчик. 

— Хорошо бы посадить тебя в танк и пустить по вражеским тылам, — сказал я. 

Донован самодовольно усмехнулась. 

— Кругом маньяки, — проронил Андерсон. — Что вы думаете об убийце? Странно, что он изменил первоначальному modus operandi. Обычно серийные убийцы так не поступают. 

— Если придерживаться типологии Холмса, мы имеем дело с типом, движимым воображаемыми голосами, либо с искателем острых ощущений, а они могут менять методы, лишь бы ритуал был соблюдён, — откликнулась Донован, подрезая «БМВ» с дипломатическими номерами. 

— Салли, что ты творишь?

— А что? — Донован быстро взглянула на меня в зеркало. 

— Ты настолько сблизилась с Холмсом, что он знакомит тебя со своими классификациями? — спросил Андерсон кисло. 

— Холмс на свете не один. Этот даже не родственник нашему маньяку от сыска *(имеется в виду Холмс, в соавторстве с де Бёргером создавший известную типологию серийных убийц). 

— Вот уж кто искатель острых ощущений, — буркнул Андерсон. — Почему вы позволяете ему шнырять по месту преступления, как у себя дома, инспектор? Прогоните его. Отправьте его под арест! 

— Разумеется, он бестактный сукин сын, — сказал я, — но он ещё и эффективный сукин сын.

— В отличие от нас, — сказала Донован ядовито. 

— Вовсе нет, Салли. Если бы ты занималась расследованием одного преступления, да ещё по собственному выбору, да ещё не тратя время на отчёты и доклады, твоя эффективность была бы намного выше. 

— Не надо меня утешать. — Донован вздохнула. — Я не чокнутый гений, я просто хороший коп. 

— Ты чертовски хороший коп. А ты, Андерсон, чертовки хороший эксперт, только избавь меня от своего брюзжания, у меня от него голова болит хуже, чем с похмелья. Я хочу поднять шансы на успех до максимума, вот и всё. 

Донован резко взяла вправо, меня бросило на дверь. 

— Что ты творишь?! — вскрикнул Андерсон. 

— Хочу поскорее добраться до Ярда. Решила поднять шансы на успех до максимума.

Очевидно, это был намёк. 

***  
Вернувшись, я отправился с докладом к Гилберту. 

Отдел по связям с прессой решил, что пришло время для пресс-конференции. Подозреваемых у нас не было, пришлось попотеть, отделываясь общими фразами. Это дело непростое — журналисты не дураки и прекрасно видят, когда ты не делишься информацией, потому что не хочешь раскрывать факты по делу, а когда тебе просто нечего сказать. 

Из зала для конференций я вышел совершенно измочаленный. 

— Откуда они знают про медвежат? — Донован раздражённо поскребла шею под мокрым воротничком блузки. — Неужели Холмс проболтался? 

Я пожал плечами, но визит к Холмсу решил не откладывать.

Через какой-нибудь час, наполненный размышлениями о том, как меняет отношение к убийствам поездка на автомобиле через Лондон в час пик, я стоял на крыльце дома 221-Б на Бейкер-стрит. 

— Вы не находите, что Мальтус был в чём-то прав? — спросил я миссис Хадсон, отворившую дверь. 

— Вы о том, что в мире слишком много людей? Я всегда об этом думаю, когда спускаюсь в метро. А всё-таки убийств и войн я не одобряю. 

— Я тоже. Мистер Холмс дома?

— Разве вы не слышите? 

Действительно, со второго этажа доносились противные звуки насилуемой скрипки.

— Как вы с этим справляетесь? — спросил я.

— Айпод мне в помощь, — миссис Хадсон хихикнула. — Проходите, инспектор. Уверена, что он вас ждёт.

— Почему? 

— Так ведь Медвежонка Паддингтона до сих пор не нашли. 

— Холмс, откуда журналисты узнали про медвежат? — спросил я, заходя в захламленную гостиную. — Доктор Уотсон, вы писали про них в блоге?

— Уотсон не пишет о незаконченных делах, а я терпеть не могу журналистов. Ищите «крота» у себя. Что-то вид у вас неважный. Угощайтесь, — Холмс протянул коробочку с никотиновыми пластырями. 

— Я обхожусь без них уже вторую неделю, — сказал я с гордостью.

— Зато вы стали больше пить. 

— Зато я не употребляю «травку». 

— «Травка» менее вредна, чем джин. 

— Я пью пиво. 

— Но не в ночных клубах, не так ли? К счастью для вашей печени, с понедельника вы туда не заглядывали. 

— Вы за мной следите?

— Боже упаси. На лацкане вашего пиджака мелкие брызги джина.

Я опустил глаза и ничего не увидел.

— Не волнуйтесь, — успокоил меня Холмс, — большинству людей их не разглядеть. Мы живём в век подслеповатых конторских крыс. И уж конечно, они не обратят внимания на очень слабый, но характерный запах джина. Одно из преимуществ отказа от курения состоит в том, что обоняние обостряется необычайно. Если бы вы пили дома, вы бы сняли пиджак, значит, вы были на людях. Белки ваших глаз налиты кровью — выпили вы порядочно. Утром понедельника ваши глаза были в порядке, мы не виделись два дня, но вчера вы не пили, иначе я почувствовал бы запах, а его нет.

— А почему ночной клуб? — спросил я подозрительно. 

— Сквозь ткань вашей манжеты проступают контуры браслета. Украшений вы не носите, жену и дочь навещаете по выходным, значит, браслет предназначен не для них, с женщиной встречаться не планируете, иначе сменили бы пиджак, отсюда вывод — браслет клубный. 

Я немного расслабился. Разумеется, Майкрофт — его брат… тем меньше мне хотелось, чтобы Холмс знал. 

— Великолепно, не правда ли? — сказал Уотсон с искренним удовольствием. — Садитесь, инспектор. 

Я опустился в кресло, постаравшись не уронить прислонённый к подлокотнику алюминиевый костыль.

— Сувенир на память об одном странном деле, — сказал Холмс небрежно. — Чуть более странном, чем дело Медвежонка Паддингтона. Вы уже продвинулись? Вижу, что нет. 

— Холмс, моё руководство не уверено, что вам следует вмешиваться в расследование.

— Почему? Положение независимого консультанта позволяет мне взглянуть на дело с другой стороны. На меня не давит пресса, требуя немедленного результата. Я всё равно буду заниматься этим делом, хотите вы или нет, но если мы станем работать вместе, все результаты будут ваши. Слава мне не нужна.

— Мне тоже, — сказал я. — Мне нужно, чтобы убийства прекратились. И я буду признателен вам за любую помощь. Как вы думаете, убийца — сумасшедший? 

— Зависит от того, что вы понимаете под этим словом. Психопат — возможно, но с его рассудком всё в порядке, более чем. Пока всё указывает на высокий уровень интеллекта преступника и свидетельствует о его склонности к ведению азартной игры. Наш преступник может быть зависим от убийства, как от наркотика. 

— Зависимость от убийства, — медленно и задумчиво произнес Уотсон.

— Серийный убийца живёт в собственном мире. На первый взгляд он может никак не выделяться из толпы. Однако обычная жизнь не удовлетворяет его, реальность его не интересует. Он живет ради своих фантазий, складывающихся в сверхреальность — мир, в котором он чувствует себя важным, всевластным, живым. Что вы так на меня смотрите? 

— Ничего. — Я взглянул на Уотсона. Тот опустил глаза. — Возможно, преступник уже сейчас нашёл себе новую жертву и расправляется с ней в эту самую минуту.

— Не волнуйтесь, о новом убийстве вы непременно узнаете, по подписи преступника, — успокоил меня Холмс. — Кстати, я получил копии экспертных заключений. Вы уже сделали какие-нибудь выводы? 

— Пока мне неизвестны даже причины, по которым вы занялись делом Свенсон. В тот момент вы не могли знать о том, что намечается серия. 

— Свенсон принадлежала к группе людей, за судьбой которых я слежу. 

— Что за группа?

Холмс втянул щёки и сделал непроницаемое лицо. 

— Вы выяснили, где она работала?

— Свенсон давно на пенсии. 

Холмс закатил глаза.

— Но где-то же она эту пенсию заработала!

— Она была медсестрой. 

— И это всё, что вам удалось узнать? Медсестра, и только? Она работала в клинике пластической хирургии.

— Полагаете, смерть Свенсон связана с её работой? 

— Разумеется. Квартиру не ограбили, даже не обыскали. Свенсон сама впустила убийцу — ночью или накануне, выпила с ним бренди. Разумеется, это человек, которого она хорошо знала. 

— Медсестры не относятся к группе риска, — заметил я. — Разве что убийца — кинозвезда, опасающаяся, что Свенсон расскажет о её подтяжках. 

— Всё-таки вы безнадёжны, — констатировал Холмс. 

— Ну так отрабатывайте свой доступ на место преступления. Чем занималась Свенсон?

— Я же сказал — пластической хирургией. Подумайте сами. 

Я помассировал виски. 

— Хорошо, подумаю. Но хоть что-то вы мне дадите? 

— Место, где купили медвежат, подойдёт?

— Бросьте, Холмс. Его невозможно определить. Даже вы для этого недостаточно умны.

— Я чертовски умён, инспектор. Запишете, или память у вас развита чуточку лучше интеллекта? 

Иногда я очень хорошо понимаю Андерсона.

— Шерлок, прекрати, — вмешался Уотсон. — Что тебе мешает просто продиктовать адрес? 

— Возможно, он его не знает, — буркнул я.

— Песчинки. — Холмс соединил кончики пальцев и прикрыл глаза. — Песчинки — вот радость криминалиста. Песок цепляется к одежде, попадает в волосы. Вы можете закатать в асфальт каждый клочок почвы, залить бетоном берега Темзы — но и тогда песчинки будут появляться на нём снова и снова. Песок характерен, как отпечатки пальцев. Тот, что нашли на медвежонке, встречается только в одном районе Лондона: Вест-Энд, Ковент-Гарден. Кроме того, к ворсу пристало множество разнообразных частиц: цветочная пыльца, блестки, волокна от стебля личи. Игрушки, фрукты, цветы. Открытый прилавок, но не на улице. Рынок, Яблочный или Юбилейный. Я склоняюсь к Яблочному. Полагаю, нетрудно будет найти место, где торгуют медвежатами Паддингтон Маркс-энд-Спенсер, а продавец, по всей вероятности, вспомнит человека, купившего нескольких медвежат сразу. 

— Нескольких? 

— Да, думаю, что нескольких. 

Я не особенно поверил Холмсу, но решил завтра же отправить констеблей на рынки Ковент-Гарден. Слабая надежда лучше никакой. 

Визит к Холмсу меня взбодрил. Должно быть, подействовали флюиды ненормальной возбудимости, витавшие в квартире на Бейкер-стрит. На волне поднявшейся энергии я даже позвонил Джулии. 

— Я забираю Ди на выходные?

— Прости, я хотела тебе позвонить. Шеф Мелиссы отменил командировку, и мы поедем в Твикросс. Ди хочет посмотреть, как кормят львов, и на Оканду — это детёныш гориллы, ему четыре месяца…

— Ты специально не даёшь нам видеться?

— Нет, Грег, не специально. — Вздох, показывающий, как ей тяжело с тупым инспектором Лестрадом. Бедняжка. — Я же говорю: Мелисса позвонила мне в последний момент. 

— Ну хорошо. — Я принялся выкладывать фасоль из банки, прижимая мобильник плечом. — Через неделю я смогу её увидеть?

— Конечно. Спасибо, что не стал скандалить.

— Пожалуйста. 

— Доброй ночи, Грег.

— Привет Мелиссе.

Мелисса мне нравилась. Славная тётка. Кое-кто (вообще-то, моя мама) намекал, что они с Джулией лесбиянки, но я знал, что это не так. Они с Джулией были хорошими подругами, им обеим надоели мужчины, хотя обе они время от времени пытались найти подходящего — скорее по привычке, чем из необходимости. 

Я поставил фасоль в микроволновку. Крипи встал на задние лапы, наблюдая, как тарелка вращается за стеклом. 

В дверь позвонили. Я вытер руки о штаны и пошёл открывать. 

— Мистер Холмс? — Ничего себе сюрприз. — Чем обязан?

— Мне будет позволено войти? — Майкрофт высокомерно поднял нос.

— Пожалуйста. — Я посторонился, пропуская его в квартиру.

— Надеюсь, вы один?

— Нет. 

— Нет? — Конопатый нос поднялся выше. Ещё чуть-чуть, и Майкрофт будет разговаривать с лампой. — Вы очень… расторопны, Грегори. 

— Когда это я разрешил называть себя по имени?

— Позапрошлой ночью, Грегори. Надеюсь, твой новый друг тебя не приревнует.

— Отлично, Майкрофт. Не бойся, мой старый друг не станет бить тебе лицо. Он терпим к моим знакомым. 

Крипи вышел в прихожую, окинул Майкрофта холодным взглядом, хмыкнул и удалился, не дрогнув ни ухом, ни хвостом.

— Он очень большой, — сказал Майкрофт. — Странно, что в тот раз я его не заметил.

— Он очень чёрный и не лезет в хозяйские игры. Не мог бы ты сказать, зачем пожаловал? 

— Решил продолжить приятное знакомство. 

— Дело в этих двух убийствах, так? Проходи. 

Майкрофт снял пальто и неторопливо вошёл, остановился на пороге, оглядывая гостиную. 

— На месте второго убийства тоже обнаружили медвежонка? — спросил он. 

— Тебе рассказал Шерлок? 

— Возможно. 

— Почему ты интересуешься этим делом? Тебе известно имя второй жертвы? 

— Нет. — Майкрофт прошёлся по комнате, мимолётно касаясь мебели, будто впитывал информацию кончиками пальцев.

— Значит, дело в Свенсон. Кем она была? 

— Медсестрой, насколько я знаю. 

Я вздохнул и уселся на диван.

— А сам-то ты кто? Чем ты занимаешься? 

— Немного тем, немного этим… — Майкрофт провёл рукой по подоконнику и усмехнулся. — Твоей домработнице следует сделать выговор.

— Не выйдет. Она не знает английского, а я не в курсе, на каком языке говорят в Сирии. 

— На арабском.

— Всё равно. Я её боюсь. Вынет из-под юбки «калашников», и нет инспектора Лестрада. Майкрофт, в чём дело? Зачем ты пришёл? 

— Мне просто интересно, чем так увлечён Шерлок. Родственная привязанность, всё такое… не хочу, чтобы он пострадал. Он снова увлёкся. А ты что же — испытываешь охотничий азарт?

— Какой там, к дьяволу, азарт. Для меня преступления не имеют ничего общего с игрой. В отличие от твоего брата. 

— Шерлок раскрывает все дела, за которые берётся. 

— А как насчёт тех, которые его не заинтересовали? Кто ими должен заниматься? 

— Полагаю, Скотленд-ярд. 

— Может, ты присядешь?

Майкрофт опустился в кресло. 

— Собственно, убийства меня интересуют мало. Я хотел уточнить один момент… 

— Да? 

— Насчёт твоего здоровья. Мы кое о чём забыли в тот раз.

— Со мной всё в порядке. Могу подтвердить результатами недавних анализов. 

— Хорошо. — В глазах Майкрофта промелькнуло облегчение. — Как правило, я не бываю так неосторожен.

Он снова встал и взял фотографию со стола. 

Вид у Ди здесь был чуточку кислый — Джулия заставила её надеть нарядную блузку вместо футболки. Этим мне снимок и нравился, в жизни Ди выглядела в точности такой. 

— Насколько мне известно, ты не разведён, однако живёшь один. 

— Мы решили не оформлять развод официально. 

— Чудно. Просто чудно. Это она, твоя дочь? 

— Убери руки, Майкрофт. 

Я отнял фотографию и поставил на место.

— Ты слишком нервно на всё реагируешь. 

— Удивительно, как такие безупречные манеры могут сочетаться с такой бесцеремонной наглостью.

— Я просто пытался быть общительным, — сказал Майкрофт. — У меня это не очень хорошо получается. 

Его щеки порозовели, и я вдруг понял, что он действительно старался мне понравиться. Это было неожиданное открытие. 

— Пива хочешь? 

Майкрофт задумался.

— Пожалуй, я могу себе позволить немного. Сегодняшний расход калорий это позволяет. 

Я сходил на кухню, принёс бутылку и два бокала. 

Майкрофт пригубил, осторожно, точно боялся, что его усыпят и попользуются. Крипи вскочил на диван, понюхал рукав Майкрофта и отошёл.

— Я ему не понравился?

— Крипи равнодушен к людям. Поэтому Джулия его и оставила — она не любит, когда кто-то не любит её. 

— А ты любишь, когда тебя любят? 

— О чём ты?

— Грегори, будь добр, избавь меня от этого. В тот раз мы обошлись без предисловий. 

— В тот раз у меня был трудный день. Я хотел напиться, потрахаться, а утром проснуться один. И я всё это получил. 

— А сегодня у тебя был трудный день?

— Пожалуй.

— Отлично. У тебя есть виски — ты можешь напиться, у тебя есть я — ты можешь потрахаться. Если желаешь проснуться один, это тоже можно устроить. Или предпочитаешь своего сержанта? «Ты мне нужна!» — Майкрофт процитировал это, как реплику из «Гамлета». 

Я не выдержал и засмеялся. 

— Я сказал что-то смешное? 

— Нет, что ты. 

Крипи спрыгнул на пол. «Ты знаешь, чего я хочу», — говорил его взгляд. 

Я приоткрыл окно, и в комнату полился холодный, тяжёлый от влажности воздух. Крипи бесшумно выскользнул наружу. Я подпер раму, чтобы он мог вернуться. Майкрофт неодобрительно поднял брови.

— Инспектору полиции следует быть более осмотрительным. Открытое окно — приглашение к грабежу. 

— У меня нечего брать.

— Кроме тебя.

— Считаешь, я того стою? Тогда бери. 

Майкрофт поднял брови, обдумывая приглашение, кивнул.

— Здесь?

— В спальне нам будет удобнее. 

Он поставил бокал на стол. Я протянул руку, помогая Майкрофту подняться. Он на миг прижался ко мне, не выпуская моей ладони из своей, потом отстранился и деловито прошёл в спальню. Стоя ко мне спиной, он снял пиджак и повесил на спинку стула, аккуратно разгладил ладонью. Снял галстук. Расправил. Повесил. Расстегнул жилет. 

— Майкрофт. 

Он повернулся, напряжённо выпрямившись. Губы слегка подрагивали. 

— Ты что, нервничаешь? 

Майкрофт пожал плечами и опустил глаза. 

— Вроде бы не должен. В первый раз у меня всегда так.

— Это второй.

— Тогда ты не понимал, что делаешь. Это не считается. 

Я наклонился к Майкрофту, наши языки соприкоснулись. Его руки скользнули под мою рубашку. Я расстегнул её и бросил на пол, взялся за его ремень. 

— Подожди. — Майкрофт отстранился, снял брюки и принялся выравнивать «стрелки». Пока он этим занимался, я успел раздеться полностью и найти смазку и презервативы. 

— Готов? 

Он снова опустил глаза. Ну что такое, ещё и краснеет. К счастью, его член не был так застенчив. 

— Может, обойдёмся без «резинки», раз уж мы оба чисты? 

Майкрофт покачал головой и надел презерватив. 

— Как хочешь. — Я опустился на локти, готовясь принять его. 

Он дышал так тяжело, будто тащил меня в гору. 

— Расслабься, — сказал я, — а то до утра не доживёшь. 

— Не надо шутить. Я нервничаю… когда надо мной смеются. — Майкрофт задохнулся и прижался лицом к моему плечу. 

— Не смеюсь я. Ты уже? 

— Нет ещё. — Он снова задвигался. 

— Хорошо. Да, так хорошо. Да, да. О, боже… 

Майкрофт застонал и кончил. 

— Восхитительно, — прошептал он. 

— Как насчёт меня? — Я перевернулся на спину. 

Майкрофт встал надо мной на колени, прижался губами к моим губам, скользнул ниже — по подбородку, по шее, мимолётно коснулся соска, тронул кончиком языка пупок, обхватил мой член ртом — сначала неглубоко, облизал головку, потом взял целиком. 

Я был готов. 

— Если не хочешь глотать, лучше…

Майкрофт мотнул головой, и от этого движения я кончил тоже. 

Майкрофт сел, вытирая рот и улыбаясь полузастенчиво, полупорочно. 

— Мне нужно в душ.

— Сначала я. Я пострадал больше. 

— Где же твоё гостеприимство?

— Хорошо, иди первым. 

Закинув руки за голову, я потянулся. Намного лучше выпивки. Намного, намного лучше. Вставать совсем не хотелось. Я натянул на себя одеяло. Майкрофт плескался, как утка. Я закрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к шуму воды, а когда открыл, Майкрофт стоял рядом, глядя на меня с непонятным раздражением. Ванная у меня маленькая, негде мыло потерять, но чистая, не из-за чего так кривиться. 

— Мне уйти? 

— Зачем? 

— Ты же хотел остаться один. 

Я похлопал рукой по постели, приглашая. Майкрофт помедлил секунду и лёг рядом. Его кожа была прохладной и влажной. 

— От меня разит, — сказал я лениво. 

— Мне нравится. 

В душ я не пошёл. 

***  
На этот раз пробуждение было лёгким. 

Начинало светать. Крыша дома напротив выступала чёрным силуэтом на сереющем небе. Майкрофт тихо похрапывал, бледные ресницы чуть подрагивали во сне. 

У меня была эрекция. Я снял руку с плеча Майкрофта, сунул её под одеяло и убедился, что не одинок в своих утренних реакциях. Майкрофт затих, потом прерывисто вздохнул. 

— Хочешь? — Я обхватил его возбуждённый член.

Майкрофт прижался ко мне задом, поднял бедро, приглашая. 

— Резинка. — Я приподнялся на локте, высматривая упаковку. 

— К чёрту. — Майкрофт повернулся на живот, раздвинул ноги.

Поскольку этот раз не был первым, скованность и неловкость испарились без следа. 

После я рассматривал его тело, влажное от любовного пота, рыжие волосы на груди и в паху. Майкрофт часто дышал, глядя на меня сонными, довольными глазами, потом вдруг застыдился своей наготы и натянул простыню до подбородка. Мне тоже стало неловко. 

Я надел халат и пошёл в ванную, а оттуда — на кухню, поставил кофе, щёлкнул пультом. Понаблюдав, как войска союзников инвестируют бомбы в ливийскую экономику, я переключил канал, зашёл в гостиную и открыл гардероб. 

Чистый пиджак, отглаженные брюки, и пусть гениальный детектив сломает на мне свою дедукцию. 

«Ходят слухи, будто самки богомола едят самцов во время спаривания. Это выдумки. Самки никогда не едят самцов, если есть другая еда», — проникновенно сказал ведущий. 

Ну как тут не верить Дарвину? Всюду борьба за выживание и естественный отбор. 

Я вернулся в кухню и снял кофейник с плиты. 

— Утренняя порция новостей? — Майкрофт выглядел таким отглаженным, будто всю ночь простоял в углу не раздеваясь. 

— Кажется, я слишком плохо думал о самках богомолов и слишком хорошо — о нашем правительстве.

— Чем тебе не угодило правительство?

Голос Майкрофта звучал обиженно, словно я задел его лично.

— Неумением заметать следы. Вся эта история с тираническими режимами Ближнего Востока прозрачней стекла. 

— Эти режимы вполне тиранические, уверяю тебя. У людей лопнуло терпение. 

— Забавно, что оно лопнуло как раз тогда, когда нам остро потребовались деньги. Так и кажется, что в народное терпение кто-то ткнул булавкой. 

— Ты ничего не понимаешь во внешней политике, Грегори.

— Зато понимаю в грабежах. 

— Я не готов вести с тобой политические дискуссии, особенно утром. 

— Я тоже не собираюсь в них вступать. Просто к слову пришлось. 

Майкрофт подошёл к окну и уставился на улицу, заложив руки за спину. Смотреть там было не на что — одинокое дерево, припаркованные машины, ряд домов на противоположной стороне улицы. 

— Завтракать будешь? — спросил я примирительно. — Яичница, бекон, кофе? 

— Грегори, ты что-нибудь слышал о здоровой пище? — Майкрофт отлип от окна, сосредоточив фокус неодобрительного внимания на моей тарелке. 

— Джулия помешана на здоровой пище, и будь я проклят, если съем ещё хоть ложку отрубей.

— Чашку кофе, этого достаточно. — Майкрофт вызывающе поднял подбородок. 

Я приготовился услышать колкость или неприятность… 

— Я приду в то же время, что и вчера, если ты не возражаешь. 

…И ошибся. 

***  
Помещение под оперативный центр следствия выделили рядом с моим кабинетом. На стенах были развешаны фотографии с обоих мест преступления, тут же находились списки констеблей и оперативников с указанием порученных им заданий. Первым делом я отправил констеблей в Ковент-Гарден на поиски торговцев медвежатами. Донован прокомментировала мои — точнее, холмсовы — умозаключения скептической гримасой, но уже к четырём часам дня её скепсис оказался посрамлён. 

— Не верю, что это наши медвежата, — сказала Донован. 

— Хочешь удостовериться? Поедем вместе, я сам хочу опросить продавщицу. Но поведу я!

— Никто не может оценить моих талантов, — Донован тряхнула головой. — Ну разве что Льюис Хэмилтон. *7 Не ту профессию я себе выбрала, ох, не ту! 

Дождь размывал сумерки, огни светофоров отражались на мокром асфальте. «Дворники» смахивали с лобового стекла капли воды, каждая — с алым огоньком внутри. Машина впереди в последний раз мигнула стоп-сигналом и стронулась с места. Капли стали серыми, как всё вокруг. 

— «Город-фантом в сером тумане зимнего утра, по Лондонскому мосту текли нескончаемые вереницы», — процитировал я меланхолично. 

— Пробки, сэр.

— Т.С.Элиот, Донован. 

Продавщица медвежат, симпатичная пакистанка, говорила с нами охотно, явно довольная, что мы развеяли её скуку — покупателей было немного. 

— Да, я помню эту девушку. Купила шесть медвежат сразу, это необычно. Сказала, что для детского праздника. Я не спрашивала вообще-то. 

— Девушка, вы уверены? — спросила Донован.

— Конечно. 

— Как она выглядела? 

— Молодая, стройная, в ярко-синем пальто. Ещё у неё было пятнистое лицо. 

— Пятнистое? 

Продавщица замялась, мысленно перелистывая свой небогатый словарь. 

— Маленькие коричневые пятнышки, бывают от солнца.

— Веснушки?

— Да, веснушки. Белая кожа, вся в веснушках. И красивые волосы, как… такое железо, похожее на золото. 

— Латунь?

— Нет, красное. Из него ещё делают провода. 

— Медь?

— Да, как медь. Красивые волосы. 

— Как вас зовут? — спросил я.

— Хадия. Хадия Пулитцер.

— Пулитцер? — переспросила Донован.

— Я замужем. — Продавщица подняла руку, демонстрируя кольцо, улыбнулась.

— Хадия, вы сможете проехать в Скотленд-ярд с нашим человеком, чтобы сделать фоторобот? 

— Никогда такое не делала, — опасливо сказала продавщица. 

— Рисунок на компьютере, — объяснила Донован.

— А! Да, я могу. Только скажу мужу, чтобы посидел за прилавком, это наш магазин.

— Тогда мы пришлём констебля. 

Хадия Пулитцер радостно закивала. 

— Вот видишь, — сказал я Донован, — и Холмс на что-нибудь полезен. 

В нагрудном кармане завибрировал телефон. 

— Да? Понял. Где? Хорошо, сейчас же выезжаем. 

Донован вопросительно расширила глаза. 

— У нас ещё одно убийство, — сказал я. — И снова Медвежонок. 

***  
Квартира убитого находилась в Саутворке, в одном из безликих многоквартирных домов, построенных после войны. Места для парковки я не нашёл и оставил «сааб» под запрещающим знаком, сунув под «дворник» полицейский пропуск.

Жертва, Генри Бишоп, тридцати трёх лет от роду, безработный, жил на двенадцатом этаже. Двери лифта уже закрывались, когда в щель просунулась нога в модной туфле. Я нажал на кнопку, и в лифт протиснулся Холмс.

Донован сделал глубокий вдох и отвернулась. 

— Вы что, на крыльях прилетели? Кто вас известил, даже не спрашиваю. И где ваш Босуэлл? *8

— На работе. — Холмс гримасой дал понять, что он думает о таком атавизме, как работа по жёсткому графику. — Как зовут убитого?

— Генри Бишоп. Знаете, кто он? 

— Впервые слышу. Если это его настоящее имя, разумеется. 

Мы вышли из лифта. Дверь квартиры Бишопа была открыта настежь, люди в защитных костюмах и полицейской форме сновали взад и вперёд. Грегсон дожидался нас на площадке. Заложив руки за спину, он покачивался с пятки на мысок, спокойный, как статуя Будды. 

— Как его обнаружили? — спросил я. 

— Дверь на лестницу была приоткрыта. Сосед возвращался с прогулки с собакой, пёс почуял запах и втащил хозяина в квартиру Бишопа. Со ста десятью фунтами ротвейлера не поспоришь. Вот отпечатки лап ротвейлера, а хозяина стошнило вон там, у стены. 

— Отлично его понимаю, — проворчала Донован. 

Вонь чувствовалась даже на лестничной площадке, а в гостиной просто сшибала с ног. 

Андерсон, предусмотрительно надевший защитную маску, склонился над трупом. 

Бишопу было лет сорок-сорок пять. Несмотря на намечающееся брюшко, он мог похвастаться мощной мускулатурой, руки сплошь покрывали одноцветные татуировки. Каштановые вьющиеся волосы немного поредели на макушке. Одет он был в джинсы и чёрную майку без надписей и рисунков. Он сполз с кресла и полулежал, упершись затылком в сиденье и раскинув ноги в ковбойских сапогах. Кресло, пол и одежда убитого были испачканы рвотой и экскрементами.

— Почему вызвали нас?

Андерсон молча приподнял штору. 

В оконной нише хозяин устроил место для отдыха — удобный диванчик вместо подоконника, несколько подушек. На одной из них восседал медвежонок, хмуро глядя на мир из-под полей шляпы. 

— Вряд ли человек вроде Бишопа увлекался мягкими игрушками, — сказала Донован. — Посмотрите на него — настоящий ковбой Мальборо. 

— Не факт. — Андерсон показал на ручку двери, вокруг которой обвивалась длинная змея из полосатого бархата. На её блестящие глазки был надвинут крохотный цилиндр.

— У вас в детстве такой не было, сержант Донован? — поинтересовался Холмс. 

— Она слишком молода. У моей бабушки была, — сказал я. — Окурок от «Житана» нашли? 

— Нет. 

— Отравление никотином. Как необычно. 

— С чего вы взяли? — Кожа под пластырем на моей руке зачесалась. 

— Характерная картина, и запах — чувствуете?

Я втянул носом воздух и едва подавил рвотный рефлекс. 

— Поверю вам на слово. 

— Теперь понятно, куда делся окурок, — хихикнул Андерсон. — Должно быть, съел всю пачку. 

Холмс бросил на него презрительный взгляд и продолжил: 

— Возможно, жертву отравила девушка.

— Какая девушка? 

— Два бокала, один со следами помады. Пачка презервативов на столе, распечатанная. Чулок под сервировочным столиком. 

— Наверное, она ушла.

— Без туфель? — Холмс склонил голову набок. — Четвёртый размер*9 — переодетый мужчина исключается. 

— В спальнях нет женщины, — сказал Грегсон. — И в кухне тоже, и здесь — где она, по-вашему?

— Ванную осмотрели? — спросил я.

— Конечно. 

— В этой квартире одна ванная комната? — спросил Холмс. 

Грегсон переступил с ноги на ногу. 

— Вторая при гостевой спальне, её оставили напоследок…

— В неё кто-нибудь заходил? 

Грегсон покачал головой. 

— Отлично, — сказал я. — Идёмте в ванную.

За дверью второй ванной было тихо. Я дёрнул за ручку, потом постучал.

— Кто-нибудь есть?

Послышался тихий плеск, что-то зашуршало.

— Откройте, пожалуйста. 

Щёлкнула задвижка. Я толкнул дверь и очутился нос к носу с блондинкой лет двадцати пяти. Её бледная кожа покрылась пупырышками озноба и сморщилась, как будто блондинка мокла в воде несколько часов подряд. В соске левой груди красовалась золотое колечко, ещё одно было продето сквозь пупок. Блондинка была совершенно обнажена. 

— Так она всё время была здесь! — сказал Андерсон с исключительной проницательностью.

— Что вы тут делаете? — спросил я.

— Сплю. — Блондинка поморгала, потянулась за полотенцем и неторопливо обернула его вокруг себя. 

— В ванной? 

— Да. А вы кто? 

— Мы из полиции. — Я показал удостоверение. 

— Как инспектор Ребус*10? — Полотенце поползло вниз. Девушка не торопилась его подхватывать. 

— Нет, как инспектор Лестрад. Разве я говорю с шотландским акцентом?

Девушка захихикала, потом, спохватившись, осмотрела себя. 

— А меня зовут Пенни. Не возражаете, если я оденусь?

— Думаю, это неплохая идея. Пенни, а дальше как?

— Миллер. Пенелопа Миллер. Зачем вы пришли? Мы не шумели. 

— Ваш друг умер. 

— Как это умер? Он же только что был жив! 

— С людьми всегда так, — не удержалась Донован, — жив-жив, а потом раз, и умер. 

— Он отравился, — объяснил я. 

— Ой! 

— Вы, случайно, не добавляли в его пищу или напитки какое-нибудь лекарство?

— Не-ет, — Пенни наморщила лобик. — Ничего такого я не делала. Я хотела принять ванну перед этим самым и вроде как уснула. Я крепко сплю. 

— Угу. После дозы хорошо спится, — сказала Донован. 

— Я просто выпила лишнего, — ответила Пенни с достоинством. 

— А следы на венах — это комарики покусали. — Донован фыркнула. — Идите, одевайтесь, нечего тут сверкать. 

Пенни презрительно повела плечиком (полотенце сместилось ещё немного) и пошла в спальню. 

— Опять медвежонок, — прокомментировал Холмс. — Судя по всему, убийца считает, что полицейские слишком глупы, чтобы поймать его, поэтому хочет подразнить вас немного.

Донован покачала головой, не спуская с Холмса глаз. 

— Ты тоже любишь играть, да, псих? Хорошо, когда-нибудь мы сыграем в четыре руки, в комнате для допросов. Только ты будешь по другую сторону стола. 

— Не надо так, — сказал я. — Он не преступник. 

— Пока нет, — согласилась Донован. — Пока ему интереснее играть за нашу команду. Вопрос в том, насколько его хватит. 

— Возможно, дольше, чем вас, — парировал Холмс. — Все мы слышали о полицейских, берущих взятки. Я взятку не возьму, поскольку работаю не за деньги. 

Глаза Донован блеснули, когда она повернула голову — как собака, готовая начать драку. 

— Когда-нибудь, — сказала она нараспев, — ты ошибёшься. Ты ошибёшься, это вопрос времени. А я буду ждать. Запомни, Холмс, я буду следить за каждым твоим движением. 

— Может, поужинаем вместе, чтобы следить было удобнее? Андерсон, вы не против? 

— Прекратите. — Я взял Донован за плечо. — Холмс, вы и вправду переходите все границы! Вы оскорбляете офицера полиции — честного офицера, безупречно выполняющего свою работу. Полиция работает в команде, и ответственное отношение к делу для нас важнее гениальных озарений. Выполнить задание, предоставить по нему полный и своевременный отчёт и приступить к выполнению следующего — таков наш метод. На нём держится полицейская служба. Ответственность, методичность и дисциплина.

— Какая скука! — пробормотал Холмс. — Вы нашли человека, который продал медвежат? 

— Да. Их купила женщина, мы уже составляем фоторобот. 

— Женщина? — Холмс нахмурился и приложил палец к губам. — Ну конечно! 

Он бросился в спальню и выволок оттуда Пенни, в расстёгнутом платье и одном чулке. 

— Помаду какого цвета вы используете? 

— А… помаду? — пролепетала Пенни.

— Не отвечайте! Я угадаю. Вы краситесь в платиновую блондинку…

— Я не крашусь! 

— Не врите, от природы у вас мышино-русый цвет волос. Вы укладываете их волной, носите чулки в сетку, выщипываете брови в ниточку. Стиль ретро. И помада у вас наверняка ярко-алая. Где ваша сумка? Андерсон, где её сумка?! 

Холмс щёлкнул замочком, вытащил тюбик помады. 

— Ну, что я говорил! — Он бросил сумочку Пенни и обернулся ко мне. — Проверьте вторую женщину. 

— Вторую? 

— С каких пор в Скотленд-ярд набирают инвалидов по зрению? На бокале отпечатки оранжевой помады. Вы что, не видите? Женщина, конечно, женщина! 

Холмс бросился из комнаты. 

— А как же гильза? — крикнул я вслед. — И «Житан»?

— Кстати, мы проверили окурки, — сказал Андерсон, отнимая сумочку у Пенни. — Нет, милая девушка, это улика. Прямо сейчас вы не можете её забрать. 

— Как же я без сумки? 

— Вы всё равно поедете с нами. — Донован взяла Пенни Миллер под локоть. 

— Я не поеду! Вы же слышали, что сказал этот сумасшедший детектив — здесь была вторая женщина! 

— Ключевые слова здесь — «сумасшедший детектив», — заметила Донован сухо. — Пока нам доподлинно известно одно: Генри Бишоп убит, и в квартире с ним были только вы, моя дорогая. Надевайте второй чулок, и вперёд. 

— Мне нужен адвокат, — сказала Пенни, обуваясь. — Застегните платье. 

Она повернулась ко мне спиной. Я застегнул «молнию». 

— А адвокат?

— Будет вам адвокат. Донован, уводи её. Так что там с окурками «житана»?

— Они несвежие. Им недели две, и тому, и другому. Я же говорил…

— Нет-нет, — я махнул рукой, прерывая Андерсона. — Они не случайно оказались на месте преступления. Анализ слюны сделали?

— На обоих окурках слюна идентичная. 

— Ну вот видишь. 

Мобильник в моём кармане тихо зажужжал. 

— Да, Фаулер? Да, превосходно. Поезжай к его сестре. 

Андерсон вернулся к работе, а я направился к выходу. Донован и Грегсон уже увезли Пенелопу Миллер, и «сааб» оказался в полном моём распоряжении. Кто-то вытащил мой пропуск из-под дворника, красным маркером набросал на нём неприличную карикатуру и сунул обратно. Это Лондон, детка. 

Я решил, что вечером покажу испоганенный пропуск Майкрофту, и мы попробуем заняться любовью в изображённой на карикатуре позе. 

Фаулер оставил на моём столе отчёт и личную записку. Цифры на искореженном номере мотоцикла удалось восстановить. Хендон*11 прислал ответ на запрос, и личность нашего одинокого мотоциклиста была установлена. Им оказался доктор Уилфрид Смит, для друзей — Вай. 

Закончил Оксфорд, практиковался в Бартсе, затем работал в клинике Принцессы Грейс: блестящая карьера, которую Вай самолично спустил в унитаз. Пристрастился к наркотикам, стал появляться на работе под кайфом. Руководство клиники терпело, но недолго, Смиту пришлось уйти. Лицензии его не лишили, и вскоре он устроился в частную клинику пластической хирургии, в которой благополучно проработал четыре года. Однако три месяца назад клинику закрыли, и у Смита начались проблемы с работой и деньгами. Съехав из квартиры в Сохо, Вай перебрался к сестре, разведённой и бездетной. Вёл себя тихо, вещей не воровал, не буянил, приводов в полицию не имел. 

Очевидно, Смит не собирался задерживаться в Тоттенхэме надолго.

Я взглянул на фотографию. 

Красивый был парень: приятное лицо, белозубая улыбка, атлетическая фигура, чистая здоровая кожа цвета кофе с молоком. Наркотики не успели разрушить его здоровье. 

В кабинет заглянул Грегсон. 

— Шеф, звонок из Винчестера. Переключить на вас?

— Да, пожалуйста. 

В трубке затрещало, послышалась бодрая мелодия, потом затрещало снова. 

— Добрый день, инспектор Лестрад. С вами говорит суперинтендант Каммингс, полиция Винчестера. Как я понимаю, вы сейчас работаете над делом «Медвежонка Паддингтона». 

— Верно.

— Месяц назад мы проводили расследование обстоятельств самоубийства некоего Джефро Рукасла. Это имя ни о чём вам не говорит?

— Боюсь, что нет.

— Он проткнул себя ножом для колки льда в номере отеля «Чёрный лебедь». Перед этим он впал в буйство и разгромил весь номер. Мы выяснили, что он принимал аминазин. Я бы не вспомнил об этом самоубийстве, если бы не одно обстоятельство: в номере мы нашли игрушку — медвежонка Паддингтона. Кроме того, была ещё несообразность. Рукасл, видите ли, доктор медицины. Он должен был знать, что аминазин нельзя запивать алкоголем. Однако посторонних в номере не было, виски в него силой не вливали, так что коронер закрыл дело. Может быть, это никак не связано с вашим делом, но я решил позвонить вам. 

— Спасибо вам, сэр. Вы не могли бы переслать материалы по делу Рукасла? 

— Разумеется. 

Фаулер вернулся через два часа. 

Сестра Смита показала, что за день до гибели Смит говорил ей, что нашёл новое место. Судя по всему, роковым утром он как раз собирался на собеседование. Свой «Дукати» Смит держал в одном из старых гаражей. Владелец склада, приятель сестры Смита, признался, что дал ему ключ. Гараж располагался в пятнадцати минутах ходьбы от дома, однако Вай благоразумно рассудил, что подальше положишь — поближе возьмёшь. Оставить на улице дорогой мотоцикл означало гарантированно его лишиться. Замок на гараже Фаулер лично попробовал открыть немудрёной отмычкой. Задача оказалась несложная. 

Допрос Пенни Миллер ничего не дал — она продолжала твердить, что спала и ничего не слышала. 

Фоторобот, составленный Хадиёй Пулитцер, прогнали через ЕНПКС и проверили всех женщин, подпадающих под описание. Одна из подходящих кандидаток сидела, вторая умерла, а третья жила в Испании. На всякий случай их фотографии показали Пулитцер и получили отрицательный ответ — нет, никто из этих женщина не покупал в её магазине игрушечных медвежат. 

Мне оставалось только одно. 

***  
— Смит тоже принадлежал к группе людей, за судьбой которых вы следили? 

— Добрый вечер, инспектор. Выпьете чего-нибудь? Джин? Пиво? 

— Мне ничего от вас не нужно. 

— Кроме имени преступника, я полагаю. 

— Кроме информации, которую вы скрываете! 

— Хватит, хватит! — Уотсон встал между мной и Холмсом. 

— Не волнуйся, Джон, инспектор не станет распускать руки, — сказал Холмс небрежно. — Вот если бы здесь была сержант Донован…

— Не смейте трогать Донован, вы, безответственный… — Я понял, что сейчас и вправду наброшусь на него с кулаками, и заставил себя остановиться. 

— Да? Продолжайте. — Холмс растянул губы в улыбке. — Безответственный кто?

— Оставим это. — Я сел, сделал глубокий вдох и постарался успокоиться. — Мы выяснили имя второй жертвы. 

— Уилфрид Смит. — Холмс кивнул. — Я спросил у владельца склада, кто парковал мотоцикл в его гараже. Этот человек мне обязан, поэтому не стал запираться. 

— Смит был в вашем списке? 

— Возможно. 

Миссис Хадсон заглянула в гостиную

— Кто-нибудь хочет чаю? Я купила имбирное печенье. 

— Я хочу, миссис Хадсон, — сказал Уотсон. — От бурных сцен у меня разыгрывается аппетит. 

— О, Шерлок, нехорошо дразнить инспектора Лестрада, — укорила Холмса миссис Хадсон. — Он делает такую полезную работу! 

— А как же я? — Холмс драматически развёл руками. 

— Для тебе же всё это не всерьёз, правда, милый? 

— Всерьёз! — крикнул Холмс в её удаляющуюся спину. — Конечно, всерьёз! Это вся моя жизнь! А для инспектора это просто работа! 

— В первую очередь, это жизнь для людей, которых убивают, — сказал я. — Если бы вы вовремя дали мне наводку на Смита, сейчас он был бы жив. 

— До него всё равно был добрались. 

— Кто?

Холмс упал в кресло, перебросив ноги через ручку, и уставился в потолок. 

— А о самоубийстве Рукасла вы знали? — Я не собирался оставлять его в покое. — Это убийство, так? 

— Ваше умение делать выводы достойно изумления.

— Я делаю вывод, что вас часто лупили в школе. 

— Почему вы так решили?

— Где-то же вас должны были лупить. Вы соучастник убийства, это вы понимаете? 

— Есть много людей, интересующих меня, и все по разным причинам, — сказал Холмс спокойно. — Дать их имена означает сбить вас с верного пути, а с этим вы и без меня справляетесь. Свенсон была медсестрой и ушла на пенсию пять лет тому назад. Рукасл заведовал клиникой пластической хирургии, но Свенсон в этой клинике не работала. Смит — хирург, специалист по полостным операциям, которыми клиника Рукасла не занимались. Он и Свенсон нигде не пересекались. Вы видите между ними связь?

— Уверен, что она есть.

— Я тоже, но у меня нет доказательств. У меня нет ничего, кроме гипотез, а мои гипотезы — моё личное дело. Мне никто не платит за расследование дела Медвежонка Паддингтона, я занимаюсь им из чистого любопытства. Мне просто хочется узнать, кто стоит за преступлениями и что из всего этого выйдет. 

Внезапно я почувствовал холодный озноб. Глаза Холмса сверкали, и выглядел он таким же сумасшедшим, как и преступник, оставлявший нам игрушечных мишек в качестве подарка. 

«Пока ему интересно быть на нашей стороне», — сказала Донован. Что, если интересы Холмса изменились? 

— Пожалуй, я пойду. — Я поднялся. 

Холмс взглянул на меня поверх сложенных домиком пальцев и подмигнул.

— Передавайте привет Майкрофту.

***  
— Ты говорил своему брату, что мы встречаемся?

— Здравствуй, Грегори. 

— Здравствуй, Майкрофт. Так говорил? 

Майкрофт встал с дивана и заворчал на Крипи, трущегося о его ноги. 

— Оставь меня, животное! Я весь в этой отвратительной шерсти. Я похож на бродягу. Конечно, я не говорил Шерлоку. Он знает? Как неприятно. Терпеть не могу его комментарии по поводу моей личной жизни. Кстати, она всё ещё есть? 

Он испытующе взглянул на меня. Я положил руки ему на плечи. Через секунду мы целовались. Ещё через полчаса я понял, что страшно голоден. 

— Ты ужинал? 

Майкрофт улёгся поудобнее, наполовину столкнув меня с дивана, и посмотрел в потолок. 

— Пока тебя не было, я просмотрел твои книги. Похоже, у тебя нет времени на чтение.

— Может, я не люблю читать.

— Тогда бы книг вообще не было. 

— Может, их жена оставила. — Я взглянул на Майкрофта, ухмыльнулся и показал на ридер. — Вот она, моя библиотека. 

— Я предпочитаю бумажные книги. — Майкрофт покосился на дешёвую обложку и поморщился. — Желательно, на хорошей бумаге.

— Найди себе лорда, Майкрофт, — посоветовал я. — Желательно, пэра. Увидишь, как тебе сразу полегчает. 

Майкрофт поджал губы. Похоже, он ждал, что я просто лягу ему под ноги, и всякий раз неприятно удивлялся, обнаружив, что я не собираюсь этого делать. 

— Ты и в еде не слишком разборчив, — заключил он. — Содержимое твоего холодильника произвело на меня удручающее впечатление. 

— Да что ты? Надо проверить. 

Майкрофт закрыл лицо согнутой в локте рукой и, похоже, задремал. Я надел домашние джинсы и отправился на поиски еды. Не успел я открыть холодильник, как в гостиной что-то упало, и голый Майкрофт влетел в кухню, затравленно озираясь. Рубашку и брюки он держал в руках

— Твой кот… — пробормотал он. — Твой чёртов кот! Я собирался одеться, и вдруг из моих трусов выпала крыса! 

— А ты говорил — «не любит». Ты его герой. До сих пор Крипи дарил крыс только мне. Кстати, зачем тебе одеваться? Всё равно ведь разденешься. 

Майкрофт бросил на меня полный угрюмого достоинства взгляд. 

— Прямо Хитклифф, — одобрил я. — Пиццу будешь?

— Нет. — Майкрофт поморщился. 

— Есть сэндвичи с сыром и творожный пудинг.

— Я съем яблоко. 

— Можешь съесть два, — разрешил я. — Майкрофт, ты не опасаешься, что твой брат из детектива превратится в преступника? Предположим, ему покажется, что совершать преступления забавнее, чем расследовать. 

Майкрофт очистил яблоко одним длинным стремительным движением, коснулся спиральной ленты кожуры. Его руки и руки Шерлока будто отливали в одной форме: узкие кисти, длинные сильные пальцы. 

— Поведение Шерлока часто производит впечатление неадекватности, но в этом больше рисовки, чем истинных чувств. Ему кажется, что отрицание человеческого в себе сделает его неуязвимым. Шерлок не понимает, какой вред себе причиняет, а я никак не могу донести до него, что среди людей безопаснее оставаться человеком. Острота интеллекта Шерлока уравновешивается отсутствием здравого смысла. — Майкрофт криво улыбнулся. — Он редко тратит свой ум на житейские дела. Шерлоку бы чуть больше чувства юмора, но у него есть только язвительность. Юмор смягчает невзгоды, язвительность только делает боль острее, оттого-то Шерлок весь в синяках. 

Я подумал, что слова Майкрофта относятся в первую очередь к нему самому. Шерлок был достаточно толстокож, чтобы пережить любой удар, а вот Майкрофт прятал тонкую шкурку под наращенным панцирем.

— Нет, Шерлок не станет преступником, — заключил Майкрофт. — Он любит танцевать, но не любит делать первый шаг. Пригласить Шерлока на танец или поединок должен кто-то другой. Пока вызов не получен, Шерлок будет лежать носом в стенку и жаловаться на скуку. 

— Надеюсь, не найдётся такого же энтузиаста, только с тёмной стороны. К счастью, люди совершают преступления, потому что они приносят доход. — Я взглянул на Майкрофта. — У преступников, которых я сажаю, костюмы лучше твоих. 

— Твоих, ты хотел сказать.

— У всех людей костюмы лучше моих. 

— Наконец-то ты это признал. Первый шаг к решению проблемы. 

— Моя одежда меня устраивает. Уверен, что не хочешь пудинг? Тогда я съем. 

— Ты бы выбросил крысу. И трусы мои тоже, я больше никогда не смогу их надеть. 

— Выброшу, как только Крипи уйдёт на прогулку. Не хочу оскорбить его в лучших чувствах. Боишься крыс, а?

— И только их, — сказал Майкрофт холодно. — Значит, тебя устраивает твоя одежда, твоё питание, твоё семейное положение и твоя квартира. А работа твоя тебя устраивает? Ты не слишком честолюбив, правда, Грегори? 

— Не мог бы ты звать меня «Грег»? Когда меня называют «Грегори», я будто снова оказываюсь в школе. Глупое ощущение.

— Не пытайся увести разговор в сторону. 

— Ты меня допрашиваешь, что ли? 

— Сейчас ты мог быть суперинтендантом или даже помощником комиссара, если бы в своё время тебя не понизили в должности. Почему? 

Я ответил не сразу. Надо ли рассказывать? Не его это дело. Впрочем, почему бы и нет? 

— Избил подозреваемого.

— На тебя не похоже.

— Откуда тебе знать, что на меня похоже, а что нет? — Я подумал ещё. — Работая в полиции, привыкаешь сдерживаться. Или ты себя контролируешь, или меняй работу. С кем бы ты ни имел дело, надо сохранять хладнокровие. Но иногда просто не выходит. У того типа была семья — жена и двое детей. Соседи пожаловались на шум. Сказали, по вечерам в доме кричат, будто кого-то бьют. Парень, на которого жаловались, на вид был очень приличный — маленький, в очках, похож на бухгалтера. Очень вежливый. Если бы у него был хвост, он бы им вилял, но в дом нас пускать не хотел. Когда мы всё-таки вошли, стало ясно, почему. Его жена и дети — их избивали годами, тут не ошибёшься. В жизни не видел таких несчастных, сломленных существ. Ну, я и не сдержался, дал ему в зубы. Один раз. После этого меня и понизили. 

— А что стало с теми людьми?

— Жена отказалась подавать жалобу, дело прикрыли. Тогда у социальных служб ещё не было таких полномочий. В конце концов, женщина забрала детей и ушла от этого садиста. Через год он нашёл их. Жене разнёс голову из дробовика, старшую дочь ранил, среднего сына убил, младший мальчик сумел убежать и спрятаться. Потом этот ублюдок застрелился сам. Жаль, что он не начал сразу с этого. Самое скверное, что всё это происходит каждый день, совсем рядом, и мы никогда это не остановим. 

— Такова человеческая натура. Люди умирают, ты ничего не сможешь с этим поделать. Глупо поддаваться эмоциям и жертвовать из-за них своей карьерой. 

— Ты просто кладезь сочувствия. 

— Опять эмоции. Печально иметь такую чувствительную душу. Должно быть, просто ад. — Майкрофт покончил со вторым яблоком, облизнул пальцы и поднял на меня свои светлые, острые глаза. Он так и не оделся. — Иди ко мне, Грег. 

— Считаешь секс лекарством от всех печалей?

— Или это, или выпивка. 

Майкрофт обнял меня, прижался бёдрами к бёдрам. Его член был мягким, но я быстро это поправил. Начали мы на кухонном столе, а закончили в постели. Негоже состоявшимся мужчинам за сорок заниматься любовью на коврике у кошачьей миски. 

Донован позвонила в самый неподходящий момент. Я знал, что это она — только Салли звонит, когда я в туалете, или под душем, или в дорожной пробке пытаюсь выиграть дюйм свободного пространства у десяти конкурентов. На этот раз она позвонила, когда Майкрофт сидел на мне верхом. Мобильник был в кармане брюк, а брюки — на полу в гостиной. Ещё я знал, что Донован не отступится, пока я не отвечу. Надо было отключить телефон, но я забыл. 

Майкрофт не собирался останавливаться. Закрыв глаза, он поднимался и отпускался, будто не слышал назойливого жужжания. Не выдержав, я повалил его на спину, быстренько дотрахал и, оставив смаковать удовольствие от оргазма, побрёл в гостиную.

Это действительно была Донован. 

— Да? 

— Я обработала ответы на запросы по данным с камер возле дома Свенсон. Камера магазина напротив зафиксировала человека, проходившего мимо в пять часов в день убийства. Кажется, у нас появился свидетель, если не подозреваемый. Парень есть в базах данных, я выяснила его имя и адрес. 

— Посмотри на часы. Половина третьего ночи!

— Я только сейчас закончила. — Судя по голосу, Донован не на шутку обиделась.

— Хорошо. Прекрасно. Поедем к твоему свидетелю прямо с утра. А что, жена Андерсона уже вернулась из отпуска? Нет, я просто так спрашиваю. Не обижайся ты, ради бога. Ты молодец, правда, просто я не один. Ничего, бывает. До завтра, Салли, до завтра. 

— У тебя с твоим сержантом по-настоящему доверительные отношения. — Мне почудилась ревнивая нотка в голосе Майкрофта. — Она знает о твоих предпочтениях? 

— Полагаю, да. Мы никогда об этом не говорили, но Донован — хороший сыщик.

— Странно, что она тебя не осуждает.

— Если Салли принимает тебя, она принимает тебя целиком. Если не принимает… тоже целиком. 

— Шерлок, думаю, попал во вторую категорию.

— Он сам виноват. Предупреди его, пускай не нарывается на неприятности. Стоит ему сделать неверный шаг, и Донован с удовольствием столкнёт его в пропасть. 

— Шерлок никогда не слушает моих предупреждений. В любом случае Донован слишком незначительна, чтобы причинить ему серьёзные неприятности. 

— Донован — полицейский. При жизни, которую ведёт твой брат, она сумеет выбрать момент. 

— Но ведь ты её придержишь.

— Не знаю. Может быть, я не захочу её придержать, а может, и не смогу. Не всё в моей власти. Я служу закону, и если твой брат закон нарушит, я поступлю, как полагается. 

— А если закон нарушу я?

— Наверное, ты уйдёшь от ответственности, как вы все это делаете: всё для блага Короны, всё на пользу Империи, а в чём заключается благо и польза, решаете, конечно, вы. Но я считаю, что преступник должен быть наказан. Не нарушай закон, Майкрофт. 

***  
Позже Майкрофт всё-таки порылся в ридере на предмет моих истинных увлечений. 

Думаю, он был разочарован, обнаружив множество триллеров и дюжину детективов. Над полем брани, усеянным трупами блондинок и шантажистов, одиноко возвышался «Шпиль» Голдинга — уже год, как я не мог продвинуться дальше двадцать девятой страницы. 

Пусть мои литературные предпочтения не свидетельствовали о хорошем вкусе, моё отношение к преступлению и наказанию они иллюстрировали как нельзя лучше. 

***  
Предполагаемого свидетеля звали Джеймс Маккарти. В семнадцать он был судим за угон автомобиля, получил полгода условно ввиду смягчающих обстоятельств («Мы просто хотели покататься!»), с тех пор никаких криминальных дел за ним не числилось. Тем не менее, возможность того, что Маккарти и есть наш убийца, оставалась. 

Я отправил Донован с фотографией Маккарти к мисс Стоппер — на случай, если окажется, что он и есть молодой человек, дважды навещавший Свенсон.

К самому Маккарти поехали мы с Грегсоном.   
Путь предстоял неблизкий — Маккарти жил в Мордене. Из Лондона мы выбрались быстро и благополучно, даже дождь перестал. Неприятность подстерегала нас под самым Морденом. 

Раздался хлопок, машина вильнула. Я съехал на обочину и остановился. Точно, прокол. Запасное колесо я использовал на прошлой неделе, да так и не удосужился обзавестись новым. 

— Что? — спросил Грегсон. 

— Колесо проколол.

— А. 

Я по-новому оценил достоинства Грегсона. Никто другой не удержался бы от восклицаний и комментариев. Мы доползли до ближайшей автомастерской на трёх колёсах и одной молитве и только благодаря служебным удостоверениям покинули её через какой-нибудь час. Всё это время Грегсон читал «Добрые предзнаменования» в мягкой обложке и тихо хмыкал — в его случае это означало жизнерадостный смех. 

С каждой минутой я любил Грегсона всё больше. 

— Всё, можно ехать, — сказал механик, вытирая руки ветошью.

— Хорошо. — Грегсон захлопнул книгу и сунул её в карман пальто. 

— Далеко отсюда до Мордена? — спросил я механика. 

— Ещё миль двадцать, только никуда не сворачивайте. 

Мы остановились возле маленького стандартного дома — точно такие же выстроились по обе стороны узкой улицы. Зелёную краску на двери недавно подновили. 

Чтобы добиться успеха в нашей работе, нужно уметь разговаривать с людьми. Иногда нужно быть милым, иногда — выглядеть немного недотёпой. Едва Маккарти открыл дверь, как я понял, что от меня требуется выглядеть всего лишь инспектором Скотленд-ярда. Из одежды на нём были только трусы и татуировки. 

— Заходите, — сказал он. — Я только это… оденусь. В отпуске я. Типа это… не ждал никого. 

Запираться Маккарти не стал.

— Да, я это… там был. Только не в этом доме, а рядом. Там моя… типа, подружка живёт. Ага, где-то в пять. К ней мать приехать собиралась, так что она это… сказала, чтобы я ушёл. Я как-то матерям не больно нравлюсь. Типа, из-за татуировок. 

— Вы кого-нибудь видели возле соседнего дома? 

Маккарти почесал ухо. 

— Ага. Большой такой парень. 

— Белый, чёрный, жёлтый?

— Белый. 

— Особые приметы у него были? 

— Да нет, только очень большой. — Маккарти снова задумался. — На Брезнева похож.

— На кого?

— На Брезнева. — Маккарти взглянул на нас снисходительно. — Был такой русский президент. У этого брови такие же — будто усы выросли над глазами. Только не чёрные, а белые. В смысле, седые. 

— Этот человек пытался проникнуть в дом?

— Нет. Он это… просто стоял. По сторонам смотрел. Типа, ждал кого-то. 

— Можете дать нам фамилию и адрес своей подруги?

— Так она его не видела, — удивился Маккарти. 

— Пожалуйста, сэр. 

— Ладно. Только я это… фамилию забыл. И номер квартиры. Где она, помню, а номер нет. У меня где-то записано, пойду поищу. 

— Вы из Скотленд-ярда? — В гостиную вошёл высокий, седой, как лунь, старик. — Не вставайте. Надеюсь, у Джеймса всё в порядке? 

— Он всего лишь свидетель, — сказал я, всё же поднимаясь. — Инспектор Лестрад. 

— Джон Тэнер. Джеймс — мой внук. Дочь, видите ли, неудачно вышла замуж, да и сама она у меня вышла неудачная. Пришлось перебраться в Англию, чтобы присматривать за Джеймсом. В Балтиморе он бы не прижился. 

Руки Тэнера подрагивали от старческого тремора, но держался он прямо. 

— Я видел ваш портрет в новостях, — сказал он. — Неужели Джеймс видел Медвежонка Паддингтона? Есть вероятность, что Медвежонок явится сюда? 

— Мы можем предоставить вам и вашему внуку охрану.

— Ерунда. Пусть приходит. Я научил Джеймса стрелять. — Старик вынул из ящика стола леденец «Опал Фрутс». — Хотите?

— Нет, спасибо. 

— Ужасное это дело — бросать курить на склоне лет. Восемьдесят лет я и сигареты были лучшими друзьями.

— Врачи запретили? — спросил я, секундной паузой выразив почтение к табачному стажу Маккарти.

— Врачи! — Старик фыркнул. — Врачи запретили мне курить тридцать лет тому назад. Я пережил их всех, вот так-то! Я бросил курить из-за астмы Дэвида. Он у меня малость придурковат, но всё равно хороший парень. Не могу видеть, как он начинает синеть и кашлять, едва завидев пепельницу. Хилая пошла молодёжь. 

Маккарти покосился на меня. Я машинально втянул живот. 

— В моё время народ был крепче. Мне девяносто пять, а я ещё соображаю. — Маккарти взглянул на меня из-под морщинистых век. 

— Это вы, сэр? — Грегсон показал на фотографию на стене. 

Маккарти, ещё молодой, не старше шестидесяти, в тропическом костюме и панаме красовался на фоне артиллерийского орудия. Рядом стоял ещё один белый мужчина, лет сорока, в военной форме неизвестного мне государства. 

— Да, это я, а рядом полковник Моран, из вашей МИ-6. Неплохой был парень, только пары винтов в голове не хватало. Купил ферму в Родезии в семьдесят шестом — многие в нашей профессии этим кончают. 

— Ушёл на заслуженный отдых, стало быть, — сказал я. 

Старикан расхохотался хриплым дребезжащим смехом.

— Точно, ушёл на отдых. А у тебя есть чувство юмора, приятель. 

Я не понял, о чём он, но на всякий случай улыбнулся. 

— Ну вот, типа, адрес. — Джеймс протянул мне листок и взглянул на деда. 

Тот всё усмехался, созерцая неизвестного мне полковника Морана, в семьдесят шестом перековавшего меч на орало. 

***   
Наш дальнейший путь лежал в Восточный Кройдон, к вдове Джефро Рукасла. Она жила в собственном доме, не роскошном, но приличном. У входа росли две чахлые туи и самшит, пожелтевший с одного бока. Звонка на двери не было, так что пришлось стучать. 

Нам открыла высокая бледная женщина. 

— Да? — Она обвела нас вопросительным взглядом бледно-серых глаз. — Ах, полиция. Опять. Хотите что-то ещё узнать про Джефа?

— Да, мэм. Вы позволите нам войти? 

Миссис Рукасл посторонилась.

— Проходите в гостиную.

Маленький терьер подбежал к нам, быстро обнюхал наши ноги и отошёл, приветливо помахивая хвостом. 

Вопросы были самые обычные: когда уехал Рукасл? В каком он был настроении? Что говорил о своих планах? Сказал ли, когда вернётся? 

Миссис Рукасл отвечала гладко, но неохотно. 

В течение нескольких лет Рукасл руководил клиникой пластической хирургии. Потом владелец закрыл клинику. Рукасл пытался работать то в одном месте, то в другом, но работа ему не нравилась. Тогда он выкупил половинную долю в фирме, занимавшейся поставками медицинского оборудования. В Винчестер Рукасл поехал по деловым вопросам. 

— Я уже много раз обо всём рассказывала. И потом, Джеф всё равно мёртв, так какая разница, звонил он мне из гостиницы или нет? 

— Позвольте нам решать, миссис Рукасл. Ответьте на мой вопрос, будьте добры. 

Она опустила глаза и проговорила в чашку: 

— Звонил. Сказал, что добрался нормально, встретил какого-то знакомого, они выпили в гостиничном баре. Язык у него немного заплетался. 

— Имя знакомого он не назвал? 

— Нет. Я не спросила. Думала, расскажет, когда вернётся. 

Терьер взял в зубы резиновую кость и положил её хозяйке на колени. Миссис Рукасл рассеянно бросила её на коврик. Терьер бросился за ней, толкнул столик на тонких ножках, уронив фотографию в серебряной рамке. Я поднял её и поставил на место. Молодая женщина с приятным живым лицом, сплошь покрытым веснушками, улыбалась в камеру. Волосы, каштановые, с красивым медным отливом, были заплетены в толстую косу. 

— Кто эта девушка? — спросил я. 

— Элис, дочь мужа от первого брака, — сказала миссис Рукасл неохотно. — Давно с нами не живёт. Сначала мы неплохо ладили, Элис даже работала в клинике мужа медсестрой, но потом начались ссоры. 

— Из-за чего?

— Из-за всего. Всё ей не нравилось. В конце концов она разругалась и со мной, и с отцом, собрала вещи и с тех пор даже с Рождеством не поздравляет. 

— У вас ещё дети?

— Сын. Учится в закрытой школе. 

— Вы можете одолжить нам эту фотографию?

— Зачем? — Миссис Рукасл пытливо взглянула на меня. — С Элис что-то случилось? 

— Нет. — Я замялся. — Мы не знаем. Возможно, речь шла не о ней. 

— Возьмите, — сказала миссис Рукасл равнодушно. — Если найдёте её, скажите, что я буду рада её увидеть. 

— Благодарю вас. 

Миссис Рукасл снова бросила кость терьеру. 

— Как зовут компаньона вашего мужа?

— Моран. Себастьян Моран. 

Мы с Грегсоном переглянулись. 

— Сколько ему лет?

— Мы не очень близко знакомы с мистером Мораном. Что-то около пятидесяти. 

— Ещё одна просьба, которая может вам не понравится. 

— Чему уж тут нравиться… говорите.

— Я прошу вашего разрешения на вскрытие тела вашего мужа. У нас есть подозрение, что его убили. 

— Столько времени прошло. Вам придётся его ложкой из гроба вычерпывать. — Миссис Рукасл улыбнулась странной, жестокой улыбкой. — Да и к чему всё это? Он покончил с собой, это точно. 

— Это наша забота, мэм, — сказал я. — Вы даёте разрешение?

— Пожалуйста. Можете насовсем его забрать. 

— Хладнокровная особа, — сказал Грегсон. — Думаете, Элис Рукасл — та самая девушка, что покупала медвежат?

— Приметы совпадают с описанием.

— Возвращаемся в Ярд? 

— Сначала заглянем в Ковент-Гарден. 

Хадия Пулитцер обрадовалась мне, как родному. Она взяла снимок, касаясь его лишь кончиками пальцев. 

— Очень похожа, особенно волосы. Но это не она.

— Вы уверены? 

Хадия ещё раз посмотрела на фотографию.

— Нет, не она. У меня хорошая память на лица. 

— Зря прокатились, — сказал Грегсон, когда мы вернулись. 

— Что у тебя нового? — спросил я Донован. 

— К Свенсон приходил не Маккарти. Ещё проверили все квартиры в доме Бишопа. Никто о нём слыхом не слыхивал, не говоря уж о его гостях. Его единственная сестра живёт в Филадельфии, в Штатах. Уйму времени потратили, и всё без толку. 

— А где Фаулер?

— На допросе. 

Я кивнул. 

Фаулер был создан для роли доброго полицейского»: природа наградила его мягким выражением лица и ртом с приподнятыми уголками, как у дельфина, отчего казалось, что он всегда улыбается. Приглядевшись, вы бы заметили, что улыбка, таящаяся в уголках рта Фаулера, не достигает глаз, но никто обычно не приглядывался. Подозреваемые в его присутствии непроизвольно расслаблялись и начинали болтать. Осознание того, какую ошибку они совершили, приходило к ним лишь на скамье подсудимых. 

— Какое дело? 

— День рождения Большого Майка Брегана. 

С этим возни не предвиделось, всё было ясно: компания уголовников отмечала чей-то день рождения, в разгар празднества всплыли старые обиды, один из гостей ударил другого стулом по голове, да так ловко, что прикончил товарища на месте. 

— Почему Медвежонок не убил Миллер? — Донован отхлебнула кофе и поморщилась. 

— Не догадался заглянуть во вторую ванную. Или же ему попросту не нужна была вторая смерть. Он пришёл за Бишопом, он получил Бишопа. У меня появились сомнения, что мы имеем дело с серийным убийцей. 

— А как же игрушечные мишки? Нормальному человеку в голову не придёт их оставлять. 

— Жертвы не изнасилованы. Они не подвергались пыткам или издевательствам. Между ними нет ничего общего — они разного пола и возраста, у них разное социальное положение и достаток. Не похоже, чтобы наш убийца наслаждался болью и страданиями жертв. Напротив, он старается покончить с ними как можно быстрее и задерживается на месте преступления лишь для того, чтобы оставить медвежонка. Собственно, медвежонок — единственное, что указывает на серийного убийцу.

— Но если он не психопат, для чего подписывать свои преступления? — спросила Донован. — В чём смысл? Или это признак сумасшествия, или…

— Или послания оставляет не убийца, — сказал я. — Послания оставляет человек, который связан с преступником, знает, о том, где и как будет совершено очередное убийство, но по каким-то причинам не может его предотвратить или обратиться в полицию напрямую. 

— Сэр, хорошо, что вы здесь. — Глаза Фаулера блестели. Похоже, допрос принёс что-то интересное. — Помните, в квартире Свенсон нашли гильзу с дыркой? 

— Я помню каждую проклятую подробность этого проклятого дела, — проворчал я. 

— Я только что допрашивал Наташу Коннелли. 

— А, старая знакомая. 

— Русская? — спросила Донован. 

— Нет. Крещена была Сарой, «Наташа» — в честь приятеля Бориса. Тоже прозвище, в честь Бориса Карлоффа. — Фаулер ухмыльнулся. 

— А как зовут её приятеля на самом деле?

— Джозеф Литтлджон. Живёт в Шордиче. Так вот, эта Наташа поначалу несла всякую чушь — вы знаете, как начинают суетиться наркоманы, когда чувствуют, что подходит время для очередной дозы. Пыталась со мной заигрывать, жаловалась, что вообще не хотела идти на вечеринку — по гороскопу у неё неудачный день. Я решил наладить с ней отношения, так что мы немного поговорили про гороскопы. Вот послушайте.

Фаулер включил диктофон. 

«— Ну, я его предупредила: он Телец, а Тельцов в девятый лунный день звёзды предостерегали против потери памятной вещи, дорогой сердцу, а он вместо спасиба обозвал меня дурой. Вот и делай людям добро. Вот и сам виноват!

— Он действительно потерял памятную вещь?

— Ну! На следующий день подходит, мы в пабе сидели, и как замахнётся на меня, Борис еле успел перехватить. Дурак такой, вообще. Я же добра ему хотела, а он говорит — накаркала, курица. Посеял где-то свой амулет, он его всегда на цепочке носил. Гильза от какого-то пистолета, здоровая такая. От «питона», может.»

— «Он» — это кто?

— Уильям Коди. Дикий Билл.

Наташе повезло, что друг Борис успел остановить Коди. Если бы Дикий Билл решил заполнить анкету на сайте знакомств, то в графе «Хобби» мог спокойно указать: «Нанесение увечий». 

— Когда у нас был девятый лунный день? — спросил я. 

— Вторая половина воскресенья — первая понедельника, — сказала Донован. 

— Ты тоже следишь за гороскопами? — Фаулер усмехнулся. 

— Лучше следить за гороскопами, чем наследить на месте преступления, — Донован тоже ухмыльнулась. — Зря Коди не поверил Наташе. Что ещё она сказала? 

— Больше ничего. Сообразила, что сболтнула лишнего, захлопнулась, как устрица, и больше ни слова вытянуть не удалось. 

— При ней что-нибудь было?

Разумеется, я имел в виду не айфон и губную помаду.

— Две таблетки экстази и коробок марихуаны. Две унции. Тянет на распространение. 

— Запросите досье Уильяма Коди через ЕНПКС, — велел я одному из констеблей. — Как получите, распечатаете его фотографию. Нужно будет показать её Маккарти. Есть у Дикого Билла одна особая примета — брови на пол-лица. 

— Большой парень, да? — прибавил Грегсон задумчиво. 

— Инспектор Лестрад, суперинтендант хотел вас видеть. 

***  
— Вы это читали? — Гилберт протянул мне одну из газет, лежавших на его столе. 

«Отравление в Саутворке. Красавица-блондинка взята под стражу. «Медвежонок Паддингтон» — женщина? «Самое ужасное зрелище, какое мне приходилось видеть!» — утверждает инспектор Лестрад.»

Я вздохнул. 

— Я тоже высказался. — Гилберт скривил губы в усмешке. — «Мы укротим цунами беззакония, взметнувшееся над Британией!»

— Нельзя подать на них в суд?

— И сказать, что мы не собираемся укрощать цунами беззакония? Кстати, как можно укротить цунами — вычерпать его ведром? 

— Только что у нас появился подозреваемый. — Я рассказал о Коди. 

— Ну, это уже на что-то похоже. — Гилберт потёр переносицу и без видимой связи спросил: — Холмс хоть чем-нибудь был вам полезен? 

— С его помощью мы нашли магазин, где купили медвежат. У нас есть описание женщины, которая приобрела игрушки. В настоящий момент мы её разыскиваем. 

— Ещё что-то?

О списках Холмса я упоминать не стал. 

— Мне звонили из Винчестера. Первая жертва Медвежонка, Джефро Рукасл, погибла там. Местная полиция решила, что это самоубийство. 

— Возможно, это и было самоубийство. — Гилберт сморщился и махнул рукой. — Займитесь своими делами, Лестрад. Возьмёте Медвежонка, тогда и разберётесь, что там произошло с Рукаслом. У вас есть предположения, где искать Литтлджона?

— Приятель Сары Коннели может знать. Пожалуй, я съезжу к нему прямо сейчас. 

— Так поезжайте. Чего вы ждёте — благословения архиепископа Кентерберийского? — Гилберт раскрыл коробочку с пилюлями и бросил одну себе в рот. — И не вздумайте спрашивать меня, как я себя чувствую. 

— Как скажете, сэр.

— Я чувствую себя, как будто гвоздей наелся.

— Мне очень жаль.

— Уверен, не так, как мне. 

***  
— Донован, поедешь со мной к Борису. 

Салли украдкой взглянула на часы и вздохнула. 

— У тебя другие планы?

— Нет, сэр. До пятницы я совершенно свободна. 

Литтлджон гнездился в одном из стоявших бок о бок одинаковых кирпичных домов. Я поднялся на единственную ступеньку крыльца и позвонил. 

— Жаль, что у нас нет оружия, — сказала Донован. 

— Не думаю, что Литтлджон начнёт косить нас из автомата. 

Борис был похож на огромного свирепого шоколадного зайца, и в голове у него, судя по выражению глаз, было так же пусто. Ломброзо мигом определил бы его в кандидаты на пожизненную каторгу. На самом деле, Литтлджон был вполне безобиден и промышлял «конструктором»: из четырёх угнанных автомобилей он мог собрать один, новенький, без анамнеза. Поделки Бориса в Восточной Европе расхватывали, как горячие сосиски. К сбыту он, конечно, никакого отношения не имел. С арифметикой Литтлджон состоял в натянутых отношениях, деньгами в семье распоряжалась Наташа. 

— Я ничего не сделал, — сказал он, даже не взглянув на моё удостоверение. 

— Тебя ни в чём и не обвиняют. 

— Само собой. Просто в гости зашли. 

— Ты нам не дерзи, — сказала Донован. 

— Ну так говорите, что вам надо. — Борис отхлебнул пива и вперился в телевизор. 

На экране два боксёра, белый и чёрный, кружили по рингу. 

— Нам нужен Коди.

— Здесь его нет. 

Я взял пульт и выключил телевизор. 

— Адрес Уильяма Коди, — повторил я терпеливо. — Возможно, он убил трёх человек. Ты ведь не хочешь пойти за соучастие? Скажи нам его адрес. 

Будь Борис поумнее, сказал бы, что не в курсе, и все дела, но врать он не умел, и мы оба это знали, поэтому он лишь уставился на тёмный экран, шевеля складками на лбу. 

— Ты сам родишь или тебе кесарево сделать? — не выдержала Донован. 

Литтлджон взглянул на неё с недоумением. Метафоры — это было не для него. 

— Где Коди?

Борис перевёл взгляд на пол. Он походил на школьника-переростка, у которого учитель выпытывает, который из королей подписал Хартию Вольностей. 

— Или ты скажешь, или я упеку Наташу за распространение, — нажал я. — Вы долго не увидитесь. 

Выражение физиономии Литтлджона не изменилось. Я собрался расписать, как тяжко придётся Наташе в тюрьме, но угроза запустила мыслительный процесс в большой, литой, как пуля, голове Бориса. 

— Он у подружки.

— Где она живёт?

Литтлджон назвал адрес. 

Не успели мы выйти, а он уже открыл новую банку пива и взялся за пульт. Хорошо быть по-настоящему тупым. 

— Не понимаю, что Наташа в нём нашла, — сказала Донован. 

— Лучше спроси, что он нашёл в Наташе, — отозвался я. 

Наташа, лицом походившая на измученного ангела, была из тех пронзительных истеричек, кому достаточно открыть рот, чтобы захотелось отвесить ей пинка.

На улице стемнело. 

— Борис может позвонить Коди? — Донован поёжилась и подняла воротник. 

— Вряд ли, но лучше взять его сейчас. 

— Вызывать группу? 

— Сначала нужно выяснить, там ли Коди. По ночам такие, как он, дома не сидят. 

Мы мчались через туман, по Рочестер-роуд и Винсент-сквер, выехали на Воскхолл-бридж-роуд, проехали мост, внизу блеснула тёмная вода Темзы, в которой отражались фонари.

— Кажется, цель нашего путешествия лежит не в фешенебельной части города, — сказала Донован. 

— Разумеется. Ты же не думала, что подружка Коди живёт в Виндзорском дворце? 

Зазвонил мобильный. 

— Ваш подозреваемый — Уильям Коди?

— Холмс, это невозможно. Кто вас информирует?

— Сейчас он во ресторане «Назрул» на углу Прайори-роуд и Ларкхолл-лейн.

— Кто…

На дисплее высветилось: «Звонок закончен». Я сунул мобильник в карман, борясь с искушением швырнуть его в окно. 

— Вызывай группу. Ресторан «Назрул» на углу Прайори-роуд и Ларкхолл-лейн. 

— А если там люди? 

— Войду первым и попробую его увести. 

Проблема была в том, что Коди знал меня в лицо. Послать к нему Донован я не мог — Дикий Билл сначала стрелял, а потом думал. Брать его в ресторане было нельзя. 

Мы уже были на месте, а я всё не мог определиться, как мне поступить. В конце концов я решил махнуть рукой на предосторожности и положиться на случай. 

— Мистер Коди? 

Коди не стал тратить время на разговоры. Я едва успел отскочить, когда в меня полетел стол, рассыпая тарелки с карри и виндалу, цыплят тандури и куски чапати. 

— На пол! — крикнул я официанту. 

Тот присел. Коди обернулся, выхватил из-под куртки пистолет, но стрелять не стал. Я бросился за ним, моля бога, в которого давно не верил, чтобы группа прибыла как можно скорее и чтобы Донован не попыталась задержать Дикого Билла. 

Коди остановился под фонарём и уставился на меня, приподняв углы рта в ухмылке. 

— Ну, чего ждёшь? — сказал он. — Давай, надень на меня наручники. 

— Мистер Коди, я не собираюсь вас задерживать. Мы всего лишь хотели задать вам пару вопросов. 

— Пошёл ты! — Он схватил за локоть проходившую мимо девчонку в короткой кожаной курточке. — Иди сюда, сучка! 

Девчонка завизжала и острым каблуком ударила Коди в голень. Тот охнул и пошатнулся. Я бросился на него, выворачивая ему руку с пистолетом. Девчонка бросилась бежать, оборачиваясь на нас. Пистолет упал, грянул выстрел. Я схватил его, целясь в Коди, и в этот момент появился фургон, едва не сбив нас обоих.

Коди упал — мне показалось, под колёса, но через миг, когда фургон проехал, я увидел, что Дикий Билл бежит по улице, сжимая в руке второй пистолет — меньше пары он при себе не носил. Коди обернулся и пальнул в меня. Окно фургона брызнуло осколками, водитель резко вывернул руль, заехав на тротуар. Прохожие с криками бросились в стороны. Коди завернул за угол, я бросился за ним. 

— Коди, не дури! — крикнул я. 

Беглец взял влево. Я уже задыхался. Впереди возникла кирпичная стена футов шести высотой. Коди махнул через неё, как хороший гунтер, я попытался сделать то же самое и сорвался. Рядом стояли мусорные баки. Встав на один из них, я вскарабкался на стену. За ней начинался крутой склон. Я разглядел тёмные скопления кустов и какие-то штуки, похожие на куски бетона с торчащей из них арматурой. Отличное место, чтобы сломать ногу. Коди исчез. 

Где эта быстроногая молодёжь? Я старый, потрёпанный человек и давно уже отбегал своё. Спрыгнув со стены, я полез в кусты, держа пистолет наготове. 

Я зацепился рукавом за колючую проволоку, ткань треснула и разошлась. Выругавшись, я остановился и начал выпутываться. 

На фоне неба мелькнул силуэт. До него было футов двадцать. Я сделал шаг вперёд, под ногой хрустнуло битое стекло. Дикий Билл стремительно повернул голову. Я увидел вспышку и упал, выстрелив навскидку. Других выстрелов не было, наверное, преступник прислушивался, ожидая, когда я выдам себя. Земля была холодная, к тому же кусок стекла воткнулся мне в ладонь. Лежать так до бесконечности я не мог. Выдернув осколок из руки, я осторожно пополз вперёд. 

— Коди, успокойся. Пока ты никого не убил, так что сдавайся и поговорим как разумные люди. 

Моя рука зашарила по земле и угодила в лужу. Лужа была странно тёплой, даже горячей. 

Я встал на колени, нашарил в кармане фонарик и направил его луч перед собой. Коди лежал навзничь, одна нога нелепо задралась, упираясь в обломок бетона. Я взял Коди за руку — пульса не было, расстегнул его куртку. Глаза мертвеца вдруг открылись. Я положил ладонь на его веки и слегка надавил, ощущая выпуклость глазных яблок. Левый глаз так и не закрылся до конца, и мертвец подсматривал, как я достал из кармана мобильник.

— Донован, где вы? Где чёртова группа? Да, он здесь. Я его застрелил. Обыкновенно — пулей. 

Усевшись на бетонный блок, я стал ждать. Неподалёку послышались звуки сирен, бело-голубые сполохи разогнали тьму. Несколько человек перепрыгнули через стену. 

— Оружие на землю! Руки за голову! 

— Это вы мне? — спросил я злобно. — Где вы были, чёрт вас всех возьми?! 

— Сэр, как вы? Вы что, убили его? 

— Он уронил пистолет при бегстве, а я подобрал. У него был второй.

— И третий, — сказал Андерсон, показывая на задравшуюся штанину мертвеца. 

Под нижней челюстью Коди зияла рваная дыра.

— Хороший выстрел, — сказала Донован с уважением. 

— Нужна помощь? — Врач «Скорой», приехавшей за Коди, взглянула на разорванный рукав моей куртки. — Зайдите в салон, мы вас осмотрим. 

Я вспомнил, что на плече у меня красуется след от зубов Майкрофта. 

— Не надо, со мной всё в порядке. 

— Я отвезу вас домой, — вызвалась Донован. 

— Сам доберусь. Спасибо, Салли, но не стоит беспокоиться. Поезжай домой, уже поздно. 

Нужно было согласиться на её предложение. Руки у меня дрожали. Паркуясь, я зацепил бордюр. Прости, машина. Я будто прибавил в весе, стал огромным толстяком. Колени подрагивали, еле выдерживая неподъёмную тушу. Я остановился на тротуаре, вдыхая холодный воздух. В окне моей гостиной горел свет. Медленно, скрипя и пошатываясь, я поднялся на крыльцо и вошёл.

— Но что за проблеск света в том окне? *12 

— Ты поздно, — сказал Майкрофт. 

Я содрал испачканную куртку, бросил её на пол и пошёл в ванную. 

— Где ты был — валялся в помойке?

— Вроде того. 

Я снял свитер, рубашку и повернулся, рассматривая себя в зеркале. Выглядел я так, будто по мне проскакали четыре всадника Апокалипсиса и маленький ослик впридачу.

— Я ждал твоего звонка. — Майкрофт окинул мои синяки и ссадины критическим взглядом и решил, что они не стоят беспокойства. 

— У меня были дела поважнее.

Майкрофт вздёрнул брови — будто спросил: «Что может быть важнее меня?» 

— Например, я гонялся за убийцей. — Я достал из шкафчика перекись водорода и принялся за санитарную обработку. 

— Догнал? 

— Да, больше он никуда не убежит. 

— Ты что, убил его? 

Я повернул голову. Майкрофт смотрел на меня с холодным любопытством. 

— Да.

— Гм. И каково это?

— Словами не опишешь, Майкрофт. Попробуй как-нибудь при случае. 

Я лёг в постель, протянул руку и положил её на грудь Майкрофта. Настроения заниматься любовью не было, просто хотелось почувствовать тепло его тела. 

— Почему ты стал полицейским, Грег? 

— Это был самый логичный выбор. Или самый простой. 

— Ты служил в армии. — Майкрофт не спрашивал, поскольку знал ответ. 

Не сомневаюсь, что он тщательно изучил моё досье на другой день после того, как мы совершили прыжок в пропасть, а может, и раньше — после того, как Шерлок впервые со мною пересёкся. Не сомневаюсь, что и вопрос свой он задал лишь для того, чтобы послушать, что и как я отвечу. 

Из трёх человек, убитых мною, двое были боевиками ИРА, третьим стал Коди. 

— Как же так выходит, что ты стремишься лишь защищать закон, а вместо этого становишься убийцей? — Приоткрытый глаз Коди подмигивал, отражаясь в оконном стекле. Нет, это только луна. — Кто устанавливает правила игры?

— Нет кого-то одного, Грегори. Мы все летим с горы и крутим педали, чтобы не упасть, а горы возникают сами. 

Я чудовищно устал, но уснуть не мог. 

— Извини, Майкрофт. Спи, если хочешь.

Я поднялся и пошёл в гостиную. Достал бутылку виски, плеснул на палец и выпил залпом, как лекарство. Налил ещё. 

Майкрофт уселся на диван, набросив на плечи одеяло, словно жертва катастрофы. 

— Налей мне тоже. Ты нравишься мне больше, когда я знаю, как себя с тобой вести, — сказал он. — Я совсем не умею выражать сочувствие. 

я дал ему бокал и сел рядом. 

— Что он был за человек?

— Преступник. Убийца. Раньше возил с Ямайки «карабины».

— Интересная специализация. Не думал, что в наше время карабины так популярны в преступном мире. 

Я засмеялся. Пусть Майкрофт не умел выражать сочувствие, рядом с ним мне становилось легче. 

— «Шахтёров» он возил. 

— Подозреваю, что ты имеешь в виду не рабочих. — Майкрофт недовольно поджал губы. — Я не силён в вашем слэнге. 

— Я имею в виду нелегалов, которых местные банды используют в качестве бойцов. Ямайцы высоко ценятся, даже выше колумбийцев. Настоящие отморозки. 

— А чеченцы?

— Они работают только на своих. 

— «Шахтёры», — повторил Майкрофт, ухмыляясь. 

— Не вздумай повторить при каком-нибудь атташе из Нигера, — предупредил я. — Кстати, довольно неполиткорректное название. Они не собираются его поменять? 

— На Республику Афроафриканцев? — Майкрофт фыркнул. — Дорогой мой, настоящим африканцам наплевать, как мы их называем. Они белых за людей не считают. Они и чёрных за людей не считают, если те не из их племени. 

— Совсем, как мы. 

— Но цвет кожи теряет значение, когда появляется заманчивое предложение. И у них, и у нас. 

— Не все такие.

— Все, Грегори. Думаешь, ты другой? Тебе просто не предлагали ничего, по-настоящему заманчивого. 

— Моральный дальтоник, вот ты кто, — сказал я. 

— Что делают все, делает каждый. Мораль — умение угадать мнение большинства, лавировать между Сциллой и Харибдой, не теряя приятной улыбки и выражения «я как все» в честных глазах. 

— Тебе кажется. Я, например, без всякого большинства могу отличить плохое от хорошего. 

— Правда? И когда тебе в последний раз казалось хорошим то, что твоему окружению кажется плохим? 

— Ну…

— Вот видишь.

Выверты и парадоксы меня не трогали, но от злорадства Майкрофта я рассвирепел. 

— Я не могу тебе объяснить, в чём разница, однако она есть. Хорошее — это хорошее, а плохое — это плохое. Разницу просто ощущаешь, как между горячим и холодным. Ты просто не способен её увидеть. 

— Стало быть, я ущербен? Отлично. Мне всё равно, что ты обо мне думаешь. — Вопреки своим словам он поджал губы, весь — воплощение обиды. 

— Не дуйся, — сказал я примирительно.

Молчание.

— Ну ладно, дуйся. Дальтоник. Зато ты хорош в постели, аморальный ты, извращённый сукин сын. 

— Хочешь поговорить об извращениях? Хорошо. Как твоё начальство относится к твоему ночному хобби, Грегори? — вкрадчиво спросил Майкрофт. — Им вряд ли понравится твоё пристрастие к ночным клубам определённой направленности. Если, разумеется, они случайно об этом узнают.

— Майкрофт, — я широко улыбнулся, — сделай хоть один шаг в этом направлении, и окажешься в положении Стивена Уорда: блудили все, а кишки выпустили ему одному. 

— Я не такая мелкая сошка, как Уорд.

— А Рам Мукеш — такая. Даже мельче. Как Кристина Килер.*13

Майкрофт принуждённо улыбнулся.

Не он один наводит справки о тех, с кем спит. Рам Мукеш — смазливый юный катамит, полуиндиец, полутаец — иногда скрашивал досуги Майкрофта по ночам. Майкрофта и пары-тройки его коллег. 

— Ты не сделаешь этого, Грегори. 

— Ты удивишься, Майкрофт.

Он секунду помолчал. 

— И после этого ты называешь меня моральным дальтоником? Забавные у тебя представления о нравственности. 

Вот ведь мерзавец. Оставил-таки последнее слово за собой. 

— Я спал с ним только раз, — сказал Майкрофт. — Ну хорошо, два. Из любопытства.

— Не оправдывайся. Мне всё равно, с кем ты спишь. Хоть с конём.

— Ты действительно пустил бы эту информацию в ход?

Я промолчал. Пусть продолжает думать, что я мерзавец. 

— Кстати, о конях. Я хотел пригласить тебя на верховую прогулку. 

— Я не езжу верхом, Майкрофт. По крайней мере, не езжу верхом на лошадях.

— Глупости. Мы не будем прыгать через барьеры, проедемся по лесу прогулочным шагом. Приятный старый дом, никого лишнего. Поместье принадлежит моему старому приятелю, лорд Саутертону. Сам он редко там бывает, делами заправляют его мать и сестра.

— Неужели у тебя есть время на такие глупости? Ты же у нас британское правительство, тебе надо править морями. 

— Я сейчас с кем разговариваю — с тобой или с твоим комплексом неполноценности? Или ты стесняешься показаться со мной на людях? 

— Я подумаю, Майкрофт. 

— Думай скорее. Парламент, и тот решает быстрее. 

Мне очень хотелось ему уступить, но делать этого было нельзя. Дашь Майкрофту палец — откусит руку и потянется за головой. 

— Может, это тебя убедит? 

Одеяло свалилось на пол. Наши тела теперь знали друг друга, колени не сталкивались, локти не мешали. Медленно и хорошо.

— Так что, согласен? 

— Да, Майкрофт. Да. 

***

— Чёрт! — Я спрыгнул с кровати и бросился в ванную. 

Майкрофт заворочался и что-то пробубнил.

— Не флыфу. — Я орудовал щёткой во рту, прикидывая, успею ли побриться. Выпить кофе точно не успею.

— У тебя есть отпариватель? — В дверях появился Майкрофт.

— Что? — Я прополоскал рот и схватился за бритву. — Это что за хрень?

— Прибор для отпаривания одежды.

— Господи, Майкрофт, у меня тут не химчистка. Возьми утюг.

— Я не умею гладить.

— Мне этим заниматься некогда. В постели ты был голым, так что за ночь твой костюм не мог сильно помяться. 

— А рубашка? 

— Возьми какую-нибудь из моих.

Майкрофта перекосило.

— Позвони своему ангелу А-Антее, чтобы привезла тебе одежду, — посоветовал я. 

— А-Антее?

— Так она представляется. Кстати, как её зовут на самом деле? 

— Если она захочет, скажет сама. 

— Ладно, наплевать. — Я быстро поцеловал его в щёку, уколовшись щетиной. — Возьми мои ключи, запрёшь дверь. Не сможешь прийти сегодня — пришли мне их с кем-нибудь. Если журналисты разорвут меня на части, положи ключи на мои останки, а Крипи возьми себе на память. 

Констебли в оперативном центре следствия встретили меня аплодисментами. 

— Ave, Caesar! — Я изобразил жизнерадостный оскал. — Гилберт меня не вызывал? 

— Пока нет, — сказала Донован. — Копит силы. 

— Отлично. Тогда выпью кофе в тишине. 

— Не выйдет. Тебя ждёт Холмс? 

— Что? А, конечно. Я и забыл.

— Да, вам вчера досталось, — посочувствовала Донован. 

Сегодня Холмс снова был один. 

— Доктор снова на работе или оформляет развод? — осведомился я. — Кстати, можете освободить моё кресло, я уже здесь. 

— Ловко вы избавляетесь от подозреваемых. — Холмс скрестил ноги и оттолкнулся от пола, повернувшись вместе с креслом — налево, потом направо. Снова налево. Дитя на карусели. 

Я присел на край стола, глядя на него сверху вниз. 

— Разве вы не этого хотели? 

— Не совсем. Не знал, что вы такой снайпер. 

— Мне просто повезло. 

— Я так и подумал. — Холмс поставил локти на стол, упёрся подбородком в кулаки. — Вам повезло, а Коди наоборот. Он, конечно, был не подарок, но и не Медвежонок Паддингтон.

Донован принесла мне стаканчик с кофе и пончик. 

— А мне? — Холмс вскочил, освободив, наконец, моё кресло. 

Донован показала ему средний палец и вышла. 

— Как невежливо.

Я отдал Холмсу пончик. Аппетита у меня не было. 

— Почему вы решили, что Коди невиновен? Его видели рядом с домом Свенсон. 

— Он виновен, но не в убийствах. — Холмс помахал в воздухе недоеденным пончиком. — Видели рядом с домом, верно, но кто в это время был в доме? Свенсон не стала бы пить с Коди, сами подумайте. Даже если стрелял он, валиум подсыпал кто-то другой. Что касается Бишопа — у него в квартире девчонка, он надеется на горячую ночь и вдруг впускает Коди и распивает с ним бутылку сладкого вина. Ты читала досье Дикого Билла. Он бы никогда не догадался принести с собой начинённую ядом конфету. Холмс прав: либо Медвежонок — женщина, либо женщина ему помогает. Гостья пришла к Бишопу без звонка, но к тому времени Бишоп понял, что Миллер отключилась и ему ничего не светит. Он не стал говорить гостье, что в квартире есть кто-то, кроме него. 

— Это лишь предположения.

— А помада на бокале в квартире Бишопа? 

Холмс бросил передо мной копию экспертного заключения. 

— «Отблеск меди». Рыжей веснушчатой красотке вполне подойдёт. 

— Это не Элис Рукасл. Пулитцер её не опознала. 

— Значит, есть ещё одна рыжая красотка. Настолько очевидно, что так и должно быть. 

— Она убивает, а потом оставляет для нас след из плюшевых мишек. Зачем? 

— И это не всё. Она убивает, а потом подбрасывает на место преступления амулет охраняющего её Коди и его окурки. Вы, конечно, уже взяли образец его слюны и сравнили со слюной на сигаретах? 

— Конечно, нет. Кто же угонится за вашим могучим интеллектом?  
Холмс зажмурился — будто надеялся очутиться в другом мире, где особь с IQ в сто пятьдесят считается умственно отсталой. С другой стороны, очутись Холмс в таком мире, на чьём фоне он стал бы блистать? 

— Что с Рукаслом? 

— Жена дала согласие на вскрытие. 

— Отлично. И не забывайте про Морана. Он тоже в моём списке. 

Холмс вышел, полой пальто смахнув со стола материалы, присланные из Винчестера. Сомнений в том, что он не постеснялся с ними ознакомиться, у меня не было. Я лишь надеялся, что Холмсу они были полезнее, чем мне, поскольку сам я не извлёк из этих отчётов почти ничего нового, кроме того, что Рукасл-младший действительно находится в закрытой школе. В очень закрытой. В Бринсфорде.*14

— Винчестерское дело? — спросил Донован, заглядывая ко мне. 

— Да. Ну и семейка. Отец спятил с ума, разгромил номер и убил себя ножом для колки льда, мать огорчена этим обстоятельством не больше, чем пятном на ковре, а сынок мотает срок за избиение ребёнка. 

— Сильно избил? 

— Вышиб мальчику глаз, пробил череп в трёх местах, сломал обе руки и ногу. Потерпевший чудом остался жив. Рукаслу было двенадцать, жертве — семь. 

— И моя мама ещё удивляется, что я не хочу заводить детей! Спрашивается, зачем — чтобы какой-нибудь ненормальный искалечил моего ребёнка или убил? Шеф, вам не страшно за вашу дочь? 

— Страшно, — признался я. — Но это не повод давать обет бездетности, Салли. 

Она обхватила себя руками, точно вдруг замёрзла. Тряхнула головой и невесело улыбнулась. 

— Вчера я вам ничем не помогла. 

— Ты вызвала подмогу и не сунулась под пули. Это было правильное решение. 

— Ну да. Я знала, что вы так и скажете. Даже Холмс пришёл вам посочувствовать. 

— Не смеши меня. Холмс может сказать, что я ел вчера на завтрак и где провёл прошлое Рождество, но он не вспомнит моё имя, даже если от этого будет зависеть его жизнь. Я не значусь в его рождественском списке. 

— Что мы сейчас будем делать? 

— Сначала загляну к суперинтенданту. Убийство при задержании — нехорошая штука, особенно если полицейскому и оружия-то иметь не полагается. А потом займёмся тупой   
полицейской работой. Нам некогда ждать озарений, над нами ведь не порхает муза с лупой. Съездим к Морану, узнаем, что это за фрукт. 

***  
Гилберт был так сдержан, что мне стало не по себе. Кажется, у меня вправду назревали крупные неприятности.

Моран согласился на встречу легко, как человек, которому нечего скрывать — или как человек, который давно скрыл всё, что не подлежит огласке. Он выглядел моложе своих лет, хорошо сложенный, загорелый и недурен собой, если только вам нравятся лица, похожие на маски из отполированного камня. Цвет платка в нагрудном кармане его дорого серого костюма перекликался с цветом галстука. Майкрофт бы его одобрил. 

Выглядел Моран спокойным, но в то же время движения его рук выдавали, что он находится в некотором напряжении. Моран взглянул на меня, перевёл взгляд на секретаря и сделал ему знак уйти. 

— Простите, что заставил ждать. Садитесь, детектив. — Моран показал на мягкое кресло. 

— Спасибо. — Я сел на жёсткий стул с прямой спинкой.

Глаза Морана слегка сузились. 

— Что вы хотите узнать о мистере Рукасле?

— Вы давно с ним знакомы? 

— Не очень. Познакомились, когда он купил долю в моей фирме. 

— Врач, и вдруг решил переквалифицироваться в торговца. Не знаете причины?

— Я не спрашивал. И нет, я на знаю, почему он покончил с собой. Насколько мне известно, Джефро сделал это ненамеренно. Трагическая ошибка. Могу и я задать вам вопрос?

— Пожалуйста. 

— Почему Скотленд-ярд заинтересовался явным самоубийством?

— Вскрылись новые обстоятельства, — сказал я туманно. — Мы проводим беседы со всеми, кто был знаком с мистером Рукаслом. Простая формальность, не стоит беспокоиться.

— Мне не о чем беспокоиться. — Челюсти Морана сомкнулись, как стальной капкан, кадык резко выступил под кожей. 

— Ещё одно, и я уйду. — Я разложил на столе фотографии. — Вы знаете, кого-нибудь из этих людей. 

— Вот этот человек, — Моран вытолкнул снимок Бишопа, — работал у Джефро шофёром. Начал пить, и мы его уволили. 

— Эта девушка вам незнакома? — Я показал ему фотографию Элис Рукасл. 

— Нет… о, ну конечно. Дочь Джефро. Мы виделись раз или два. 

— Понятно. Вы не знаете, у Генри Бишопа был враги? 

— У шофёра7 Понятия не имею. Я не интересуюсь частной жизнью служащих.

— Благодарю вас. На сегодня у меня всё. 

— Только на сегодня? — Моран усмехнулся. 

— До свиданья, сэр. 

— Прощайте, инспектор Лестрад. Мохаммед, проводи. 

Секретарь, массивный человек с вислыми борцовскими плечами, по виду больше привычный держать револьвер, чем «паркер», довёл меня до лифта, спустился на первый этаж и стоял в холле, пока я не вышел из здания. 

***  
Следующие два дня не принесли ничего нового. Мы все восприняли это, как желанную передышку. Шума по поводу смерти Коди было намного меньше, чем я ожидал. Мы узнавали всё больше о Свенсон и Смите, Бишопе и Коди, но Медвежонок Паддингтон и таинственная медноволосая особа, были ли они одним лицом или не имели друг к другу отношения, по-прежнему оставались загадкой. 

К уик-энду распогодилось, стало намного теплее, дожди прекратились, и призрак конной прогулки замаячил предо мной со всей неотвратимостью. Правда, Майкрофт подхватил простуду и кашлял, как дама с камелиями. Крипи, не выдержав, ушёл на улицу — кашель мешал ему размышлять о жизни. 

— Может быть, останемся дома, раз уж тебе так приглянулась моя квартира? 

— Не увиливай. — Майкрофт развернул газету. 

— Но ты же болен. 

— Это пустяки. 

— Есть что-то интересное? 

— Для тебя? Нет.

— Понятно. Проявились результаты каких-то твоих интриг. Застрелили Башара Асада?

— Ты, кажется, больше не хочешь меня видеть? 

Молодец, Грегори, ты мастер утреннего общения. 

— Извини. 

— Подай, пожалуйста, мой телефон. Я вызову машину. 

— Я же извинился. Мне что, тапки твои целовать? 

— Ты собираешься добираться до Хэмпшира на поезде?

— Э-э-э… нет. Я думал, мы поедем вдвоём — ты, я и никаких шофёров. 

Майкрофт обдумал мои слова и положил телефон. Так-то лучше. Дожидаясь, пока сварится кофе и поджарится бекон, я думал об Агнесс Свенсон и Джефро Рукасле. 

— Горелое сало. Какая мерзость! — проворчал Майкрофт. — Лучше бы ты курил. 

Я взглянул на его тарелку, полную зелёных комьев, и хмыкнул. 

— Брокколи — это полезно. И вкусно, — сказал он наставительно. 

— Правда?

— Нет. — Майкрофт вздохнул. 

— Я тебя не жалею, потому что ты занимаешься самоистязаниями по доброй воле. — Я переложил бекон и яичницу на тарелку. — Кофе налить? 

— Я бы предпочёл молочный улун.

— Из молочного есть только сыр. Зелёный чай в пакетиках тебя устроит? 

— Налей мне кофе, пожалуйста. 

— Пожалуйста, Майкрофт, пожалуйста. Сахара, как я понимаю, не надо. 

— Почему ты так пренебрегаешь собственным здоровьем?

— Напротив, я только о нём и забочусь. У меня простая первобытная натура. Чтобы быть в хорошей форме, мне нужно хорошо выспаться и сытно поесть. 

Некоторое время мы молчали. Я наслаждался ударной дозой холестерина, Майкрофт с ожесточением пережёвывал брокколи, то и дело поднимая глаза и всматриваясь в пустоту. 

— Не хочу тебя волновать, — сказал он, — но откуда-то из глубины твоей квартиры доносится механический шум. Гудение и пощёлкивание. 

— Да ну? И что же это может быть — бомба?

— Если хочешь, я вызову специалиста. 

— Не стоит, Майкрофт. Это стиральная машина. 

— Ах, вот как.

— Да, так она звучит. 

— Вообще-то я вырос не во дворце, — сказал Майкрофт после секундной паузы. — Когда я учился в Баллиоле, мне даже доводилось стирать носки под краном. 

— Отрадно слышать, что и ты не чужд стирки носков. — Я налил себе кофе. — Майкрофт, тебе что-нибудь известно о Себастьяне Моране? 

Майкрофт откинулся на спинку стула и прижал сложенные вместе пальцы к губам. 

— Так тебя интересует Моран. Хм. Хочешь, чтобы я стал твоей Глубокой Глоткой? 

— Ты уже стал. — Я ухмыльнулся.

— Иди к чёрту. — Майкрофт покраснел. 

— Типично правительственный подход: делать не стесняешься, но не дай бог назвать вещи своими именами. Так что с Мораном? Твой брат им интересуется. 

— Что ж, Моран и вправду занимательная личность. Служил в военной разведке, как и его отец. Работал в Сьерра-Леоне, Иране, Афганистане, Восточном Тиморе. Организовывал мирные переговоры. 

— Вот как это, стало быть, называется. 

— Ты даже не знаешь, что это за «это», — сказал Майкрофт едко, — так что не трать свой сарказм понапрасну. Лет пятнадцать назад Морану пришлось выйти в отставку. 

— Что он сделал?

— Видишь ли, это не мой секрет.

— В общих чертах. 

— М-м-м… он помог члену некоего африканского правительства решить одну деликатную проблему, связанную с конкуренцией в бизнесе. Взял частный подряд. И решил эту проблему — не самым деликатным способом. Довольно-таки сильно напачкал, во всех смыслах слова. Теперь он официально торгует медицинским оборудованием, неофициально продолжает свою деятельность по улаживанию деликатных проблем. История в Конго многому его научила. У нас нет ни одного достоверного доказательства против него. Тебе с ним лучше не связываться, Грегори. Ты игрок не его класса. 

Майкрофт считает честных людей идиотами. Впрочем, идиотов он тоже считает идиотами. Подозреваю, что он считает идиотами всех, кроме себя и своего брата.

— Думаю, нам пора ехать. — Я взглянул в окно. Солнце сияло, будто на дворе был апрель, а не октябрь. — Отменная будет прогулка. 

— Я уверен, — согласился Майкрофт. 

Причины, по которым он улыбался, я понял только в Отвелл-хаус. 

Саманта Догерти, совсем не похожая на надменную аристократку, которую я себе вообразил, приняла нас радушно, хотя и несколько рассеянно, извинилась, что встречает нас одна, («Мама отдыхает на Ривьере») и предложила чувствовать себя, как дома. 

— Ты уж сам всем займись, Майкрофт, у меня Семирамида щенится. Я держу собачий питомник, — объяснила она. 

— Надень это, — Майкрофт протянул мне шлем и очки.

— Ты сказал, что не будет никаких скачек и барьеров. Неторопливая прогулка по лесу, помнишь?

— Меры предосторожности никогда не бывают лишними, — сказал Майкрофт наставительно. 

Жеребец, на котором мне предстояло кататься, отнюдь не напоминал добродушного пони. Он был чёрен, как нефтяная скважина. 

— Привет, — сказал я неуверенно.

По взгляду, который бросил на меня конь, можно было сделать вывод, что его внутренний мир полностью соответствует внешнему облику. Я вырос в убеждении, что лошадь — это домашнее животное, отличающееся умом и кротостью. Немного пугливое, но послушное. Ещё одна иллюзия разбита. Лошадь — это огромный зверь. Просто огромный. Она больше льва. У неё здоровенные зубы — почти как у льва. И здоровенные ноги — сплошные мышцы, с громадными копытами, каждое больше моей ладони. 

Мне показали, как взобраться в седло, установленное на спине этой махины (она больше «Харлей Дэвидсона», вы об этом знали?), но не сказали, что делать, если она схватит меня зубами за колено или начнёт брыкаться.

— Отличный жеребец, — сказал я. 

— Да, сэр, — отозвался конюх. — Баал его звать. Его редко берут, а жаль — он любит побегать. 

— Вот как? — Я осторожно выпрямился и похлопал Баала по загривку. 

Конь буркнул что-то вроде: «На хрен». Больше я его погладить не пытался. 

— А почему его редко берут? 

— В прошлом году он сбросил лорда Сент-Саймона на землю. Наступил на него. Такое переживание для животного. — (Конюх не пояснил, кого имел в виду под «животным», предоставив мне свободу догадки). — Сломал ему ключицу и три ребра. Нечаянно, сэр. 

— Я в этом уверен. Он такой хороший парень, этот Баал. 

— Да, сэр. Удачи. 

— Спасибо. 

Баал издал горловой храп, от которого у меня душа ушла в пятки.

— Всё в порядке? — Майкрофт в шлеме и очках был почти неузнаваем. В другое время я бы полюбовался его достоинством, обтянутым белыми бриджами, но сейчас мне было не до того. 

— Всё нормально. — Я осторожно потянул повод, и конь резво двинулся с места. 

От неожиданности я сжал колени. Баал встрепенулся и рванул вперёд. 

Майкрофт что-то крикнул мне вслед. Мне было не до него. Я не решился рвануть повод — если конь резко остановится, я вылечу из седла, как камень из катапульты. Ветка хлестнула меня по лицу. Хорошо, что я не успел снять очки — остался бы без глаз. 

Я потихоньку стал натягивать поводья. Подействовало не сразу. Сначала Баал сделал вид, что не понял, потом неохотно замедлил бег. От него так и разило разочарованием — и потом. Я тоже взмок. Майкрофт мог бы найти нас просто по запаху. 

Я сполз на землю, хватая воздух ртом. В боку кололо. 

На тропинке послышался топот. 

— Вот ты где! Не ожидал, что ты возьмёшь такой темп. Неплохо для новичка. 

Майкрофт спешился и протянул ко мне руку. Баал ощерил зубы. Майкрофт отступил на шаг. 

— Как мило. Он тебя полюбил.

— Наконец-то я нашёл своё счастье.

Мой копчик никогда не будет прежним. 

— Ты весь мокрый, — заметил Майкрофт. 

— А ты нет. Это несправедливо. Заставлю-ка я и тебя попотеть. Здесь на нас никто не наткнётся?

— Разве что браконьеры, но они не болтливы.

— Нет, на браконьеров я не согласен. 

Тропинка вывела нас на подъездную дорогу, вьющуюся под вязами. Саманта вышла из пристройки и с любопытством наблюдала, как мы спешились. Конюх увёл лошадь Майкрофта и Баала, что-то сварливо храпящего себе под нос. Не могу сказать, что я был опечален расставанием. 

— Он вас не сбросил? — удивилась Саманта. — Вот странно! Он всех сбрасывает.

— Зачем же вы держите такую своевольную лошадь?

— Баал не верховой конь, он производитель. Кроет кобыл, как паровоз, и жеребята получаются отменные. Это Бартон думает, что Баалу не хватает моциона, вот и подсовывает его гостям. Сто раз говорила, чтобы он так не делал.

Я не стал спрашивать, зачем они держат такого своевольного конюха, боясь услышать ответ. 

Саманта окинула меня оценивающим взглядом. 

— Вы могли бы поучаствовать в турнире.

Я беспомощно взглянул на Майкрофта.

— Саманта готовит деревенский праздник. Рыцарский турнир, ярмарка, крестьянские пляски. 

— Избавь меня от этих своих иронических интонаций, — обиделась Саманта. — Хоть какой-то доход, и люди немного повеселятся. Скучища здесь невыносимая. Так что насчёт турнира?

— Как-нибудь в другой раз, — сказал я. — Мне нужно возвращаться в Лондон — работа.

— А, работа… — Саманта вздохнула. — Организовать бы здесь гостиницу, — сказала она с тоской, — только мама на это не пойдёт. А собственно, почему? Поместье всегда кишит гостями, и всегда так было, сколько себя помню. Так они бы хоть платили. Это я не на ваш счёт, не подумайте. Как же я устала всегда быть на мели! 

— Почему бы тебе не выйти замуж за того русского миллиардера — как его там? — который так за тобой ухаживал. — Майкрофт усмехнулся. — Его денег хватит, чтобы восстановить десяток Отвелл-хаусов. 

— Мама будет безумно рада такому зятю, — засмеялась Саманта. — Вы останетесь на ночь? 

— Нет, вечером отправимся в Лондон.

— Скажите, Саманта, здесь в окрестностях была клиника пластической хирургии, «Медные буки», директором которой был доктор Джефро Рукасл. Может быть, вы его знали? 

— Да. С ним что-то случилось? 

— Он покончил с собой. Кстати, недалеко отсюда — в Винчестере. 

— Правда? Жаль. Приятный был человек, хотя немного чересчур жизнерадостный. Их тех людей, которых всегда слишком много — во всех смыслах. 

Я вспомнил о габаритах Рукасла и кивнул. 

— Нехорошо так говорить теперь, когда он умер, — добавила Саманта, спохватившись. — Очень, очень жаль. Должно быть, это из-за проблем с работой. В таком возрасте нелегко найти новое место с подходящими условиями. 

— А вы сами бывали в его клинике? 

— Нет. Странно, — добавила она задумчиво, — никто из моих знакомых там не бывал. А ведь обычно владельцы таких клиник делают всё, чтобы прорекламировать свои заведения. Неудивительно, что «Буки» прогорели. 

— Ты не против сделать небольшой крюк по дороге домой? — спросил я Майкрофта после ланча. — Хочу взглянуть на «Медные буки». 

— Полицейский всегда полицейский, — сказал Майкрофт с лёгкой и, как мне показалось, притворной досадой. 

День стоял чудесный, несколько лёгких облачков плыли с запада на восток, яркое солнце освещало красные и серые крыши домов. Лесная дорога бежала среди дубов и каштанов.

— Чудесное место, — сказал я. — Я почти готов бросить Лондон и поселиться здесь. 

— На первом повороте налево. — Майкрофт захлопнул дорожный атлас и скептически оглядел хэмпширские красоты. — Не хотел бы я жить в одном из этих домов. 

— Почему? 

— Возможно, ты не догадываешься, насколько я невысокого мнения о людях…

Я догадывался. 

—…однако нахожу, что общественное мнение играет не меньшую роль в предотвращении преступлений, чем угроза уголовного преследования. В самых отвратительных лондонских трущобах человек находится в большей безопасности, чем в одном из этих прелестных уединённых домиков. 

— Много ты знаешь об отвратительных лондонских трущобах, — хмыкнул я. 

Большое квадратное здание бывшей клиники стояло на вершине невысокого холма. Судя по всему, построили его в шестидесятых годах двадцатого века и красотой оно не отличалось. Вокруг сохранились остатки проволочного заграждения. Несколько медных буков перед домом должны были смягчить суровый облик здания, но не могли скрыть его безобразия. 

— Больше похоже на психбольницу, чем на клинику красоты, — заметил я.

— Неприглядное место, — согласился Майкрофт. 

Подъездная дорожка упиралась в ворота, запертые на висячий замок. Я вышел из машины. Калитка, проделанная в воротах, оказалась открыта. 

— Дальше придётся идти пешком, — сказал я, заглянув в машину. — Ты можешь остаться здесь. 

Майкрофт заворчал, но тоже вышел. К дверям «Буков» вела посыпанная гравием дорожка. Вдоль забора на цепи, скользившей на проволоке, натянутой между столбов, металась крупная немецкая овчарка. Увидев нас, она зашлась яростным лаем и рванулась вперёд. Лай сорвался на сипение.

— Он не задохнётся? — Майкрофт с беспокойством смотрел на пса. 

— Лучше спроси, не вырвется ли он. — Я не меньшим беспокойством взглянул на опасно натянувшуюся цепь. Из разинутой пасти собаки падали клочья пены. — По-моему, он бешеный. 

Я нажал кнопку звонка и поглядел в объектив видеокамеры.

— Клиника закрыта, — сказал Майкрофт. — Интересно, что они здесь стерегут?

— Жену мистера Рочестера? — предположил я. 

Дверь приоткрылась.

— Никого нет, — буркнули изнутри. 

Прежде чем дверь захлопнулась, я сунул в щель ногу и показал своё удостоверение. 

— Скотленд-ярд? — Сторож открыл дверь шире и вышел на крыльцо. 

Это был пожилой мужчина с красным лицом и викторианскими седыми бакенбардами. Похоже, скучный рабочий день он коротал за бутылкой — несмотря на ранний час, от него несло спиртным. 

— Мы можем осмотреть здание? — спросил я. 

— Позвоню сейчас, спрошу.

— Сегодня воскресенье, — сказал Майкрофт. — Вряд ли вы застанете кого-то из вашего начальства на месте.

— Вы-то работаете, — резонно возразил сторож. 

— Скотленд-ярд никогда не отдыхает, — сказал Майкрофт с чувством. 

— Разве вам есть что скрывать, мистер…

— Толлер. — Сторож ввинтил мизинец в ухо, поковырял в недрах и с интересом изучил добытое. 

Майкрофт брезгливо отвёл глаза. 

— Да в общем нечего, — решил Толлер. — Проходите, сэр. Только тут пусто, даже мебель всю вывезли. 

Смотреть действительно было не на что. Мы миновали обширный холл, казавшийся ещё больше из-за отсутствия мебели, поднялись по лестнице, заглянули в несколько комнат, когда-то служивших палатами, и вошли в коридор с голыми стенами и полом, покрытым вытертым серым ковролином. За углом располагались в ряд три двери, первая и третья были открыты и вели в пустые комнаты. 

Я толкнул среднюю и обнаружил, что она заперта. 

— Что там? — спросил я у Толлера.

— Ничего такого.

— Ключ у вас есть?

Толлер помялся, но всё же выбрал из связки нужный ключ и открыл дверь. 

В комнате не оказалось ничего, кроме двух металлических шкафов. 

— А от них у вас есть ключи?

— Нет, сэр. 

Я потрогал дверцу шкафа. Толлер таращился на заросшее грязью окно, мечтая о бутылке. 

— Достаточно, — сказал я. — Можно уходить. 

***

Ночью Майкрофт решил продолжить упражнения по выездке. Я был не против, но, к несчастью, утром наступил понедельник. Дюйм за дюймом продвигаясь в угрюмом утреннем потоке, я незлым тихим словом вспоминал жеребцов-производителей, а заодно и маленьких плюшевых медвежат. Всё тело у меня одеревенело, голова была полна мыслей, из которых ни одной стоящей. 

Пошла вторая неделя расследования. Снова лил дождь. 

— Помню, когда я сдавала экзамены в университете, жутко не высыпалась. Однажды мне пришлось распечатать новую зубную щётку, потому что старая пропала, — рассказывала Донован Грегсону. — Потом я нашла её в холодильнике. Поняла, что это такое, только после того, как попыталась нарезать ею сыр. Фаулер, имей в виду.

Фаулер поднял голову и бледно улыбнулся. Лицо у него было опухшее, под глазами мешки, словно он не ложился неделю. 

— Очень поучительно, Салли, — сказал я. 

Усевшись за стол, я включил компьютер, чтобы ещё раз пройтись по ключевым моментам всех убийств. Гудевшая от усталости голова отказывалась работать, буквы мельтешили перед глазами. Я зажмурился, а когда открыл глаза, на экране вырастал и ветвился скринсейвер — дерево-фрактал. Я поднялся из-за стола — как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как открылась дверь. Салли больше не улыбалась. 

— Сэр, у нас ещё одно убийство. 

Четыре констебля в дождевиках и резиновых сапогах отгоняли любопытных. Нет в Лондоне уголка, где вы можете спокойно заняться своей работой без того, чтобы на вас не таращилась стайка чернокожих подростков с рюкзаками, старушка с толстой таксой на поводке, бомжеватый тип с бутылкой и три разноцветных парня в одинаковых оранжевых спецовках. Последние, впрочем, были не зеваками, а свидетелями: именно им принадлежала честь обнаружения трупа в подотчётном им котловане. 

Дул пронизывающий ветер, в карьере громыхала землечерпалка. Я представил, как Майкрофт сидит в своём тёплом, уютном кабинете, перебирая документы ухоженными руками, никогда не знавшими работы более грубой, чем стирка носков под краном. В тот самый момент, когда я ступил в жидкую грязь, секретарь подал ему чай — свежезаваренный, не из пакетика. В фарфоровой чашке. Я попытался представить себе секретаря Майкрофта.

— Спускаемся? — спросил Донован.

— Да. 

Тело женщины лежало на боку, скорчившись в позе эмбриона. Игрушечный медвежонок примостился у её живота, будто она прикрывала его от непогоды своим телом. Половина лица, обращённая кверху, была покрыта багровыми пятнами, каштановые волосы слиплись от глины. 

Наверху произошёл какой-то шум и волнение. Я задрал голову, пытаясь понять, в чём дело. Волосы промокли, за шиворот текли ледяные струйки воды. 

— Пропустите его, — крикнул я, сообразив, кто к нам пожаловал. 

Увидев наряд Холмса, Донован приоткрыла рот, да и сам я опешил. На нём были пятнистые лосины, что-то вроде алого кожаного кафтана до колен и кружевное жабо вокруг шеи. 

— Не обращайте внимания, — сказал он беззаботно. — Чего не сделаешь ради информации! Вижу, вы нашли нашу неуловимую рыжую птичку, жаль, что уже кверху лапками. 

— Я пойду, — сказала Донован. — Не могу находиться рядом с ним. 

Холмс опустился на колени, пачкая свои потрясающие лосины. 

— При ней были документы?

— Да, права на имя Вайолет Хантер. Сейчас мы выясняем, кто она такая. 

— Тело бросили в котлован через три-четыре часа после смерти.

— Мы не можем этого утверждать до вскрытия, — заметил Андерсон ревниво.

— Ещё как можем. Половина лица убитой покрыта трупными пятнами — не сомневаюсь, что даже вы это заметили. Пятна образовались, когда убитая лежала на правом боку. 

— Андерсон, дайте мне пинцет. 

— Не распоряжайтесь здесь. — Андерсон оттёр Холмса в сторону и пинцетом вытянул из надрезанного сбоку воротника убитой полоску бумаги. 

— Умница! — прошептал Холмс. — Смотрите, она оставила для нас подсказку. 

— Что это такое? 

Холмс вынул лупу и протянул её мне. 

— Список имён, или названий, и даты. Очень мелко. — Я вернул полоску Андерсону. — Пусть текст переснимут. 

— И не забудьте снять с одежды и кожи убитой отпечатки, — добавил Холмс. — А потом сравните их с отпечатками Себастьяна Морана. 

— Кто такой Себастьян Моран и откуда я возьму его отпечатки? — возмутился Андерсон. 

— Кто он такой, вам расскажет Донован, а что касается отпечатков — в вашем распоряжении вся национальная база данных. Вы не в состоянии ею воспользоваться? Удивительная беспомощность. 

— Делайте, что он говорит, — бросил я. — Моран служил в армии, его отпечатки должны найтись. Приложите немного усилий, чёрт возьми! Донован предоставит вам его данные.

Я выбрался из котлована, оскальзываясь на мокрой глине. Донован стояла возле «эскорта», разглядывая удостоверение Хантер сквозь пластиковый пакет.

— Кто-нибудь выехал по адресу? 

— Фаулер. Грегсон собирался с ним, но Фаулер сказал, что справится один. — Донован отдала пакет одному из криминалистов. — Он плохо выглядит. 

— Мы все плохо выглядим. 

— Съезжу к Хадие Пулитцер. Кажется, на этот раз мы нашли Медвежонка. Но кто убил её саму?

***  
Я был уверен, что Вайолет Хантер работала либо в «Медных буках», либо в фирме Морана и Рукасла, но она оказалась актрисой, за неимением серьёзный ролей в кино и театре снимавшейся в рекламных роликах. 

По фотографии Пулитцер уверенно опознала Вайолет Хантер как девушку, купившую медвежат, однако затем дело вновь приняло неожиданный оборот. 

— Найденное нами тело не принадлежит Вайолет Хантер, — сказал Грегсон. 

— Как?! — воскликнула Донован. 

— Документы её, но по отпечаткам пальцев установлено, что убитая — Элис Рукасл. В тринадцать она сбегала из дома, поэтому её отпечатки оказались в базе данных. 

— Элис мы нашли, — сказала Донован, оправившись от изумления. — А куда, в таком случае, подевалась Хантер? 

— Объявляем её в розыск? — спросил меня Грегсон.

— Немедленно. 

***  
— Обыск в квартире Хантер ничего не дал? — Холмс, сидевший с ногами в кресле, повернул ко мне голову и распрямился, как пружина. 

— Нет. Как мне надоела вся эта неразбериха! 

— Скоро всё разрешится, вот увидите. — Холмс задумчиво улыбнулся одной из своих пробирок. — Все детали головоломки сосредоточились в ваших руках, инспектор, осталось лишь правильно их разложить. Свенсон, старая медсестра. Старые пластические операции. «Медные буки». Новые пластические операции. Погибший шофёр Рукасла — Моран сказал, что его уволили, но так ли это на самом деле? Кто отвёз Рукасла в Винчестер? Может быть, Рукасл ездил не только в Винчестер? 

— Говорите медленнее.

— Нет, это вы думайте быстрее! Свенсон навещает какой-то молодой человек, после чего она умирает. Он не родственник Свенсон, иначе приходил бы чаще или не пришёл бы вообще. С чего вы взяли, что это мужчина? Это могла быть женщина, одетая в мужскую одежду. Женщина убивает Свенсон, а Коди стоит на страже — Коди, который всегда стоит на страже.

— Мы этого не знаем. 

— Я это знаю, и я вам это говорю! — Глаза Холмса сверкали, как у горячечного больного. 

— Смит занимается полостными операциями. Он работает в какой-то частной клинике, не в «Буках», но вторая клиника закрылась вместе с первой. Вам удалось выяснить её название? 

— Это была фиктивная организация, — признался я. — Адрес, по которому она зарегистрирована, принадлежит заброшенной фабрике.

— Но клиника платила налоги, каким-то образом получила лицензию и, очевидно, выплачивала зарплату своим докторам. Смит, по крайней мере, был доволен… но он тоже умирает. Кто-то заметает следы — человек, на след которого вышел Шерлок Холмс! Вы знаете, что почки способны сохранять жизнеспособность после извлечения только сорок восемь часов? 

— Вы хотите сказать…

— Да, именно это я и хочу сказать! Я выхожу на след организации, которая занимается трансплантацией органов. Клиники, занимающиеся невинными на первый взгляд операциями, закрываются одна за другой. Рукасл теряет свою клинику. Моран не бросает его, берёт в долю, однако Рукасл жаден, ему мало того, что он имеет, к тому же он боится — и вот он кончает с собой в каком-то захудалом отеле. Его мне не жаль, не люблю шантажистов. У него есть дочь, которая работала с ним. Она не могла не знать об операциях. И вот она появляется то здесь, то там, и где она — там убийство. 

— А Вайолет Хантер?

— Вайолет Хантер безработная актриса. Я нашёл её анкету на нескольких Интернет-сайтах, она на всё была готова. 

— Но убили-то не её! 

— Думайте, инспектор, думайте! Мне некогда с вами возиться. И загляните к Молли Хупер, у неё для вас новости. 

***  
Я остановил «сааб» у Бартса и некоторое время сидел, положив руки на руль и пытаясь привести в порядок свалившуюся на меня информацию. Ни единого доказательства, сплошные домыслы и фантазии. Сунемся к Морану с такой историей, он нас съест на завтрак и не подавится. 

В автомобиле, стоявшем рядом, сидели двое, в свете уличных фонарей я видел лишь неясные силуэты. Вспыхнул огонёк сигареты. Я помедлил, пытаясь их разглядеть. Да нет, ерунда. Кому нужно за мной следить? Просто кого-то ждут. 

Молли Хупер провела меня в морг. Славная девушка, миленькая, с хорошей фигуркой, только слишком бледная. Патологоанатомы все такие белёсые, под стать своим пациентам. 

— Я провела вскрытие. Если хотите, можете на него взглянуть, только, боюсь, он не очень хорошо выглядит. — Молли выдвинула ящик. 

Жена Рукасла немногим ошиблась в своих предположениях. Я представил, как Молли копается в полуразложившихся останках, и мне стало тошно. 

— Принести вам нашатырь? — спросила Молли заботливо. 

— Нет, всё хорошо. Вам нравится ваша работа, Молли? 

— Да, очень. — Молли задвинула полку с трупом Рукасла. — Многие думают, что она неприятная, но к мёртвым быстро привыкаешь. С ними спокойнее, чем с живыми. Мёртвые никогда тебя не обидят. 

— Тебя и так никто не обидит, Молли. Я не позволю. 

Я обернулся на голос появившегося неведомо откуда молодого человека. Девушка тоже повернулась, заливаясь смущённым румянцем. 

— Это Джим Мориарти, — сказала она мне. — Джим, это инспектор Лестрад из Скотленд-ярда. 

— Для меня честь познакомиться с вами, сэр. — Джим хихикнул, протягивая мне руку. 

Белая узкая ладонь Джима, казавшаяся бледной и вялой, сжала мою руку с неожиданной силой. Мне показалось, что рукопожатие длилось слишком долго и было слишком чувственным. 

Должно быть, я помешался с недосыпа. 

— Я много о вас слышал. — Джим поглядел на меня с полуулыбкой. 

— Правда? — Я был удивлён.

— Да. Слышал в новостях, что вы ловите этого ужасного Медвежонка Паддингтона. 

Я издал звук, который можно было принять за согласие. 

— Надеюсь, вы скоро его схватите. — Джим заглянул мне в глаза, и в его взгляде мне снова почудился какой-то эротический намёк. 

Кажется, связь с Майкрофтом отрицательно сказалась на моём рассудке. Мне повсюду мерещился секс. 

— Мы постараемся.

— Всё, всё, ни слова больше! — Джим вскинул руки ладонями вперёд и попятился к выходу. — Тайна следствия, я понимаю. Удачи вам, инспектор.

— Спасибо.

— Правда, он милый? — Молли смущённо улыбнулась. 

— Не моё это дело, но мне он не особенно понравился, — сказал я. — Будьте осторожны. Впрочем, не зная человека, легко ошибиться. 

На самом деле Джим мне не понравился очень сильно. На вид ничего особенного: ухоженный, слегка голубоватый мальчик с доверчивой улыбкой и чистыми глазами, но если присмотреться — и мальчику уже хорошо за тридцать, и улыбка отдаёт наглецой, и глаза слишком широко распахнуты. Мошенник, а то и похуже. Такие мальчики любят обливать собак бензином, поджигать и смотреть, как они мечутся. 

— Джим хороший специалист, — сказала Молли с обидой. — И вообще он очень отзывчивый. Не понимаю, почему вы все на него ополчились. 

— Мы все?

— Да, вы все! Оставьте человека в покое! Не ваше дело, трусы какой фирмы он носит!

Определённо, мне стоит выспаться — хотя бы для того, чтобы перестать чувствовать себя Алисой в Зазеркалье. 

— Давайте вернёмся к мистеру Рукаслу, — сказал я. — Буду с вами откровенен: я и сам не знаю, зачем потребовал повторного вскрытия. У меня нет оснований сомневаться в результатах первоначальной аутопсии, кроме того, труп сильно разложился. 

— Это интуиция, — сказала Молли серьёзно. — Вы не ошиблись. Я несколько раз всё проверила. Раневой канал соответствует предполагаемому орудию убийства по диаметру, но длиннее ножа для колки льда, представленного в деле. Этого человека убили другим орудием.

***  
Не так давно Майкрофт сказал мне: 

«Все вещи равно существуют и для слепого, и для зрячего. И слепой, и тот, кто имеет зрение, стоя в одном и том же месте, окружены одними формами вещей. Для одного они присутствуют, а для другого отсутствуют, но не потому, что вещи сами к одним идут, а от другого удаляются, но по причине разницы в глазах. — Майкрофт со значением посмотрел мне в глаза и добавил. — Блаженный Августин». 

«Твой брат выражается яснее: где ваши глаза, тупицы?! — ответил я».

Где были мои глаза? 

Мышцы и суставы болели. Отвык я бегать и прыгать. Надо бы походить в тренажёрный зал, да времени нет.

«На кружку пива и поиски с кем потрахаться ты всегда время находишь», — напомнил Внутренний Родитель.

Иди на хер, Внутренний Родитель. Такого мне даже настоящие родители никогда не говорили.

«Потому что правды не знали». 

Крипи несколько раз лизнул переднюю лапу, покосился на хвост и решил, что хватит с него трудов. За окном журчала лондонская ночь. 

Я сидел неподвижно, глядя в окно, пока Майкрофт стряхивал капли с зонта и снимал пальто. В каком плоском, тесном мире я живу. Улочка сужается кверху, стены домов смыкаются, как гроб. Господи, Лестрад. Ты сопливый старый осёл.

Табачный дым медленно растворялся в воздухе. 

Мне понадобилась одна встреча с Холмсом, два часа, четыре чашки кофе и полпачки сигарет, чтобы я наконец увидел очевидное, хотя поначалу оно мне показалось совершенно невероятным. 

— Я думал, тебя нет. — Майкрофт взглянул на меня, и его улыбка растаяла. — Ты снова куришь? 

— Это помогло мне справиться с разочарованием, — сказал я. — Терпеть не могу обманываться в людях. 

Майкрофт сел, положив ногу на ногу. 

— Вижу, ты успел сделать массу ошибочных выводов, — сказал он. 

— Совсем наоборот. Ты знал о том, что творится в «Медных буках», не так ли? Элис Рукасл была вашим осведомителем. Моран заподозрил её и заставил убить отца, а затем — Свенсон и Бишопа. Двух фазанов одним выстрелом: скомпрометировал Элис и избавился тех, кто ему мешал. Теперь Рукасл стала вам не нужна. Соучастие в незаконных операциях по трансплантации можно оправдать, но тройное убийство — слишком много хлопот. Рукасл, вероятно, с самого начала предполагала, что на вашу помощь рассчитывать не стоит и решила сама позаботиться о своей безопасности. Через Интернет-агентство она нашла начинающую актрису, очень похожую на себя. Но Элис напрасно рассчитывала перехитрить Морана. Он нашёл её и убил.

— Мы могли бы просто арестовать Рукасла, Морана и всю их шайку, — сказал Майкрофт. — Для чего нам оставлять их на свободе?

— Они делали пластические операции вашим агентам. Моран знал их новые лица. Вы думали, что сможете контролировать Морана, а когда обнаружили, что ошиблись, попытались от него отделаться. Но он не позволил. Моран знал достаточно, чтобы заставить вас смотреть в другую сторону, пока он обделывал свои дела, и был слишком хорошо защищён, чтобы вы сумели его убрать. Я спрашивал тебя о Моране, но о «Медных буках» ничего не говорил, и тогда ты решил подтолкнуть расследование в нужном направлении, устроив пикник в Отвелл-хаусе. 

На этот раз молчание Майкрофта казалось скорее утвердительным, чем отрицательным. 

— Ты подключил к расследованию брата в надежде, что он станет сбивать нас со следа, — добавил я, — но он не пожелал этим заниматься. 

Майкрофт поджал губы. 

— Так что двойная страховка оказалась не лишней.

— О чём ты?

— Знаю, какого мнения ты о моих умственных способностях, Майкрофт, но они не настолько ничтожны. Ты же не просто так со мной сошёлся. 

На скулах Майкрофта вспыхнули красные пятна.

— Что за чушь! 

— Тем вечером в клубе мы встретились не случайно, правда? Как это у вас называется — «медовая ловушка»? — Я расхохотался. — Ну, Майкрофт, только я мог польститься на такой мёд. 

— В самом деле. — Майкрофт ядовито улыбнулся. — Как я уже говорил, ты очень скромен в своих запросах. Можно было послать к тебе кого-нибудь попроще, кого-нибудь с улицы, их тех простофиль, которых ты обычно подбираешь. Я тебя переоценил. 

Слова тонули во мне, как в нефтяной луже — медленно и вязко погружались на дно, покрытые чёрной плёнкой, неузнаваемые. 

— Ты считаешь, что хорошо разбираешься в людях?

— Разумеется, Грегори.

— Тебе это кажется. Ты просто забываешь свои ошибки. 

— Думаю, мне лучше уйти. 

— Ты прав. 

Майкрофт остановился в дверях и одарил меня холодным взглядом. 

— На какой-то миг мне показалось… Жаль, очень жаль. Эту свою ошибку я не забуду. Прощай, Грегори.

Я не стал ему отвечать. 

***

Звонок прозвучал неожиданно, я вздрогнул, зашарил впотьмах по столу возле дивана, потом сообразил включить свет. Номер был незнакомый. 

— Инспектор Лестрад? С вами говорит Саманта Догерти. Простите, что беспокою вас в такой час, но я не смогла связаться ни с Майкрофтом, ни с Шерлоком, а дело срочное. 

— Если вам нужна моя помощь, можете на меня рассчитывать. 

— Кажется, нужна. Вы помните Толлера? 

— Сторож из «Медных буков».

— Час назад он появился в Отвелл-хаусе. Кто-то в него стрелял. Я перевязала рану и вызвала врача, но Толлер не хочет, чтобы я звонила в полицию. Тогда я вспомнила о вас. С вами он поговорить согласился. Когда вы сможете приехать? 

Я взглянул на часы. 

— К пяти буду у вас. Может быть, раньше, но на дороге темно, так что обещать не стану.

— Прошу вас, поторопитесь. 

В половине пятого утра я подъезжал к Отвелл-хаусу. 

Навстречу вышел человек в мятом плаще и кроссовках. В левой руке он нёс докторский чемоданчик, а правой опирался на трость.

— Этот человек лжёт, — сказал он Саманте. — Браконьеры не носят при себе «магнумы» тридцать восьмого калибра. На вашем месте я бы позвонил в полицию. 

— Инспектор Лестрад, Нью-Скотленд-ярд, — представила меня Саманта. 

— О! — Доктор поднял брови. — Целый Скотленд-ярд! Мистер Толлер попал в надёжные руки. 

— Он может говорить? 

— Язык ему не отстрелили, если вы об этом. 

— Спасибо, доктор Хоум, — сказала Саманта поспешно. — Мистер Толлер ждёт вас гостиной, инспектор. 

Толлер сгорбился на диване, плечо перевязано, в руке — стакан. 

— Не стало у нас счастья, как клинику закрыли, — сказала он хмуро, — ни у меня, ни у Рукаслов. Правда, и до того было не больно хорошо. Что-то неладное творилось в «Буках», точно. Я хочу сказать, операции делают людям известным, так может, они не хотят, чтобы знали, поэтому приезжают в очках и замотанные в шарфы по самое немогу, как Человек-Невидимка, и уезжают так же, но ведь было другое. Привозили каких-то людей, по виду не англичан, и всегда под охраной — этот Мохаммед или другой такой же ходили за ними, никого к ним не подпускали, а они только глазами лупали. Вроде и не понимали, чего им говорят. Я так думаю, они и английского-то не знали. Которым рожу перешивали, те у нас были неделю, а то и две. Из комнат своих не показывались, но кормили их хорошо, уколы ставили, всё такое. А этих вот, с охраной, увозили в тот же день. Сделают операцию, на носилки и в фургон. Я не разбираюсь, конечно, но вроде так не положено. И наши доктора таких никогда не резали, чужие приезжали.

— Вы сможете опознать этих докторов?

— Не знаю. Если покажете, может, смогу. 

— Мистер Рукасл появлялся в клинике после закрытия? 

— Один раз. Месяц назад приехал со своим шофёром, они привезли какие-то коробки. Я помог отнести коробки наверх, в комнату, где стоят металлические шкафы. Потом мистер Рукасл меня отослал. После того, как он уехал, я увидел, что коробки пусты, а оба шкафа заперты. Ключей у меня нет, не знаю, что мистер Рукасл там спрятал. Он просил никому не говорить, что приезжал, я и не сказал. Люди Полковника здесь появлялись несколько раз.

— Что за Полковник? 

— У него какие-то дела с мистером Рукаслом. Имени его не знаю, все его так и звали — Полковник. В воскресенье его громилы привезли сюда девушку — я сначала думал, это парень — и заперли её наверху. Мохаммед тоже остался здесь, поставили раскладушку в соседней комнате. А сегодня ночью явился Полковник, потолковал с Мохаммедом. Я не всё услышал, но понял: девчонку пустят в расход. Как вам угодно, сэр, а на убийства я не подписывался. В доме всякое бывало, это верно, но убийство — нет, до такого не доходило. В общем, дождался я, когда они все спустятся вниз, и открыл ей двери. Когда увидел её, сначала подумал, что это Элис Рукасл, дочка шефа. Она работала в «Буках», пока не рассорилась с отцом. Только это была не она, просто очень похожа. 

— Как её звали?

— Да как-то не спросил, сэр, не до того было. Я велел ей бежать к дороге, тут недалеко, а сам спустился к мистеру Морану и этому паки. Думал, они не заметили, иду себе спокойно, а потом — бах, выстрел над головой. Был бы в голову, только я как раз на кочке поскользнулся. Я бежать, а этот паки второй раз по мне пальнул, и тут уж попал. Он бы меня убил, верняк, если б не Рольф. Я всегда Рольфа с цепи спускаю, как стемнеет, чтоб бродяги не шлялись. Пока они дрались, я в лес, и прямиком добежал до Отвелл-хауса, я здесь все тропы знаю. 

— Не надо идти в «Буки» сейчас, — сказала Саманта. 

— Они увезут документы, и тогда у нас снова ничего не останется — ни улик, ни свидетелей. Толлер пока жив, но я вас уверяю, они найдут способ до него добраться. Хантер — девушку-пленницу — возможно, уже поймали. 

— Подождите минуту. — Саманта вышла и вскоре вернулась с кожаной кобурой в руке. — У вас ведь нет оружия? Возьмите, это папин.

— Спасибо. Позвоните в полицию Винчестера и скажите, что инспектору Лестраду из Скотленд-ярда требуется подкрепление. Сошлитесь на суперинтенданта Каммингса. 

— Я с ним знакома. Они с папой состояли в одном клубе. 

— Тогда позвоните прямо ему. Со своими людьми я тоже связался, но им потребуется время, чтобы сюда добраться. 

***  
Туман заметно сгустился. По дороге медленно проехала машина. Я не сумел разглядеть, сколько в ней человек — взревев двигателем, автомобиль прибавил ходу и пронёсся мимо. 

Я едва не пропустил съезд к «Медным букам», пришлось проехать задним ходом. Машину я загнал в кусты и пошёл пешком. Незачем предупреждать Морана о моём приближении. 

Я ожидал, что пёс залает, как только я войду в калитку, но он молчал. Носком ботинка я зацепился за что-то мягкое. Нагнувшись, я осветил дорожку и, вздрогнув, отступил на шаг. На дорожке лежал секретарь Морана, Мохаммед, горло его представляло собой сплошную кровоточащую рану. Неподалеку вытянулось тело крупной немецкой овчарки, убитой выстрелом в голову. Вот, стало быть, как закончилось их сражение. 

Я взбежал на крыльцо, толкнул дверь и очутился в темноте. 

Городскому жителю трудно представить, что такое настоящая темнота. Город полон света даже ночью: уличные фонари, огни витрин, свет из окон, автомобильные фары. Здесь мрак был полным. Его нарушал лишь луч моего фонаря. 

Я поднялся по лестнице. Вот и три двери, вторая была отперта — должно быть, с того раза, когда Толлер открыл её для меня. Я вошёл и достал отмычки. Замки металлических шкафов оказались весьма сговорчивы. 

Не скрипни половица за спиной, я бы его не заметил. Я обернулся, увидел лицо и узнал его, одновременно не узнавая. 

Моран смотрел на меня только секунду, и было в его взгляде что-то, заставившее меня оцепенеть. Дверь скрипнула, шевельнувшись от сквозняка. Я опомнился и схватил револьвер, опоздав лишь на долю секунды. 

В меня будто раскалённый прут воткнули. Боль пронизала всю руку, плечо и правую сторону шеи. Когда в глазах прояснилось, я обнаружил, что стою на четвереньках и гляжу в грязный пол. Я начал подниматься, но тут в шею мне упёрлось что-то металлическое — по ощущениям, дуло пистолета. 

Это оно и было.

Послышался смешок — слабый, растворившийся в холодной темноте. 

— Я вас ждал, инспектор. Меня предупредили, что вы едете, но я не сразу поверил. Как вы решились явиться один? 

— Насколько вы близки к тому, чтобы выстрелить? — спросил я. Тон получился деловым, без подвываний, самому понравилось. 

— Не дальше спускового крючка, — ответил Моран мягко. — Боитесь?

— Конечно. У меня нет склонности к самоубийству. 

— Тогда зачем вы пришли сюда? 

— Такая у меня работа. Вы тоже оказались неблагоразумны, оставив здесь документы. 

Дверь комнаты тихо поскрипывала, раскачиваясь туда-сюда. 

— Подлинные документы давно уничтожены. К несчастью, оказалось, что Рукасл делал копии. Он их сюда и привёз. Мы должны были совершить обмен — документы на чек. К сожалению, я предположил, что Рукасл держит бумаги в своём номере и поспешил от него избавиться. Ужасно глупо с моей стороны. Толлер не стал мне сообщать, что Рукасл побывал здесь за день до своей смерти — а я-то думал, что вассальная верность давно вышла из моды. 

— Позвольте мне встать. Не хочу, чтобы мне стреляли в затылок. 

— Почему я должен исполнять ваше желание?

— Потому что оно последнее. Я попросил бы сигарету, но бросил. — Резким движением я задрал рукав. 

Я знал, что Моран меня ударит, и наклонил голову, но удар всё равно застиг меня врасплох. 

— Всего лишь хотел показать вас свой пластырь. — Я сморгнул кровь. — А, забыл. Я же снова курю. 

— Да вы шутник. — Моран тихо засмеялся. 

— Так я встану?

— Пожалуйста. 

Я встал и повернулся к Морану лицом. 

Теперь я видел, что не ошибся: между дверью и стеной появилась щель. Она стала расширяться. Я отвёл взгляд и уставился в глаза Морана.

— Интересный вы человек, инспектор, — сказал он, забавляясь. 

— Куда мне до вас. Интересные люди редко служат закону. 

— А как же мистер Холмс? — Полковник улыбнулся широкой тигриной улыбкой.

— Мистер Холмс служит исключительно собственному любопытству, и временами я его понимаю. К примеру, мне не даёт покоя вопрос, зачем вообще было хранить медицинские карты людей, чьи органы изымались для трансплантации. Разве не проще было избавиться от карт одновременно с пациентами? 

— Шефу нравится видеть, куда уходят его деньги. 

— Шефу? 

— Пора заканчивать этот аттракцион неслыханной откровенности, — сказал Моран с досадой. — Всегда находил неправдоподобными литературных негодяев, толкающих речи вместо того, чтобы выстрелить надоедливому сыщику в лоб, и вот сам делаю то же самое. Какой-то синдром доктора Зло. 

— Возможно, вам просто не хочется меня убивать. 

— Ну что вы. Очень хочется. 

— Тогда не понимаю, что с вами такое. Растеряли армейскую сноровку? Ваш отец бы вас не одобрил. Впрочем, он и сам потерял сноровку, иначе до покупки фермы в Родезии дело бы не дошло. 

— Какой фермы? Вы что, спятили? — Моран казался искренне удивлённым. 

Голова у меня начала кружиться, я ухватился за полку шкафа. 

— Недолго вам осталось мучиться, — сказал Моран. 

Выстрел был сделан в упор, а потому прозвучал негромко. 

Моран кашлянул и упал вперёд, цепляясь за меня. Я нетвёрдо стоял на ногах и опрокинулся вместе с ним, ударившись затылком о шкаф. Удар пришёлся на больное место. Секунду я видел только радужные пятна и чувствовал только боль, а потом понял, что лежу на полу, под неподвижным телом Морана, а его пистолет упирается мне в диафрагму. Затем Моран сдвинулся и медленно, боком сполз на пол. 

Я вынул пистолет из его руки и положил себе на грудь, на этот раз дулом в сторону Морана. В таком положении оба они нравились мне гораздо больше. 

— Ну что, Майкрофт, каково это — убивать людей? 

— Не знаю. Я ещё не разобрался в своих чувствах. 

— Может быть, тебе отправиться домой, или откуда ты там прибыл, и поразмыслить об этом как следует? 

— Тебе не кажется, что я уже достаточно наказан? — осведомился Майкрофт. 

— Где-то здесь должна быть ещё одна пушка. Уронил, когда в меня стреляли. Подбери, будь добр, я должен вернуть её Саманте. 

— Тебе не следовало ехать сюда одному. 

— Свой пистолет тебе тоже лучше отдать. 

— Почему?

— Тебе сложно будет объяснить, как ты сюда попал и почему застрелил этого человека. Оружие зарегистрировано на твоё имя? 

— Нет.

— Отлично. Будем считать, что я отнял его у Мохаммеда. 

Майкрофт подал мне револьвер Саманты. Я поставил его на предохранитель и сунул в карман. 

Я всё ещё лежал на полу. Майкрофт стоял надо мной, сунув руки в карманы. 

— Ты ранен, — сказал он. — Нужно доставить тебя к врачу. 

— Ничего, выживу. Сюда едет полиция. 

— Знаю, Саманта сказала. Я оставлю тебя на улице, а сам… удалюсь. Ты прав — в моём положении следует заботиться о репутации. 

— Подожди, дыхание переведу. — Я привалился к стене. — Кто-то спускается по лестнице. 

— Тебе кажется. Это дом скрипит. 

Я поднялся на ноги, Майкрофт подхватил меня под мышки. 

Мы спустились с лестницы, вышли на крыльцо. Порыв ветра оборвал с буков последние листья, один из них мягко коснулся моей щеки. Вдали послышались звуки полицейских сирен. 

— Иди. — Я сел на нижнюю ступеньку. 

Майкрофт мгновение постоял рядом, а потом исчез в темноте. 

Я прилёг на дорожку и закрыл глаза. Земля была холодной и спокойной. 

***  
— Моран мёртв, — сказала Донован. 

— Полагаю, это я его убил. Что-то слишком много покойников вокруг меня в последнее время.

— За этих покойников никто вас не осудит. 

Где на задворках «Буков» тревожно крикнула птица и тотчас замолчала. Огни проблесковых маячков сверкали во тьме. 

— Какой сегодня лунный день, Салли?

Встревоженное лицо Донован склонилось ниже. 

— «Скорая» уже здесь, сэр. Сейчас вас доставят в больницу. Вам очень плохо?

— Я не брежу. Вспомнил Наташины гороскопы: сегодня у меня был день счастливых находок. В шкафах на втором этаже хранятся копии медицинских карт людей, у которых люди Морана покупали органы для трансплантации. 

— Вам нельзя разговаривать. 

— Нельзя указывать старшим по званию, чего нельзя делать, — возразил я. 

Рядом остановились две пары ног в тяжёлых ботинках. Две пары рук опустили на землю носилки. 

— Я сам, — сказал я и тут же понял, что не хочу шевелиться. 

Прежде чем я успел спросить о Толлере, на меня нахлобучили кислородную маску. Вот и хорошо, можно помолчать. 

Я поднял глаза. Косматые тучи летели на юг. 

***  
— Приятно видеть, что вы живы, инспектор. — Холмс смотрел на меня без особого сострадания, и вообще без всякого сострадания, если уж на то пошло. 

— Если бы умер, пришлось бы вам налаживать отношения с кем-то другим, — сказал я. — А кто ещё согласится вас терпеть, кроме меня? 

— Идут аресты людей Морана. 

— Сколько клиник у него было? 

— Мы нашли три. 

Я вспомнил медицинские карты в «Медных буках». Их было много. Мысленно умножил на три. Неплохие деньги. 

— Сам Рукасл и его команда лишь готовили доноров к операции, — продолжал Холмс, — поэтому доктор и не побоялся шантажировать Морана. В назначенный день в «Медные буки» приезжали специалисты по трансплантации и изымали нужный орган, который тут же отправлялся по месту назначения, а донор возвращался в Восточную Европу или Пакистан.

— Или на дно морское, — сказал я. 

— Вероятнее всего. 

— Моран мёртв, уже хорошо.

— Себастьян Моран может вернуться к нормальной жизни хоть сейчас, — сказал Холмс. 

— Что? Откуда он, по-вашему, вернётся — с того света? А если бы и вернулся, против него множество обвинений, включая покушение на жизнь сотрудников полиции. 

— Человек, которого вы знали как Морана, самозванец. Его отпечатки пальцев не совпадают с отпечатками Морана, имеющимися в базе данных. Вскрытие показало, что этому человеку делали пластическую операцию. Кроме того, обе руки у него развиты одинаково, но расположение предметов на столе свидетельствует, что Моран всё же предпочитает пользоваться левой рукой, но те, кто знал Морана по Оксфорду и армии, говорят, что он был правшой. 

Вот почему удар настиг меня неожиданно: я ожидал его с правой стороны, а Моран ударил слева. 

— А что с настоящим Мораном? 

— Он где-то рядом, у нас под носом. Прикрывался своим двойником на случай неприятностей, но, уверяю вас, все эти преступления — его рук дело. Я охочусь за настоящим Мораном несколько лет, и я найду его.

— После чего он исчезнет на радость секретным службам Британской Короны. 

— Когда я найду Морана, то передам его вам. Обещаю.

Я покачал головой. 

— Разве я когда-нибудь нарушал обещания?

— Нет, но ваш брат…

— Пусть мой брат делает то, что считает полезным. Я буду делать то, что считаю необходимым. В первую очередь я — Шерлок, и лишь во вторую — Холмс. 

— Вайолет Хантер нашли? 

— Нет. — Холмс вскочил. — Что ж, инспектор, поправляйтесь. 

— Я почти здоров.

— Тогда скоро мы с вами снова сможем выйти на охоту. Джон передал вам привет, а ещё велел гнать меня в три шеи. — Холмс посмотрел поверх моей головы и смущённо кашлянул. — Пожмёте мне руку, инспектор?

— С удовольствием. 

— Ещё увидимся. — Холмс выдернул свою сухую горячую ладонь из моей и выскочил так, будто за ним гнались. 

***   
Следующего посетителя я ждал с первого дня. 

Не скажу, что больше, чем Ди, или Донован, или даже Джулию, или что мои чувства к нему были столь же тёплыми, но я его ждал. 

Он долго собирался с духом. 

— Надеюсь, вы хорошо себя чувствуете, сэр.

— Вполне. Положи цветы вон туда, сестра поставит их в вазу. 

Фаулер положил цветы, уселся на стул, поглядел мне в глаза и вздохнул. 

— Пришёл попрощаться. Я ухожу из полиции.

— Почему?

Я спрашивал не о том, почему он уходит, и Фаулер это знал.

— Из-за Вайолет, конечно. Мы с ней давние друзья, и даже больше, чем друзья. Если бы она мне рассказала… 

— Ты сливал ей информацию, а она передавала Морану?

— Нет. Я стал передавать информацию Морану после того, как Вайолет схватили. Её наняла Элис Рукасл. Вайолет вообще не понимала, что происходит. Ей поручили купить медвежат — она купила. Элис Рукасл говорила Вайолет, куда она должна пойти и что сделать. Рассказала ужасную историю, будто прячется от собственного отца, который пытался затащить дочь в постель. Потом Элис отправила Вайолет в квартиру Бишопа. Сказала, что это что-то вроде розыгрыша, пари. Вайолет должна была уговорить Бишопа съесть шоколадное драже — якобы он вообще шоколад терпеть не может, поэтому ей придётся постараться. Ну, Вайолет и постаралась. 

— Никотин отвратителен на вкус, — пробормотал я. — А в драже и не почувствуешь. 

— Как умер Бишоп, Вайолет не видела, она сбежала сразу после того, как Бишоп съел конфету, никотин подействовал позже. Потом появился сюжет в новостях. Элис сказала, что произошла ужасная ошибка, Вайолет убила человека, но поскольку это Элис отправила её к Бишопу, она поможет Вайолет бежать из страны. Они обменялись документами. Вайолет была в панике. В последний момент она всё-таки опомнилась и пошла ко мне, но по дороге её перехватили люди Морана, взяли прямо на крыльце моего дома. Они увезли Вайолет в «Медные буки» после того, как прикончили Элис. Потом узнали от Вайолет, кто я и где работаю, и стали шантажировать. 

— Свенсон навещала Элис Рукасл? 

— Да. После того, как Элис убила отца, она решила изменить внешность. Ей повезло, никто не видел, как она входила в номер Рукасла, но она решила подстраховаться. Обрезала волосы, стала носить джинсы, байкерскую куртку, вязаную шапку, всё такое. 

— Почему она пошла на это убийство? 

— Моран приказал. — Фаулер пожал плечами. 

Я вспомнил о ссорах отца и дочери, о том, как в тринадцать Элис убежала из дома и о звонке миссис Рукасл. Что сказал ей муж на самом деле? Знала ли она, с кем встречался Рукасл тем вечером в отеле «Чёрный лебедь»? 

— А медвежонок? Он-то зачем понадобился?

— Элис решила избавиться разом и от отца, и от Морана, и от всей своей старой жизни. В номере «Чёрного лебедя» была игрушка, медвежонок Паддингтон. Рукасл купил его в подарок Элис, в детстве она любила эту книжку. Когда она убегала, ей, понятно, было не до игрушек. Потом Элис вспомнила о медвежонке и решила дать полиции намёк, что все убийства связаны, а чтобы наводка была вернее, подкинула амулет Коди и его окурки. 

— Где сейчас мисс Хантер?

— Не знаю. Если честно, я рад, что Моран добрался до Элис. Она уговорила Вайолет обрезать волосы не просто так. Вайолет должна была занять её место. Уверен, Элис собиралась подстроить несчастный случай — автокатастрофу или что-то ещё. Как вы догадались, что это я, сэр? 

— Я не Шерлок Холмс и не могу вычислить предателя по песчинке на пиджаке или пятнышку на ботинке. Я просто знал. 

Мы помолчали.   
Рана на голове болезненно пульсировала, в груди что-то неприятно посвистывало. 

— Мне очень жаль, что так с вами получилось, сэр, — сказал Фаулер. — Не думал, что Моран на такое пойдёт.

— Что ты собираешься делать? 

— Уеду на Мальту. Открою автомастерскую. У меня есть немного денег.

— Возьмёшь на работу местного Литтлджона?

Фантомная улыбка Фаулера превратилась в настоящую. 

— Если повезёт. 

— Следи за тем, что он не сбился с пути, — посоветовал я. — И за собой тоже.

— Постараюсь. 

Он поднялся и пошёл к двери.

— Фаулер! — окликнул я. Он поднял плечи, будто ожидая выстрела, и осторожно обернулся. — Ты уверен, что не знаешь, где сейчас Вайолет Хантер? 

Он покачал головой.

— Хорошо, иди. — Я закрыл глаза. 

***  
Из больницы я вышел через два дня. Врачи собирались оставить меня на неделю, но я не собирался пролёживать койку, пока моя команда пожинает лавры. Впрочем, первый день своей свободы я решил провести дома, тем более что это было вечер воскресенья. 

Выйдя из такси, я остановился под своими окнами. Все они были темны. 

Не стоит требовать от человека слишком многого. То, что он спас мне жизнь, не означает, что он захочет со мной её делить. 

Крипи бросился ко мне с радостным воплем, встал на задние лапы, уткнувшись в мои колени лобастой башкой. Потом опомнился и с чувством меня выругал.

— Знаю, знаю. Больше я тебя не брошу. — Я почесал его за ухом. — Разве плохо тебе жилось с Джулией и Ди? 

Крипи махнул хвостом и повёл меня за собой, то и дело оборачиваясь и вздрагивая хвостом. В спальне он вспрыгнул на подоконник. Я поднял раму и выпустил его, потом, не зажигая света, попятился и сел на кровать. 

— Кому здесь стоить сесть на диету, так это тебе. 

Я протянул руку и дёрнул за кисточку торшера. Лёг рядом с Майкрофтом и стал его рассматривать: неправильное лицо, всё в пятнах света и тени, как морда леопарда. Рыжие брови. Рыжие ресницы. Да, не роковой соблазнитель. 

— Почему ты так на меня смотришь? 

Майкрофт подобрался, глаза похолодели. У него явно был большой опыт по части разборок. 

— Думаю, что у вас была за семья — как из вас с братом выросло то, что выросло. 

— Это тебя не касается. — Майкрофт, насупившись, отвернулся. — У нас самая обычная семья, — бросил он. — Умерь своё воображение. 

— Самых обычных семей не бывает, — сказал я. — Что ты за человек, Майкрофт? Я хочу знать. 

— Хорошо. — Он повернулся ко мне и даже чуть наклонился, чтобы я лучше видел его насмешливую улыбку и ледяной взгляд. — Тогда слушай. Я путешествую один, и все мои попутчики — только на время. 

— Значит, какое-то время у нас ещё есть?

— Какое-то есть, — подтвердил он. 

Мне сразу полегчало: как будто я подозревал в себе смертельную болезнь и не решался пойти к врачу, а потом собрался с духом и пошёл, и врач сказал мне, что я вправду болен, но лет пять ещё проскриплю.

— Я и не собирался делать тебе предложение, — сказал я. — Жду, когда освободится Элтон Джон.

— Фу. 

— Ты что-то имеешь против Элтона Джона?

— Фу! 

— Ты знаешь, что твой брат будет гоняться за Мораном, пока один из них не окажется за решёткой или на том свете? 

— Морана больше нет. 

— В «Буках» было два Морана, фальшивый и настоящий, — сказал я. — В меня стрелял настоящий. К нему ты не смог бы подобраться сзади. 

Секунду мы смотрели друг на друга. Майкрофт отвёл глаза первым. 

Люди умирают. Иногда мы ловим убийц, иногда не ловим — но люди продолжают умирать. 

— И поделом мне, — сказал Майкрофт сердито. — Никогда не пытался с кем-то жить, нечего было и начинать. Я могу без тебя обойтись, а ты обойдёшься без меня. Ты ведь не собираешься терпеть рядом с собой двуличного подонка и убийцу?

Я вздохнул. 

— Майкрофт, перестань. С тобой с ума сойти можно. Никуда тебе не надо уходить, я тебя люблю, и брось уже эти показательные выступления. Теперь я знаю, что ты из себя представляешь, и уверен, что смогу с этим справиться. 

— Ах, вот как? И что же, по-твоему, я из себя представляю? 

— Ну… — Я набрал воздуха в грудь, понимая, что говорить придётся долго. 

Внезапный звонок убил мою речь в зародыше. 

— Подожди. — Майкрофт запустил два пальца в нагрудный карман и вынул что-то тоненькое и золотистое, как буковый лист. — Да? Да. — На его лице изобразилось удивление, потом раздражение. — Другого времени не нашёл? Хорошо. Это тебя. — Он передал мне телефон. 

— Инспектор Лестрад, вы помните дело Олдейкра?

— Строительного подрядчика? Да. — Я вопросительно взглянул на Майкрофта. 

Тот закатил глаза, точно святой Себастьян, пронзаемый виртуальными стрелами.

— Я предупреждал вас, что арест Макфарлейна будет ошибкой, но вы меня не послушали. Сейчас я в Дипдин-хаусе, осматриваю тайник, где прятался Олдейкр, а доктор Уотсон снимает его труп на камеру. Примите сообщение. 

На присланном фото человек, которого уже три месяца считали мёртвым, лежал поперёк железной кровати. Его рубашка была разорвана, а на груди нарисована алая буква М. 

— Выбирайте, инспектор: хотите вы прокатиться на «Копье»*15 или бежать за последним вагоном, — вкрадчиво сказал Холмс. 

— Выезжаю прямо сейчас. 

— Прихватите с собой Майкрофта.

— Я не поеду. — Майкрофт скрестил руки на груди. 

— Передайте ему: «Бенгалия».

— Бенгалия, — сказал я.

Майкрофт вышел из гостиной и через секунду появился уже в пальто и с зонтом.

— Чего ты ждёшь? — спросил он сердито. — Нужно торопиться. Игра началась! 

Примечания:   
*1 — 25 градусов по Фаренгейту — около -4 по Цельсию.   
*2 — Из поэмы Браунинга «Пиппа проходит»   
*3 — Бомбардировки Ковентри — эпизоды Второй Мировой войны, бомбардировки английского города в 1940—1942 годах, в результате которых тот был практически уничтожен. В бомбардировках принимали участие до 437 самолётов, погибли в общей сложности 1236 человек.  
Бомбардировка Дрездена — серия бомбардировок, осуществлённых Королевскими военно-воздушными силами Великобритании и Военно-воздушными силами США 13—15 февраля 1945 года во время Второй мировой войны. В результате бомбардировок почти половина зданий в городе была уничтожена или серьёзно повреждена. Оценки количества погибших разнились от 25 тысяч в официальных немецких отчётах времён войны до 200 и даже 500 тысяч.   
*4 — «Дальнейшее — молчанье». У.Шекспир «Гамлет» (пер.Б.Пастернака)   
*5 Седьмой спецотдел — лаборатория судебной медицины на южном берегу Темзы.   
*6 — Бернард Хоган-Хоу был назначен главным комиссаром Нью-Скотленд-ярда в сентябре 2011 года после того, как летом того же года предыдущий главный комиссар сэр Пол Стивенсон был вынужден подать в отставку на фоне разгоревшегося скандала с прослушиванием телефонов и подкупом полиции б   
ританскими журналистами.   
*7 — Льюис Хэмилтон — британский автогонщик, чемпион мира 2008 года в серии «Формула-1».   
*8 — Джеймс Босуэлл — шотландский писатель и мемуарист, известный жизнеописанием доктора Сэмюэла Джонсона. Имя Босуэлла имеет у англичан значение нарицательное, в смысле — образцовый биограф.   
*9 — Четвёртый размер — 36-й российский.  
*10 — Ребус — инспектор полиции Эдинбурга, герой детективных романов Йена Ренкина.   
*11 В Хендоне размещается комплекс мультипроцессорной технологии — Единая национальная полицейская компьютерная сеть (ЕНПКС), содержащая в том числе информацию о владельцах транспортных средств.   
* 12 — У.Шекспир «Ромео и Джульетта» (пер.Е.Савич)   
*13 Стивен Уорд — врач и художник, сводник, в шестидесятых прошлого века поставлявший проституток самым влиятельным людям Британии. Именно он познакомил Кристину Килер с военным министром Джоном Профьюмо и с подполковником Евгением Ивановым, старшим морским атташе посольства СССР в Великобритании и профессиональным разведчиком. Результатом этой истории стал «скандал столетия» — знаменитое «дело Профьюмо». Джон Профьюмо подал в отставку, кабинета премьер-министра Гарольда Макмиллана пал, консерваторы потерпели поражение на следующих выборах., Стивен Уорд покончил с собой.   
*14 Бринсфордская тюрьма - одна из 8 тюрем Англии и Уэльса, где содержатся несовершеннолетние осуждённые в возрасте с 15 до 17 лет и молодые осуждённые, которым от 18 до 21 года.  
15* скоростной поезд «Hitachi Javelin».


End file.
